


Heartless to Heartfelt

by SmallTimeWriter



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alive Hayley Marshall, Brothers, Davina/Kol, F/M, Hayley/Elijah, Hurt, Hurt Klaus Mikaelson, Katherine/Stefan - Freeform, Klaus Mikaelson Has A Heart, Lost - Freeform, Parent Klaus Mikaelson, Protective Klaus Mikaelson, Siblings, Sisters, Vampires, Witches, caroline/klaus - Freeform, daggered, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 75,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25892008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallTimeWriter/pseuds/SmallTimeWriter
Summary: Daggered and buried deep within the ocean, Klaus has spent the last 9 years in a torturous state. Haunted by memories of the past and images of a child he never got to meet. Now awakened, but not the same. He is faced with a decision, can he forgive those who wronged him when a threat larger then they could anticipate appears? They must reunited to survive. All Main Characters.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 130
Kudos: 190





	1. Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note/Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or The Originals or Legacies. All credit goes to the writers and creators.

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

_A thousand years ago their father forced their mother to do the unthinkable, to make them immortal. This actions was supposed to keep them safe, allow them to defend themselves. Neither their father nor their mother could have anticipated that this fate was indeed a curse, one that would trigger a prophecy that would lead them, a family of greatness, to fall._  
_One fell by friend._  
_One fell by foe._  
_And one fell by family._  
_For every move they had made throughout their lives had paved the way and with each relationship formed that person took on a role, while some were greater than others, none were insignificant._  
_And while they themselves would never admit it, they too had contributed to their own fates. They should have been a family united instead of a family divided._

_To live again they rely on one person._

_Hope._

_At ten years old she is left the hardest task of all. Reunite the original family._

_But first she must face the person whom betrayed her. Her mother._

_To understand how this came to be; how Hope found herself with her mother as the last standing Mikaelson; you need to start at the beginning. This is where two Mikaelson siblings made a choice that divided the family, making this ultimately possible._

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

"I can't do this. I've lost Kol and I feel like I am losing you. Why did you trust me with this?" Davina's hand tightened around his, squeezing. "I need you to tell me what to do because I don't know. I don't know how to fix this, Klaus."

He heard them. The words. It felt like someone was twisting the dagger around in his chest, the tip of it shredding his insides.  
He wanted to squeeze her hand back, and remind her that she had the power. That she was one of the smartest witches he knew. That he knew she could figure this out, he had faith in her.

"Klaus. Please. I need a sign. Something. Anything. Please."

He felt the wet droplets on his hand, and he could picture her crying beside him. His heart ached. He had placed so much pressure upon her shoulders, and they never should have been forced to carry the weight. _"I'm sorry. You can do this."_ He wanted to say, but the words wouldn't leave his mouth. Lips bound shut by the dagger.

"Klaus,"

Her cries faded along with the words, his brain clouded over again with the memory. The same memory that had been tormenting him since the morning it happened.

_"Is this our only option?"_

_"Do you not agree with this decision, sister?"_

_"I thought as a family we would at least question our motives. This life however free it'll be, will one day come to an end when he wakes. I need to know that this is our only option because once we do this, once we close this lid our fates are sealed. When he awakens..."_

_"Rebekah,"_

_"No Freya, you do not know him like I do. Nik is a fighter and one day he will be free and when that day comes we need to be prepared for the catastrophic war it'll cause."_

_"Sister,"_

_"You know, Elijah; there will be no forgiveness. We end it now, and there will be consequences for our actions but if we go through with dropping him in the ocean, we'll be his enemies."_

_"Niklaus is who keeps us bound to New Orleans, by removing him from the equation we free ourselves. We will be able to have a start fresh, give Hayley's daughter a chance to grow up uninfluenced by the evil that is our brother."_

_"I must agree with Freya; Hayley's child must be our priority. I worry with Niklaus in her life she will always be in danger. Not just from his enemies but the version of him that is unhinged. This little girl is the hope for our family, a chance to do better and I have seen no evidence to suggest she is anything more then a pawn to him."_

_"He'll be our enemy, when he wakes he will hunt us down."_

_"Then we cast an even stronger spell to keep him sleeping. Where is Hayley?"_

He had heard every word as though it had been spoken into his ear. They had chosen to rid the world of him, painting him as the enemy. Those years he was in the ocean, before his body had been rescued by Davina and Marcel, had been agony. He had suffocated and drowned repeatedly knowing all while that it was them who did this to him, yet now he did not blame them from hating him. Hatred had been all he had known from the moment of his birth. He'd asked a witch once to show him Mikael's memory of that moment, hoping it would give him the insight into the hatred his father held for him. All it had done was tell him there was no reason.

_Kneeling beside her on the straw floor of the hut, he watched her cradle the child close to her chest much like she had done with the previous three yet he could see that a look of love did not cloud her features, just as it did not fill his heart._  
_Mikael had loved Freya, she was indeed a perfect child, a carefree spirit. Finn was a good son, Elijah the obedient._  
_This was different, Mikael could feel it. Love surrounded him at the sight of his newborn children but not for this one. His body was filled with the emotions of disappointment and anger. This was not the daughter he had been promised and for that he blamed her._

_"You were certain this child would be a daughter. It was the only reason I allowed you to bare another."_

_"I am sorry, my love. I was convinced the nature of this child was female. Perhaps the gods are..."_

_Mikael stood from his crouch, using this weight to hurl the wooden bowl from the table across the room into the door of the hut. "Do not speak of the gods within these walls; if they existed then our dear Freya would not be dead. Instead of returning from a hunting expedition to hold my daughters ashes, I would have held her in my arms." He did not miss the way she lowered her head; ashamed because she knew that he blamed her for the death of their daughter. He had entrusted her with the care of their children and with that one had died._

_"Please do not be angry, my love, we can try again to conceive a girl."_

_"Only to burdened with another son, like this child, another unwanted mouth to feed?" He turned to face her; eyes blazing with a look she had not witnessed since he had learnt of Freya's death. "You'll never bare another child."_

_"Mikael, please, allow this to be a new beginning." Though there was no light in her eyes as she spoke the words, "Niklaus..._

_"Niklaus?" He looked displeased, glaring down at the babe. "A perfect name for an unwanted spawn. A bastard."_

In the time he had been lost, hidden in slumber, hate consumed him, taken over his body and then disappeared leaving him to feel nothing other then despair. He had lost everything, not that he was sure he had it all to begin with.  
Betrayed by the family that he loved; the family he fought to protect; the family that promised him _always and forever_ , a vow that was no longer intact. He was certain that a part of him now understood how they had felt upon waking from his daggerings. What they would never know was that he had only ever daggered them in fear of their safety, never had it been for revenge.

* * *

**Seven Months Later**

* * *

"Josh," Marcel held the phone to his ear, slipping into Klaus's art studio and closing the door behind him. "What's happened?" Most would call him paranoid for assuming the worst but in their world, during this particular time, everything seemed to be on edge, slowly falling apart.

"It's surfaced."

They each had their own roles to play, Davina's sole focus was Klaus. Marcel ran the city, keeping the peace and working with both the witches and wolves to eliminate enemies that entered their home town. Josh tracked one very important project and eliminated any enemies that he came close to in his travels. "When?"

"About an hour ago, was only traceable for a few moments, now it is concealed again."

Marcel ran his hand over his head. "This can only mean one thing; whoever has it had finally decided to do something with it."

"I hate to say it, Marcel, but I wish Klaus was awake. Has Davina made any progress?"

"He'll wake." Marcel didn't answer Josh's question directly; there was no point in repeating the same news. "Where are you now?"

"Just got back. I'll swing by the compound in five."

/

Her eyes studied the face of the original hybrid. This was the man she had once despised yet the same man she had spent the last nine years searching for, only to be devastated when he didn't wake up once the dagger was removed. In-fact he had gotten feverish and ever so quietly moaned in pain until she made the choice to shove it back in his chest and he stopped. "I promised I would find you," She knelt down beside his casket, taking his hand in hers like she did almost everyday. "It's been seven months since I tried to remove the dagger, Klaus, and I still haven't found a way to wake you. What is my next move supposed to be? I wish you could tell me and for once I might listen."

"He would say you are over thinking it."

Davina glanced away from Klaus' body to find Marcel leaning in the door frame. "Were you eavesdropping?"

That was the least of their concerns. "Klaus would say; you are a powerful hybrid. You can feel the magic flowing through your veins. You're powerful,"

"I might be, but I am not strong enough for this. There must be a limit, Marcel." Davina stared into the casket. "I defied the law of nature, and retained my magic. You can be one or the other but never both. Maybe this is the price I have to pay, maybe they want him to stay down."

There was no creature more powerful then the original hybrid.  
Even his daughter, born of three species. Witch, vampire and wolf. There was always a price to pay, a downfall. She could never be all three. She would always be limited.  
It was the same for her. Yes she was a powerful witch, but when she used her magic, her vampire side weakened; and when she stopped, it took time for the vampire side to re-kick. She too was limited.

"Why did he trust me with this?" The promise she made Klaus was weighing on her heavily, and with each day that passed she was failing him.

_"You're telling me that your family is attempting to dagger you?"_

_"They haven't attempted yet love, otherwise I would be indisposed."_

_Davina shook her head, not quiet believing what he was saying. "Your family wouldn't. They might think about it, who hasn't, but they would never do it."_

_Klaus smirked. "Thought about it have you, love?"_

_"Many times." She was honest with him, because he was honest with her. "I am not stupid enough to try though. You may be sadistic and cruel, and sometimes utterly infuriating but you are a force we need in this world. Especially with all the evils we face."_

_"To them, I am the evil." They took a seat on a bench. "They have a dagger, and if they do succeed then I need you to find me."_

_"Klaus,"_

_"Davina," He mimicked her tone, knowing exactly what she was about to say and he did not wish to argue with her. "If they execute their plan..."_

_"Hayley is heavily pregnant with your child. How can you willing let them do this?"_

_"I am not..."_

_"You don't seem angry and ready to fight the fate."_

_"I have betrayed the trust of my siblings a great many times. I have committed cruel acts against them and those they have come to love."_

_"You told me that it was mostly for them,"_

_"Yet I still hurt them." He gave her a smile. "I will not allow them to dagger me without a fight. I will fight to be here for my child."_

_"Surely Rebekah would never do this to you. Despite how you fight, she loves you."_

_"It is not about Rebekah."_

_"Then Freya and Elijah. Elijah has spent the better part of a thousand years by your side."_

_"And now he'll spend it by my daughters. He feels as though I will use her as a weapon to seek power."_

_"Klaus,"_

_"Never-mind." He gave her a small smile. "What matters is, that if I fail and they succeed, I need you to find my body and free me from my slumber."_

_Davina could feel it in her bones, he thought that they would succeed and he would not see his child be born._  
_His eyes might have been guarded, his features not giving away any emotion but she knew. He was scared. "I promise. I promise to find and wake you if they someone manage to dagger you."_

_"Thank-you, little witch." His words were sincere and although he wouldn't admit it aloud it was nice to have someone on his side._

_"I could always..." Davina extended the silent offer to use magic but he shook his head._

_"I cannot ask that of you, and I cannot bring myself to want it. I told them I was changing, if I ask you to use magic on them then I am no different to who they expect me to be." He reached across and grabbed her hand, squeezing gently. "I'll be okay."_

_"You better be."_

"Marcel, I don't think I can fix this. I've looked everywhere, in every book and resource I could find."

"Then you're looking in the wrong place. It isn't a book you need."

Both Davina and Marcel's heads whipped around, to see a brunette with a cocky smile leaning against the door frame. "Who are you?" The latter asked, defensively, as both he and Davina took a stance in front of the casket.

"The woman who is going to solve all your problems."

"It isn't you who will be doing the solving."

Davina raised her eyebrow at the blonde who walked into the room, sending a glare towards the brunette female. "Who are you?" If they wanted Klaus, then they would have a fight on their hands.

"Someone from Klaus's past."

The blonde laughed slightly. "Oh please. Stop trying to act mysterious. She is Katherine. I'm Caroline." She tilted her head in their direction. "And you are?"

"Marcel."

"Davina." Davina eyed them, they were clearly vampires, but what did they want. "Why are you here?"

"To help, of course." Katherine gestured towards the casket. "It's taking you quiet a while to wake him; and we thought we could lend a hand."

"Why would you..."

"How do you expect..."

"We need some help; and Klaus being daggered in a casket isn't exactly helping." Katherine sighed, walking across the floor. "Have you tried just..."

"Don't!" Davina exclaimed, pushing Katherine's hand away before she could grab the dagger and pull it out. "You think I wouldn't have thought of that?!"

"Katherine, must you irritate them." Caroline sighed. "Look, we need Klaus's help, he is currently daggered, which isn't a good predicament since we need him awake. So my daughters can help."

Marcel frowned. "Your daughters?"

"Yes." Caroline popped her head outside the room. "Come here, girls." She grabbed their hands as they entered the room, keeping them beside her.

"Children?" Davina asked, the disbelief setting in her tone.

"Don't insult them. They are power little ones." Katherine snapped.

"Calm down, Kitty Kat." Caroline rolled her eyes. "They may be children; but they are the only two who are going to be able to help you." She knelt down in front of her daughters. "Remember what we talked about?"

Lizzie, who was the most forward of the two nodded. "A magical object was put inside Klaus and nobody can take it out..."

"We can." Josie mumbled quietly.

Caroline nodded. "That's right, you can."

"We have to take the magic from Klaus and the..."

"Dagger." Katherine supplied.

Lizzie bobbed her head in acknowledgement. "The dagger and and hold it, when the dagger is out of his body, we put the magic back into it and you will lock it in a box, mommy."

Caroline squeezed their hands gently. "That's right; and if it gets to much, you tell me, okay?"

"Hang on." Marcel interrupted. "How do we know this isn't just some ploy to get close to the Klaus and..."

"Klaus loves me." Caroline told him, confidence filling her voice. "He has since the moment he laid eyes on me, and I might not have admitted it then but I am rather fond of him to." She gave them both a stern stare. "So, I suggest you move out of the way, and allow us to right a wrong."

"Mommy, can we use her?"

Caroline watched Josie point at Davina. "What do..."

"She has magic." Josie told her. "It won't hurt." She promised the witch.

"What do you..."

Lizzie skipped forward. "Take my hand." Lizzie told Davina. "It's okay. We won't hurt you." Lizzie promised.

Davina looked at Marcel, who was frowning. "Uh..."

Caroline inched forward. "They'll channel your power along side theirs. No need for you to do anything." Her daughters were siphoners, while they were witches they didn't actively have powers, they had to be able to access magic either from an object or another magically being. They wore magical bracelets on their wrists made by Bonnie which allowed them to draw on the elements to use their magic if they absolutely needed.

Marcel nodded. "We should try." He didn't like trusting people he didn't know, but he could almost swear he had heard Klaus mention Caroline before. A fleeting moment.

Davina bit her bottom lip, but slipped her hand into the little girls, watching as the blonde wrapped her other hand around the dagger while the brunette placed her hand on Klaus cheek.

/

Blood.

The small of the red substance was intoxicating, overwhelming him as he tried to sooth the hunger that was consuming his body.  
He waited until he had drained every last drop of blood from the bag before he opened his eyes, squinting as he adjusted to the brightness. "Where..." His voice sounded scratchy and he attempted to clear his throat.

"Here. You'll need these."

He looked down at the bags of blood that landed in his lap; instinct took over with his hands moving at their own pace. He ripped the plastic with his teeth and the blood seeped out of the bag moving past his lips down his throat. A low moan escaped his mouth with pleasure as he squeezed the bag dry, inhaling the smell and allowing his senses to take over.

Blood.

He didn't know how long it had been since he had tasted it the divine substance but when he finally finished the last one, he tossed it aside.

"Where is she?...Caroline?"


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note/Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or The Originals or Legacies. All credit goes to the writers and creators.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

The pen dropped from her hand onto the table, rolling along the dark wooden top and onto the floor, making a popping sound as it landed on the marble tiles beneath her feet. Her hand shook unsteadily over her heart as she attempted to steady her breathing. The wolf who had been beside her started whining, placing it's head on her leg.

"Mommy," Hope whined, gripping onto the wolfs fur, listening to the sound of feet that came storming down the stairs.

"Hope, are you alright? What happened?"

Hope opened her eyes at the sound of his voice. "My heart, dad, my heart is shaking." She rubbed the area where her heart laid inside her chest. "Something is different. I feel different, dad."

"Elijah, what happened?"

Elijah glanced up at his sister, as he gathered Hope in his arms. "I'm not sure. It's alright, Hope. Everything is going to be alright." The wolf whined when Hope was taken away from her. "I've got it, Hayley, I've got it."

"Elijah,"

"Freya; what is going on?" He listened to Hope whimper in his arms.

Freya bit her bottom lip, looking down at Hope. "I don't know, we'll figure it out. Hope, sweetie, what is hurting?"

"My heart. Auntie Freya, my heart is on fire!" Hope buried her head in Elijah's jacket. "Make it stop!"

* * *

He was silent, the opposite reaction of what they expected but his head was spinning; his mind racing as he tried to reason with himself. This was reality, or was it an illusion, was his mind simply teasing him with what he could not have?  
His eyes roamed over her being, beautiful just like he remembered. Her hands were rested on the shoulders of a little brunette, one he had never seen. "Caroline," He blinked, tearing his eyes away from her. There was one burning question on the tip of this tongue. "Where is she?"

Davina let the question linger in the air, partly out of surprise by what had happened, but also because she wasn't sure which was the appropriate way to answer the question. "I..." She blinked; watching him rise out of the casket, the realization settling into her bones. "All this time," She mumbled to herself, as if she couldn't make sense of it. Two little girls had saved him. Not her. Not like she promised. Her eyes followed him as he stepped over the edge of the casket. "Klaus," Davina jumped up and caught his arm when he stumbled, the worry creeping into her voice. "Are you alright? How do you feel? You should lie down."

"I've been lying in a casket. I need to stand." He straightened himself up slightly, wincing at the feeling in his back. It would take more then a few blood bags to restore his strength. He could feel Davina's hand lingering but made no attempt to brush her off, instead accepting her help. "How do I feel?" He repeated the question to himself. It seemed simple, and if it was related to his physical well being it was, but mentally and emotionally, well, he was spinning himself into a web internally.  
The facts were all he could focus on right now.

"Klaus,"

He heard Marcel's voice and could see him standing with Josh, both of them looked shell shocked as if they couldn't believe what they were seeing. "I'm fine." It was true, he felt reasonably okay. He was well enough to be standing, not well enough to be running. Was this how his siblings felt each time they woke?  
His eyes continued to flicker, landing back on Caroline, he had not expected to see her, or... "Katerina,"

She flinched, none else would have noticed because she had endured years of practicing her reactions. Yet he could see, he could tell because he had spent years hunting her. He could feel her nervousness.  
The only time she willingly walked into a room where he was, was if she had a plan to eliminate him. Except she did seem like she wanted to eliminate him now.

"Her name is Katherine. Auntie Kat,"

Klaus's eyes diverted away from Katherine to the blonde standing in front of her. He took note of the way Katherine gripped the girls shoulders as if she was warning her. He never wanted that. There was never a reason for a child to fear him, after all he would never hurt them. A thousand years and countless cruel acts, though never on or toward a child. "I see." He acknowledged the girl when she glared at him.  
Feisty. Not scared.

"They woke you." Marcel's voice interrupted. "All these years trying to find you and then wake you, and these twins, they..." He shook his head almost as if he didn't believe what they had accomplished.

"Mommy," Josie tugged on Caroline's arm, nervous since Klaus had now diverted his gaze to her.

Caroline could sense that her daughter needed her, picking her up to settle her on her hip. Josie was her shy one. Not eager to attract attention. "It's okay, sweetheart." She reassured.

Klaus felt as though the wind had been knocked out of him. _Mommy_. "How much time has past?" He questioned, struggling to keep his focus.

"Nine years."

Klaus listened to the words leave Marcel's lips. _Nine years_. That was _3285_ days that he had missed with his child. Much longer then he had anticipated, yet no where near as long as his siblings had endured because of him.  
His eyes found Caroline's and then the girls. "I have a lot to thank you for."

"Well you could say it. Where is your manners?"

"Lizzie!" Caroline exclaimed. "You mind your own manners. Mister Mikaelson has been through a lot."

Klaus's lips twitched, just slightly. "Aren't you a firecracker?...Thank-you." He saw the way she smiled in triumph once he thanked her.

"So you'll help save Uncle Stefan?"

Klaus took note that Katherine's eyes were now fixated on his. The question had clearly triggered something within her. "What..."

"He was bit by a wolf..." Caroline started, but Katherine was quick to interrupt.

"Not just any wolf. Your child's mother."

"Kat..."

"He should have all the details. It wasn't some run of the mill werewolf, it was Hayley."

Caroline placed Josie in Katherine's arms and the older vampire had no choice but to grab hold of the girl. "Take the girls downstairs,"

"You cannot be..."

"Now." Caroline's voice left no room for argument.

"Mommy, be nice."

Caroline smiled at Josie. "Auntie Kat is taking you downstairs."

Katherine sighed. "You're lucky my nieces are fond of their mother." She grabbed Lizzie's hand and tugged the blond child along.

"That was unnecessary, love; Katerina is..."

"What do you mean Hayley?" Marcel inquired. "Why would she..."

"Are you certain?" Klaus asked, his head was spinning a little, mostly from the over flow of information, not being able to digest it properly, yet also from the people in the room that he hadn't expected to see.

"Very certain." Caroline confirmed, she suspected that the people in the room were people Klaus trusted otherwise she assumed they wouldn't be here. "About a month ago we stumbled across Elijah's scent. Normally I would have kept moving but we had heard you were missing, and Tyler had mentioned the werewolf that had been pregnant with your child. I admit to being curious, after all the child was part of you..."

Marcel scoffed. "Great, you're one of those. You see her as a circus attraction..." He frowned when Josh bumped him in the shoulder.

"No!" Caroline corrected him, but her eyes never left Klaus. "I wanted to make sure she was safe. There was not a single person who had heard from you, and while many theories floated about I knew you would never abandon your child."

Klaus rolled his shoulders. "You think too highly of me, sweetheart." His voice wasn't mocking, he was just stating what he thought was a fact.

"Family is everything to you, Klaus. You would never leave her, at least not willingly." Caroline knew within her bones, just by looking at him, that something was different.

"So what happened to Stefan?" Davina asked, that was what they were here for. The quicker they moved this conversation along, the quicker they would move on.

Caroline leaned back against the bookshelf. "This particular day, Stefan and I were scouting the woods by the house, just trying to catch a glimpse and I did. I saw her, so young and carefree. I was distracted for a moment and then Stefan was shouting, we were running and then she caught him. Bit him before I could make a move. I shouted his name, and it was as if she registered my words."

Klaus wasn't exactly sure which direction this story was heading. He knew he was the only cure for a wolf bite but a bite that happened a month ago...

"I swear I could see remorse in her eyes."

"Still going to kick her ass."

Caroline rolled her eyes as Katherine's voice came floating up the stairs. "Calm down, Kitty." She took a deep breath. "Bonnie placed him in a coma of sorts, the venom is still spreading just very slowly. We need..."

Klaus nodded, glancing at Josh. "A glass if you please, Joshua." He closed his eyes, grateful that Davina had her hand on his arm steadying him.

"Klaus,"

He opened his eyes, looking across at her again. That look in her eyes, he had seen that before. "What is it, Caroline?"

"Her name is Hope."

Klaus froze, the name that Caroline spoke, played over in his mind. It was fitting for a princess but it was not a name he had helped chose.  
He had not wished to be a father, after all there was no reason for him to need nor want a child, yet as threats loomed over her before her birth, reality set in. This was his daughter, he had every intention of protecting her, even if it meant sacrificing himself to do so.  
Yet people and circumstances got in the way, and she was taken from him before she could even take his first breath.

"Klaus,"

His eyes snapped to Josh who passed him a glass, and Klaus immediately bit into his wrist and allowed the blood to flow, once the glass was half full he held it out to Caroline. "I believe, Katerina, will want this."

Caroline nodded. "Thank-you, Klaus."

"How about we give the man a moment now. He just woke up from a nine year sleep. Let's give him a drink."

Klaus nodded his appreciation to Josh. Perhaps it would buy him enough time to get his thoughts straight because right now his mind was running in circles.

* * *

Davina walked through the quarter with Josh by her side; they were heading back in the direction of the compound. Marcel had ordered them both out of the compound over an hour ago, wishing to give Klaus a few moments of peace.  
It also gave her a moment to breathe, he was awake and safe which gave her a new sense of freedom but also filled her with an uncertainty.  
She just couldn't shake the feeling of failure that swarmed within the back of her mind. In the end, after all that research, all those months spent trying everything she knew, and it hadn't even been her. She hadn't woken him.

"Davina, you alright?"

She startled slightly, turning to Josh. "Hmm. I..." She couldn't burden him with her thoughts, he'd try to tell her she was being silly, that she had done so much for Klaus. "Should we tell him the truth? It doesn't seem right to keep it from him." She knew that Josh would instantly know what she was talking about, it proved when he stopped in his tracks. The compound was in view, and they couldn't enter with this conversation between them, especially since Klaus could over hear.

"Marcel was clear, until we know more we keep it between us besides I haven't been able to locate it."

"He would want to know about this. You said it surfaced."

"For a few moments. Nothing that allowed it to be traced."

Josh knew that she was right, Klaus would want to know what he was facing, he would want to know what they had been battling with for the last nine years but Marcel didn't want him to be made aware of it yet. "Look, nothing dangerous has occurred because of it." He saw the unsure look in her eyes. "Marcel wants to give him time to adjust. It's been a long time and he doesn't need to be thinking about battle right now. We don't know his state of mind." There were many sides to Klaus, who knew which one they would be dealing with now or in a few hours, he could change. "Besides; he already has a lot going on, Davina, we don't want to over load him." He spoke of that woman Caroline, she had still been at the compound when they had left.

Davina turned to look at the upper level of the compound. This didn't sit right with her, keeping something of importance from him, knowing that when he found out he would surely be angry and they would endure his wrath, but her heart did tug slightly when she saw the shadow of him in the window of Hope's nursery, the one she had never spent a night in.  
Perhaps a small amount of time to heal was appropriate. "And the other thing..."

"It didn't work, there is no need to upset him over something that never came to light." He wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "You should soak in this moment. We brought him home, his awake. Against all odds Klaus is back with us Davina. Take this as a win."

"If this is a win then why does it feel like the beginning of a war?" She leaned her head on his shoulder and they begun to walk.

"Enjoy the moment because if there is one thing we know about the Mikaelson family, it is that nothing ever stays peaceful for long. There is always something lurking in the shadows waiting for the right moment to strike them down." He rubbed her shoulder with his hand. "Don't worry about what we can't control, if what we do know surfaces again and we are faced with danger then we will handle it. We're more equipped now."

* * *

Since Caroline had mentioned her name, his everything thought had been of his little girl, of the knowledge that he had lost nine years. That the crib he was standing above would no longer serve a purpose. His daughter was no longer a baby but a child, a young girl full of wonder and life.  
It was nine years, soon to be ten, missed because of a choice his family made. He had been outraged by their choice, but lying in that casket had given that anger time to transform into hurt then sorrow. He no longer felt the need to go on a murder spree, which was what he would have done nine years ago.  
It was only now that he realized that he was achieving what Elijah and Rebekah always wished for, yet they were not here to witness his change.  
And if there was ever a show of change, it was that he helped Katerina and Caroline instead of tearing his way out of New Orleans in search for Hope.

The creaking of the door drew his attention; and he took a sip from his glass, bourbon laced with human blood, an attempt to try and ease this hunger he felt.

Caroline leaned against the doorway observing the thousand year old hybrid from the other side of the room. "It's a lot to take in,"

Klaus hummed, turning around to look at her. "Marcel is downstairs waiting for me to lose my mind, to enact some type of revenge."

"Are you going to?" Caroline raised her eyebrow.

Klaus ran his fingertips along the rail of the crib. "I don't believe I am."

"You made this for her?" She walked across the room to place her hand on the side of the crib.

Klaus nodded. "Yes. They simply thought this was another one of my art studios, never set a foot inside. I wanted it to be a surprise." He didn't say it aloud, but it hurt to know that she never spent a night in the crib he carved for her.

"It's beautiful, Klaus."

"Yes it is. Where are your girls?"

"Sleeping in the living room. Using magic can take a toll on them."

Klaus tilted his head, they had used magic for him. To wake him up. "I..."

"They'll be fine. Just need to rest." Caroline placed a hand on his arm. "Do you need to talk?"

"Is Katerina gone?"

It wasn't what she wanted to speak about, she wanted to know how he was doing. Waking up after nine years, that was a big chunk of time to loose. Yet he was avoiding the conversation, and she wouldn't push him, not if he wasn't ready. "Yes; gone back to Stefan and Bonnie. No doubt they'll appear again."

"Not leaving to be with them?" He raised his eyebrow at her.

Caroline smiled. "I thought the girls and I could stay for a bit, but if..."

"I'd like that." He touched her cheek gently with his fingertips, hearing the door downstairs click. "I believe they've returned."

"It seems you have quiet the support system here."

"It seems I do."

"Well then, you can introduce me now that we aren't gawking at you."

**/**

He knew the moment that he and Caroline stepped into the dining room what they were all waiting for. They'd been on edge the moment he had awoken, he could sense it. They were waiting for his temper to arise, for him to demand they seek out his child, and family so that he could enact some form of revenge.  
How he was portraying himself was clearly not someone they were used to. In fact, he had yet to ask them anything about Hope.

"Caroline; I would like to introduce you to; Marcel, my son. Davina, my little witch and Joshua, a friend." He reached for the wine in the middle of the table, not looking to see their reactions, instead filling himself a glass.

"Excuse me...son?" Caroline smacked him on the shoulder. "All those moments in Mystic Falls, you asked me to travel the world with you and somehow, somewhere along the way you forgot to mention you had a son?!"

"To be fair, I thought he was dead."

Caroline hit his shoulder again. "You are unbelievable."

"Actually, that's just Klaus." Marcel kicked his feet up onto the table, and leaned back in his chair. "It's wonderful to meet you, Caroline." He smiled at her.

Caroline returned his smile. "You as well."

Josh cleared his throat leaning over to whisper to Davina. "Did he just call me a friend?"

"I think so."

"Great, the fucking dagger has sent him loopy."

Klaus smirked, raising his head to look at Josh. "Take it as a compliment. It's all you get."

"I'll take it." Josh grinned.

Klaus rolled his eyes. "The three of you live here?"

"Davina and I do. Josh is staying at my old place. They didn't..."

"I never expected that they would stay here." The only natural conclusion was they would discard him in the ocean and run far away.

"They fled not long after, a few hours at most. Davina and I moved in here, she was devoted to searching for you. Being here made it easier. She sees you in a new light, Klaus, one I never thought..."

"Don't get sappy." Davina kicked Marcel under the table shutting him up before he could out her to Klaus.

Marcel looked across the table at the witch he'd adopted as his sister, and in her features he could see see that breakdown, they had only been searching for his body for a few months. He saw how drained she was, how exhausted and broken.

_"D, you have got to rest. You are going to run yourself into the ground. We'll figure this out, it's just going to take time."_

_"I cannot. You don't understand, Marcel. I promised him. I told him I would find him and each day I fail. Each day..."_

_Marcel reached forward and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You're doing your best. You're not failing."_

_Davina shook her head, taking a step back from him. "He hated me, but Kol's death, it changed us. We found a mutual understanding. I cannot fail him, not after I made a promise, not after he trusted me." She looked up at him, determination in her eyes, though it was the tears that broke his heart. "He doesn't trust, Marcel, you know this. He doesn't trust people but he did trust me and I...I can't break it."_

_"Hey, you won't. Davina, you will find a way."_

_Davina felt his arms embrace her and she gripped his t-shirt in her hands. "I can't lose him. I can't, Marcel. I just found him." She placed her head on his chest. "I'm failing. I can't find him, and I can't stop Marcel. I need him. I won't stop til he's home."_

_"We won't stop, Davina."_

_"He's the only parent I have left, Marcel. Don't let me lose him." She cried._

"Davina was devoted to finding me. What exactly have you two been doing?" Klaus sat down, passing a glass of wine to Caroline who sat to his right.

"I run the city, keep everyone working together. Being based here allows me to deal with any of your enemies that have enough courage to come into the city." Marcel reached for his glass of bourbon.

Klaus looked over at Josh, he was sitting on his phone, now remaining rather silent. "And what do you do, Joshua?" He watched the vampire look up quickly, though there was no fear in his eyes where there once would have been.

Josh knew he couldn't tell Klaus the entire truth of what he did, so he went for a part of the truth. "Marcel provides me with names of people who are looking for Hope, and I eliminate them." To an extent that was the truth.

"With the help of your boyfriend."

Josh nudged Davina with his foot. "Yes, with the help of Aiden. I tend to deal with threats that are further away. Marcel eliminates anyone in the nearby radius to New Orleans."

"Why come here? She clearly isn't here."

"We feed false information from time to time. It sends more people this way, and we can maintain it better."

"What is the plan, are you going to reconnect with Hope and your siblings?" Davina asked the question that they had all been dying to know the answer to.

"Is Hayley with Elijah?" He knew even before he was daggered that Elijah and Hayley had a connection, they wished to be a couple and with him out of their lives it only seemed fitting for them to now act upon that.

Davina shifted in her seat. "I saw them leaving the compound, that day; they kissed outside the doors. So I can only..."

"It would seem likely then." Klaus spoke to himself.

The four vampires at the table braced themselves, awaiting his reaction. He knew they were waiting to see if he would explode at the knowledge of his daughters mother, and his brother together. Yet his expression never changed.

"No." He mumbled a few moments later. "We'll keep them safe, but we will not tell them I have surfaced. They buried me for a reason, my bond with them is not what it once was." He stood up and walked out of the dining room.

Tracking enemies, making sure his daughter and family stayed safe was his main priority. Their betrayal had wounded him deeply but he would not allow that to mess with his mind. He had always tried to protect them and he would always continue to do so, from this day until his last. He would make sure his family never came to harm at the hand of others.

He slipped into his art studio, suddenly feeling a hand on his arm. "Ca..."

"You are just going to give up? You are going to walk away from her."

He frowned. "Caroline,"

"She's your daughter."

"It's not that simple. I'm damaged, Caroline." He reached behind her and slammed the door shut, sealing them into a private space. "That dagger it changed things...I've seen things."

"Klaus,"

"What will I tell her, Caroline? How will I explain where I have been?" He placed his hands on the desk, staring at the papers spread across them, drawings he'd done before he was daggered. "How can I destroy every image of the family she has? Rip it apart and upset her entire world. She doesn't deserve it."

"You are her father,"

"If I walk into her life, I will destroy it. She'll end up despising them; or not believing me and despising me." He swiped the pictures of the desk in a wave of anger but it was half-hearted. he just did not have the energy. "They took her from me." He fell back in the desk chair. The tears trailing down his cheeks. Emotions he had been trying to hold in. "They took her."

Caroline walked across the floor, and grabbed his face in her hands. "You are her father. God, Klaus; you didn't deserve this." She watched him close his eyes and her heart broke for him. "You're her father." She whispered to him again.

* * *

"Hayley?"

Hayley stood in the bedroom bare feet and naked, her eyes glaring straight into Elijah's, a fierce anger spreading through her body. "Where is she? Where is my daughter?"

"How are you...you're..."

"In my body?" Hayley finished his sentence. "I don't know. I don't know how! A year Elijah," Hayley snapped, shoving his hand away from her body as he tried to touch her. "A year! A years of watching you and Freya be the parents. A years of watching you make all the decisions."

"Hayley,"

She shoved his chest, hard enough for him to stumble back. "A year, Elijah; since you cursed me to this hell!" She shoved him again.

"Hayley, please understand..."

"Understand?! You cursed me because I didn't agree because I wanted to give her more then this."

"Hayley..."

Tears rushed down her face due to the anger she was feeling. Anger toward him, toward Freya. "I want her to have a life! To not stay cooped up in this house with nowhere to go. To be not be home schooled. It's not a life, Elijah!" She turned around and grabbed a t-shirt and sweats from the draw, pulling them on. "This life was meant to be better, it was supposed to be normal but she can't even leave this house without someone by her side."

"Hayley, please; this house is safe. If we moved, it others found out..."

"You're a coward, Elijah."

"I was trying to keep her safe."

Hayley stared at him with a fierceness like no other. "She's my child to keep safe. Not yours. She has never been yours! I decide what is best for her. Not you, not Freya!" She saw the hurt creep into his eyes, but she was to angry to let it affect her.

The door opened and both Freya and Rebekah stumbled in, gasping with shock at her appearance. "Hayley?"

"When we put Klaus down, it was with the intention we would live a free life. Where is the freedom, Elijah?" Hayley asked the burning question.

Elijah sighed, his eyes closed. "There cannot be freedom while someone continues to hunt us."

"Whose fault is that?" Rebekah snapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou for all your comments, please let me know what you think. 
> 
> Much Love. x


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note/Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or The Originals or Legacies. All credit goes to the writers and creators.

"You need to tell him."

Davina raised her eyebrow at Marcel, she should have known he would attempt to put this back on her. "Absolutely not. It's your turn."

"No," Marcel sat on the edge of the table, his arms crossed. "I am always the one to deliver bad news."

"Exactly how it should be. You're older."

The oldest. He hated how she constantly played that line. She knew as much as he did. "Maybe if we told Caroline, she could break it too him." She seemed nice enough, though they had only known each other a week.

Josh exhaled, staring across his apartment at the two of them. They had burst into his apartment almost twenty minutes ago and were still having the same argument. "If this is the reason you came over, could you please take it outside? I was sleeping." The two of them could deny it until they were blue in the face, but being with each other brought out the inner child in them both.

Davina turned to face Josh. "He can't palm this off to Caroline, it should be him, shouldn't it?"

"Oh don't bring Josh into this. He's your best-friend, he'll always side with you."

"You brought me into this when you stormed into my apartment screaming at each other. You are both acting like children, stop it." Josh spoke loudly, shifting the attention back to him. "Marcel, it should be you..." He held his hand up before Marcel could interrupt him. "When he woke a week ago, you wanted it kept secret, therefore it is your responsibility to now correct it. Understood?" Josh couldn't help but feel the pleasure that rose in him at the sight of there sheepish looks. "Now, both of you go home. I was trying to enjoy a peaceful lie in with my boyfriend."

Davina blushed. "Oops. I'm leaving. Bye Aiden." She knew the wolf would be awake in the other room.

"Bye Davina."

Marcel quickly nodded in agreement. "I'm going with her."

Josh shook his head as they rushed out the apartment, as quickly as they stormed into it earlier. He loved them, he really did but sometimes they were impossible to deal with.

* * *

"They are keeping something from me. They are lying to me."

"Is that you being worried or is the paranoid side of you making a comeback?" It had been a week, a whole seven days and all she had been able to catch of him since that first night was a glimpse or two. He had been hold up in his art studio painting endlessly, hours upon hours, barely stopping to sleep or eat.  
It was his way of coping, she knew that but it would be nice if he talked to her instead of shutting himself away.

"What are they keeping from me?"

Caroline finished opening the board game, passing it to Josie. "Mommy will be back in a moment." She walked towards him, watching his movements as he reached for a bottle of bourbon. "They might not be hiding anything."

"They are."

"Klaus," Caroline sighed. "You're being irrational. They might not be hiding anything; and if they are, perhaps they have good reason."

"I'm fine." He knew what she was insinuating. "I do not need for them to tread on eggshells around me. I am not fragile."

"That isn't what any of us are saying." She grabbed his arm, stopping him from retreating. "Nine years is a lot of time, Klaus and seven days is barely any time to recover from that. Perhaps they want to give you time,"

"I don't want time. I want normal."

Caroline smiled at him. "You aren't normal," She saw his mock pout, and she laughed lightly. "They are your family, they are just trying to protect you. Give them time to come clean."

"Mommy, come and play."

Klaus looked over at the twins who were staring intently at them. "You've been here a week, Caroline,"

"Which isn't nearly enough time," She saw his eyes drift to her, questions floating in them.

Klaus felt his heart drop into his stomach at those eyes, only she could do that to him. "They can't keep sleeping in the living room forever. They can have their pick of any room," She'd know which ones are taken, the first initial of the owner was craved on the door.

Caroline raised her eyebrow. "Are you asking me to move in?"

"I didn't ask." He turned around and headed for his studio again, more thoughts needing to meet canvas.

* * *

The paint splattered across the canvas, his hand guiding the brush back and forth through the brown paint in soft strokes. Art had always been his outlet, ever since he was a child. In those times he had carved little wooden objects, each one held his emotions, a way to store them without allowing people to see how he truly felt. Those objects along with his painting, harbored the rage, sadness and rare happiness that he had felt through the years. Some of which were eventually disposed of, or sold over time and those that he couldn't part with were stored.  
It was not all his art was about though, it was a skill that helped him to plot evil plans and find inner peace. This particular one in front of him was based off imagination. He was guiding the brush gently downwards as he painted the image he had conjured within his mind in the nine years he had been daggered. This painting was going to symbolize the sadness, anger, hurt and sorrow that he felt during that time, they were the emotions weighing him down. This was going to allow him to release some of that.  
And while this painting held so much emotion, it was a picture of innocence. This was his daughter, or how he imagined she would be. Hope would know nothing of the monster he was when he was daggered and thrown into the ocean by his family.  
The family that did not know of how he had been changing for the sake of his child. It had left him wondering if there was any point to staying this new version of himself, now that his daughter would never know who he had become for her.

"Klaus,"

He had heard footsteps, the creaking of the door and he had wished that the person wouldn't interrupt him, yet they did. He would have once ignored the intrusion but it didn't seem right anymore. He had allowed the past to become the past while he was submerged under water.  
Marcel was his child, all that he had been in the past was forgotten. If he was truly going to lay his past to rest then he need to define who Marcel was. He could no longer pretend that Marcel didn't deserve the same treatment as he would give Hope. "Yes?" He paused, lifting the brush from the canvas to stare at his work.

"I need to speak with you. It's important." The hesitation in Marcel's voice was thickening in the air. "I hoped we would never need to speak of this..."

"What is it?" Klaus placed the brush into the jar and set it on the table. "Well?" He grabbed the cloth to wipe his hands and turned to give Marcel his undivided attention.

Marcel stood awkwardly in the doorway, it was not an easy task catching Klaus up on the past nine years. Anything they would tell him would leave them all on edge, just waiting for him to crack. The man before him had been back seven days, most of which was spent hold up in this very room.  
Anything they had told him so far had been met with no emotion. It wasn't that Klaus had been a emotional guy in the past, but this was different. Marcel couldn't quiet put his finger on it. "Let's walk. You've spent most of the last week in this room."

Klaus followed him out the door, quietly admitting to himself that a change of scenery might do him good. "Does this have to do with whatever you and Davina were arguing over this morning?"

"You heard that?"

Klaus hummed lightly. "Only a brief piece just before you left. Where did you go?"

"Josh's." Marcel muttered, rubbing the back of his head. "There isn't any easy way to say this, so, the white oak stake, the one you kept hidden, it's missing." As he headed down the stairs, Klaus following.

"Elijah will have it. He wouldn't be foolish enough to have left New Orleans without it." He knew the type of person his brother was, he would not have left knowing there was a weapon lost that could intentionally kill a member of the family, it would have had his immediate attention.

"He left without it." Marcel confirmed. "Your enemies were closing in, you were underwater, they took their leave. From what intel we could gather we understood Freya was going to locate it once they were safe. However, someone placed a cloaking spell over it and it has been untraceable for the last nine years. Strangely enough Josh got a trace on it the day you woke up."

"Why am I only hearing about this now?"

Marcel cringed internally. "This is my fault. I didn't believe there was any reason to tell you immediately because no one could find it. I was only planning to keep it from you long enough for you to get settled, or if something concrete happened to arise."

Klaus raised his eyebrow. "Well,"

"Josh got another hit last night from a friend, and he found out it's on the market."

"Are you telling me the stake is for sale?"

Marcel nodded. "Josh and Davina spent last night tracking it to a dark net online auction. The stake itself is still missing."

Klaus crossed his arms, fixing Marcel was a stern glare. "I assume you have a plan. That stake is the only weapon that can be used to kill an original. Who is the target?"

"Your entire family are targets. From the chat inside the auction, we are under the impression at least one of the bidders wishes to kill all your siblings."

"Who would want to kill Nobel Elijah and Sweet Rebekah?"

"They wish to avenge you." Davina caught up to them as they entered the dining room. "This person is going to kill your siblings in your honor."

Klaus blinked, staring at Davina as if she had grown two heads. Never had he met a single soul that would defend him, well, there was one, but they were dead. "This is impossible. No one would knowingly defend me. I am the evil hybrid, nothing more then a monster."

"You can't possibly believe that!" Since Kol's death they had grown closer, she was able to understand him. Klaus wasn't evil, though he had committed evil offences mostly in the name of protecting those he loved. "This person was defending you, the only question we have is, who?"

"Well, I have absolutely no bloody idea."

* * *

"What did she mean by it, Freya?" Hayley paced back and forth across the floor, this was the first time she had been in the same room as Freya and Elijah for the past week. She had spent every ounce of her time in Hope's room or with her in the garden soaking in every moment she could. "What did it mean?"

Freya glanced up from her book. "I don't know, Hayley, perhaps it was nothing but a bit of indigestion. It was most likely nothing."

The last thing Hayley wanted was to rely on Freya and Elijah; after all they had done but if something was wrong with Hope then she needed to try. This was her daughter. "If it was nothing then you an Elijah wouldn't be having private conversations." Hayley retorted, looking at Elijah who was staring out the window. "What are you not telling me?!" It was a simple question and she demanded they answered her. This was her daughter.

Freya turned to Elijah. "Well," It was clear she was seeking his approval to tell Hayley.

"No! Do not look at him. This is not his child. It doesn't concern him." Hayley snapped. "Speak to me." She ignored Elijah when he looked at her, he was the last person she wanted to talk to.

"They say that wolves can sense family, that the connection in their blood draws them together. Hope is wolf descendant, we know that she can sense you, Hayley. The change, the shaking and burning of her heart, the pull she described, it could be an indication that Niklaus is awake. In slumber she wouldn't have felt the immediate draw, and if she did feel something she would have been able to pass it off as nothing more then a flutter. The connection to him if he is awake would be of concern to her, it would be new and that first initial connection would have sparked an episode like what we saw."

"You believe Klaus is awake?" Hayley placed her hand on her forehead. "Oh god," She breathed deeply, this wasn't what she needed right now. She was already at war with Elijah, to add Klaus into the mix.

"Keep calm, Hayley," Elijah shut the curtain.

"Do not tell me to keep calm. Your brother, the one we betrayed is probably hunting us right now!"

Freya stood up. "As I said it is only a theory, Hayley. Indigestion is more likely. No one would have been able to find Niklaus, and if they did, I made certain it wasn't easy to remove the dagger. We would know if he was awake."

"Would we?" Rebekah spoke for the first time. "If he is awake, he would not let us know. Our brother could simply be plotting the right moment to strike us all off. Thanks to Elijah we have no idea where the stake is, which makes this a real possibility," She turned to Hayley. "This was a terrible idea, the chance of him waking was always there. You and I trusted in Freya and Elijah, but it was always a bad decision. If he is awake and Hope can feel it, then it is only a matter of time before he feels it too, and when he does he will come for her."

Hayley turned her back to them, taking a deep breath. "I need to get her out of here."

"No." Elijah spoke firmly. "If you leave now, whoever is out there will have the advantage."

"So my choices are null. Either a stranger or Klaus is hunting us; and in order to stay safe I have to stay here with you? You cursed me to a hell, Elijah. With Klaus at least I knew who he was, you pretend to love and care for me, then you rip my world apart."

"Hayley,"

Hayley turned around, vamp sped and had him pressed against the wall. "I will never forgive you for the time you stole from me."

Rebekah spoke before Elijah could. "You lost a year. Klaus lost nine."

* * *

Davina was curled up on her bed, several books on witch craft were spread out around her. These were the books she had been collecting over the past nine years, each time she had discovered a new one, she had prayed it held the answer to Klaus.  
Now she looked over these books again, for what seemed to be the millionth time, though none of the spells were what she needed.  
When it came to locating the stake, a simple locator spell should have been enough but whoever had done this was going to great lengths to keep it hidden.

The knock on the door drew her attention away from the book. "Come in," She wasn't surprised to see Klaus, and the words came tumbling out her mouth. "I'm sorry we lied, well, not lied but hid the truth...deceived might be the appropriate word."

Klaus raised his eyebrow. "You're rambling, love." He interrupted her. "What are you doing?" He had been slightly surprised when he noticed that Davina had chosen the room opposite of Kol's. He had honestly thought she would want his room to be closer to him.

"Just looking, I need to find a way to remove the cloaking spell on the stake." Davina could sense that something wasn't right with him. There was a part of him that changed when he was drowning at the bottom of the ocean. The normal Klaus would have lashed out in rage, yet he had not. It was just as strange as his opposed stance against seeking out Hope. Klaus had reformed from the evil monster into a numb person with no feelings, at least that was how it felt.

Klaus walked over to the window, looking out onto the street. "Marcel told me that you were devoted to the task of finding and waking me."

She fought to push down that feeling, the one that constantly reminded her that she hadn't woken him. She had done a half job, but that wasn't his burden to bare. "Well, I may have owed you one, or two." She shrugged it off, failing to tell him the real reason.

"Intriguing. For what?" He turned to look at her, hands folded behind his back.

"You pulled me back when I...when we lost Kol. You were the only one who noticed how raw my grief was. I do not believe I would have managed through that time without you."

"You would have been fine. You are stronger then you give yourself credit for."

"I might know that now, bit I didn't know that at the time." She felt the tears rising in her eyes, and she blinked rapidly as if she was trying to make them disappear. "You saved me, and I owed it to you to return the favor..." She looked down at her lap. "I failed, I failed you." She mumbled, it was quiet, very quiet but it was the first time she had spoken the words aloud and it felt good to say them.

Klaus stared at her for a moment, seeing the tears that were beginning to trail down her cheeks. "You did not fail me. Why would you say that?"

Davina looked up at him, her eyes shining with vulnerability. "I told you I would wake you up, I tried everyday for seven months to wake you and I didn't..." Her breath hitched slightly. "I wasn't powerful enough. I failed."

Klaus walked over to the bed, grabbing her arm and pulling her up. He tilted her chin up when she tried to look away from him. "You did not fail me. Do you understand me? You fought for me; you brought me home."

"Klaus,"

"You did all that you could. More then I should have asked for." He saw the tears flowing faster, and he found himself regretting anything he had ever asked of her. She was just a girl, a teenage girl and he had placed all the pressure on her shoulders. He had asked to much of her. "You did good, little witch. You did good." He pulled her into his embrace, one hand cradling her head to his chest, the other arm holding her up.

Davina sobbed into his chest, her hands gripping his jacket tightly. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, love; you did all you could." He was a bastard. He knew it. He had done this to her and if it had been nine years ago, he never would have cared about the pain she felt, but now she was his family.

"I thought I lost you forever. I already lost Kol, and then...you wouldn't wake up, Klaus, you wouldn't..."

Her cries, she was breaking apart. It was his fault, all his fault. He had to fix it, he had to fix her. "You will never lose me, sweetheart." He rubbed her back gently. "You will never lose me." He repeated to her, placing a kiss on the top of her head. "I'm right here."

"I..."

He pulled back from her slightly, feeling that she was hesitant to let go but needing to see her face. "You did all you could; I will never fault you for that." He said the words with such conviction that she nodded slowly. "Marcel told me," He paused, taking a moment to study her face. "You gave up your life for me. You quit school, lost countless friends, barely left the compound and let your needs faded away."

Davina sighed, closing her eyes. Her life had not turned out at all like she had expected, a part of her was disappointed in herself. A rite of passage would have been to finish school, but she was a vampire now, she told herself that she would have her whole existence to finish. "None of that was important." In truth, she felt like if she had her family, if she had Josh then it was all she would ever need, so she had pushed everything aside to piece her family back together.

"It bloody well is important!" His voice raised just slightly, and he watched the shock take over her expression. He didn't know where this side of him had come from, was it the side he had buried long ago back when he was human, when he was just a child? He was disturbed by the knowledge that he had messed up a sixteen year olds life. This girl had become a vampire because of him then proceeded to give up every sense of normal just to devote herself to saving him. "The life you had before you became involved with Mikaelson drama matters, little witch. You sacrificed everything for me, for this family. You still are..." He looked at the books that covered her bed.

Davina swiped at the tears on her face. "I need to find the stake."

"At what cost?" It was said mostly to himself but he saw her raised eyebrow. He wasn't sure where this side of him had come from, the only people to ever see it were his younger siblings. Perhaps being buried inside a box drowning had made him realize that having a family meant doing right by them even if they did not do right by you. He would find the stake. He would save them. But it would not be at the cost of her.  
He gently swept the hair of her face with his fingers. "I have stolen nine years from you Davina, I will not steal another nine. Tonight is yours. No magic. No stake." He saw her about to interrupt and he shook his head. "At any moment what we have could end, so you need to embrace the life you have."

"Are you alright?" It sounded a little sarcastic, but she hadn't meant it that way, she was worried. This wasn't the Klaus she was used too.

Klaus nodded. "I'm fine." He gestured to the door. "I believe Josh will be happy to receive your company. Go enjoy yourself,"

Davina looked torn, her eyes darting back to her books, then to door, then back to him. "I should..."

"Go." He tilted his head. "I'm awake; and I have no intention of letting anything bad happen to someone I claim as family. Go, there is nothing that can be done tonight."

Davina bit her bottom lip, hesitantly grabbing her bag. "Alright. Tonight but tomorrow I work."

Klaus smirked. "If you say." He was a little surprised when she gave him a brief hug but he returned it. "Have fun." He watched her leave, feeling the relief spread through his body. He had no intention of being the reason Davina had no life. He did not want for her to spend all her years mixed within Mikaelson drama. She deserved better.  
However, the relief he felt was also accompanied by a thick sense of sorrow.  
This was a moment he would never experience with Hope. While he wished it could be different, he would not put his baby at risk. It was like they had said before they deposited him into the ocean.

He had to many enemies and Hope would never be safe. Not with him.

* * *

Caroline found him flipping through the brown leather book, grabbing the bottle of bourbon with one hand. "Pouring yourself another drink? Would you like to talk instead?"

Klaus grabbed another glass, hearing her voice float across the room. "No. I'd rather have another drink."

"You always say that but in the end you want to talk." In Mystic Falls he'd always started with distraction, til she would force the topic out of him. It was how she came to care about him, to sympathize with him because she was able to get past the distraction and it was a rarity that anyone could. "Do you want to talk about your siblings? Or Hope?" She took a seat on the edge of his bed. "What is in the book?"

"Over the years I have crossed many people, these are some of the worst, the ones who would be pleased to have revenge. Davina and Marcel may believe the individual wants to avenge me, I cannot be so sure."

"You are the definition of paranoid. You are aware of that right? How far back is this dated, surely some of them would be dead."

Klaus nodded slightly. "The ones I know are dead, I have crossed out."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Of course. Definition of paranoid. Where are you starting?"

"With those that have the most to gain by killing a member of this family." He reached for another glass, pausing for a moment to get her a drink. "You do not need to be here for this."

"I thought you might need to talk about it."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"You're being stubborn." She took the glass he held out to her, before he retreated back a few steps.

"You're being nosy."

Caroline smiled. "It's how I have to be to get you to open up to me. Klaus; are you okay? Surely you..."

"I'm fine."

Caroline raised her eyebrow, she didn't believe his words for a second. "Talk to me. Ask me something, anything. Or vent. You can't keep everything bottled up, it's not good for you."

"Ask you anything?"

"Yes."

"What are we, Caroline? Lovers, friends or perhaps passing ships that simply help each other." He watched her mouth fall open in surprise. "Is that why you are here? Simply to help me through this mess, the next drama in my life."

"We do not need to do this now. Your focus should be Hope."

"My focus will always be Hope." He stepped towards her slowly, until he was standing in her space. "Where do we stand, Caroline? I need to know." Klaus had a million questions burning in his mind. He had questions for his siblings, for Hayley, for Davina and Marcel, For Caroline. So many questions all burning, taunting him. This was one question that could be answered, if she would just tell him.

Caroline ran her tongue over her bottom lip, tasting the remains of the bourbon. She knew her answer, deep inside she had known it since Mystic Falls. There was something about Klaus, a pull she couldn't resist even though she had tried her hardest.  
Then he had left, and not long after she was confronted with the knowledge he was about to be a father and that was enough to dim the feeling just for a while.  
Until he went missing, no one had known where he was, how he was...and her choice had been one of ease. She was packing up everything, leaving her life behind to find him. But life would get in the way again, and the drama, the fight...the pregnancy. Her pregnancy. It gave her no choice but to stay put, to have to release the reigns on the hope she had.  
And now she was here on a chance. A chance that despite everything he had going on that he might still love her.

Caroline wasn't stupid. She knew they had a million things to discuss, her past nine years being one. But she'd tell him everything, every little insignificant detail if that was what he wanted.  
It was a leap, a leap of faith because it was an incredible predicament they were in. She wasn't even certain he was in the right frame of mind for a full blown relationship, a commitment to her.  
It was possible that six months from this moment he still wouldn't be ready for that. Yet she knew that she would wait, she would wait for him, it was a promise she made to herself and now he was asking. _**Where did they stand?**_

"I know where I stand, where my place is. It's with you. Klaus, if I hadn't been pregnant, I would have been here years ago, by your side." She took a deep breath. "You were missing, and I was ready to pack up my entire life to seek you out. No matter how much I denied it then, I felt something for you and I still do. I let you go once Klaus and I didn't follow, but just know, I love you and I'm never letting go." She looked up to meet his eyes, waiting for his reaction, attempting to squash that feeling that whispered rejection.

"The dagger didn't work, not as they thought it would. I could think, I could hear...I was semi aware though it all. I've existed in this world for a thousand years, and I relived every moment of those year within the nine I was daggered." He closed his eyes, just momentarily. "I love my siblings. I love Marcel, Hope and Davina but this love..." He let his eyes roam her face. "I have never had the privilege of this love."

Caroline blinked, unsure of where this was going. "Is this the part where you tell me that in order to keep me safe, we cannot be together?" She didn't think she could listen to him say those words, because there was no place safer then by his side.

"No sweetheart, this is the part where I tell you, in order to save myself, I cannot let you go."

"Klaus,"

He dropped to his knees in front of her, the empty cup falling to his side as his hands framed her face, gently pulling her towards him. "I've loved you since I laid eyes on you. I saw you for more then just your looks, for the girl who always seemed to be passed over. When I offered to take you to see the world; I knew you would say no but I had faith that it would be that offer that brought you back to me. You're the one, Caroline." He was surprised when she leaned down and crashed her lips against his, he wound his arm around her body and readjusted them so he could hold her close unwilling to break the connection.

If this was his chance at love then he was grabbing onto it with two hands and never letting go.


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note/Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or The Originals or Legacies. All credit goes to the writers and creators.

Klaus lay silently in his bed, eyes closed however sleep did not claim him, his thoughts were focused on last night. He could hear her breathing, feel her cuddled close with her head on his chest, one of his arms around her waist holding her to him. Yet it all felt like a hallucination. He could not bring himself to realistically believe that he was in this moment with Caroline, the woman that had made him believe that he could love.

Love.

It was a term, a topic that he had never thought would open it's door to the abomination, the bastard son as his father had once labelled him. Who could love someone as evil as him?  
Even as she slept beside him, he was reminded of the fact that even she had once called him a paranoid psychopath.

Had he himself ever felt love? Yes, though it was fleeting, a feeling that he had tried to ignore in fear of more disappointment and more heartbreak. He had not wanted the feeling of his heart being ripped from his chest and stomped on.

However, that dagger being pulled from his chest had given him a new prospective on life. Perhaps he shouldn't draw disappointment, fear and weakness from love; maybe it was possible that love was in fact strong and powerful, just like Elijah had always wanted him to believe.

He ran his fingertips up Caroline's right side and into her blonde hair. It was time for him to make a serious change. He needed to love without fear; and it was because of her that he was drawn to the idea. She was the first person that he had truly felt a connection too.

"Did you sleep well?"

Klaus did not startle at her words, though his lips spread in a grimace. He had fallen asleep when they first climbed under the covers but as the nightmares of the past stirred within him, he had awakened. Her presence alone had been able to sooth him enough that painting wasn't required, but he still couldn't bare to close his eyes. "I slept for nine years, love."

Caroline lifted her head to look at him, her fingertips gently gliding across his chest. "A restless night?"

"No." It was a small white lie, but he did not wish for her to worry. "I slept; then I watched you sleep."

"Creepy." She teased him lightly. "Do you know how long I have waited for this moment, to wake with you?"

Klaus tilted his head, sweeping a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. He had missed the simple pleasure of seeing her smile, it had been way to long between Mystic Falls and this moment. "Nine years?"

"Longer Klaus. Much longer."

He brushed his thumb along her cheek; how long had he waited for those words. To know that she was choosing to be with him. "You can call me Nik."

She raised her eyebrow in surprise. "I thought that was only reserved for Rebekah."

"And Kol."

"Nik," The name left her lips. "That sounds different."

He chuckled. "That it does, perhaps Klaus is better fitted."

"Oh no," Caroline tutted flipping herself on top of him so that she was straddling his hips. "You cannot take that back, Nik," The name rolled off her tongue and she couldn't help but grin with confidence at the little shiver that rolled through his body. "You like that?"

"What I would like," He flipped them over so that he was hovering above her. "Is for us to make up for lost time." He pulled the blankets over them and leaned down to kiss her.

* * *

"Marcel Gerard!" Davina's voice was loud and demanding as she stormed into the living area, completely unsurprised to find him sitting on the couch, legs on the table and phone in hand.  
She had over heard Marcel letting Josh know that he and Klaus were leaving; she hadn't gathered much apart from their destination.  
And if there was one thing Davina despised it was being out of the loop. She was no longer a child even if she was forever frozen at sixteen.

"Good-morning, D, how are you feeling?"

Davina ignored his pleasantries. "Don't try and distract me. Why are you taking Klaus to Atlanta?"

Marcel looked unphased, placing down his phone and picking up his glass. "I got word there is a meeting beginning held in regards to the stake. We are going to go and..."

"You want to take Klaus to a place where vampires are gathering to find the very object that could kill the Mikaelson family? Are you insane, has someone cast a curse on you? Marcel, this is not funny!" She scolded him for laughing at her. "You cannot take him. I will not allow it. Atlanta could be a war zone."

"I wasn't aware that you are my mother, Davina." Klaus entered the room, his eyes flickering to the youngest of the two. "I retract that. My mother would take pleasure in sending me to a war zone."

Davina pointed at him. "Have you gone crazy?"

"Always been a little crazy, love, can't believe you haven't noticed." He sat down. "You do not need to approve my whereabouts. I will be fine."

Davina squeezed her eyes shut in frustration. These two would be the death of her. "No, this is insane. It could be a trap. I'm coming, you cannot go alone."

"What am I, chopped liver?" Marcel stretched his hands above his head. "He wouldn't be alone. I will be with him the entire time. Besides, we are more then capable of protecting ourselves." He stood up. "You aren't coming with us."

"You do not control me. If you are intent on going to his meeting. I should be there." There was a chair between her and Marcel, which was lucky because her temper was rising. "You are risking everything by taking him out into the world. Everyone assumes he is still missing."

"Davina, he is the original hybrid. Practically unkillable. I do not see him going to down without a little fight. Have faith."

"Marcel!" She scolded him, her eyes flickering to Caroline as she entered the room with her twins by her side; she had vampire hearing, she would have heard the conversation they were having, which meant she would surely she would understand. "You can't possibly agree with this."

Caroline glanced towards the teenage witch; while she still didn't know Davina nor Marcel well, she did know they were like children to Klaus; and she loved him which meant they were a package deal. Not that it bothered her, since she did have the twins.  
However in this moment Davina was looking at her as if she wanted her to do something; but the teenager had to know that no one ordered Klaus around. "You must know he'll do as he pleases. No one has been able to tame him yet." Though Elijah had tried, Caroline knew that.

"Oh love; the people trying to tame me weren't you."

Caroline rolled her eyes, leaning down to place a kiss on his cheek. "Would you be as amusing if you were tamed?" She saw his smirk as he thought over her remark. "Look, girls, breakfast."

Lizzie jumped into the chair beside Klaus. "You aren't a lion."

Klaus raised his eyebrow. "A lion? What on earth does a lion have to do with anything?" He asked the child.

Lizzie shrugged. "They tame lions in the circus."

Klaus couldn't help it, he chuckled as did everyone else at the table. "I'm no lion, sweetheart; I'm a wolf." He had yet to have the conversation with Caroline that was lingering, but he knew it would come. These girls; how had they come to be? What did they know?

Lizzie tilted her head to the side, as if she was studying his features. "You don't have a tail."

"Elizabeth." Caroline exclaimed, biting her bottom lip.

Klaus simply waved her off. "I'm a hybrid; right now I am in vampire form."

"Can I see the wolf?" Lizzie leaned forward on her elbows. "Can I?"

"Not at the dining table; perhaps when I return from my trip."

"The trip you shouldn't go on." Davina steered the conversation back to the original topic turning back to Marcel. "You should know better."

Their banter had reminded him of Kol and Rebekah. It was an intriguing aspect of their relationship, one he had not had the privilege to witness yet; however even though it was entertaining, it was unnecessary. "It has been decided, Davina, Marcellus and I leave tomorrow. You will not be joining us. Use the time we are gone to think of your future." It might no longer be important to her, but it was important to him that she return to normal life as quickly as possible.  
If Hope were here with him, he would want her life to be normal, not ruled by the supernatural. It was the same thing he wished for Davina.

"You're not serious." Davina's jaw ticked with annoyance. "I will not stay here while you are in Atlanta. I am a woman not a child."

Klaus raised his eyebrow, clearly she did not realize that she was indeed throwing a tantrum with the way her foot stomped against the ground. "You may have lived longer then your sixteen years but your brain will not age over time. For example, Rebekah was seventeen when she was turned, and now at a thousand years old, she still craves things a human teenager would."

"Do not compare me to Rebekah, she is spoiled."

Klaus chuckled slightly. "That she is. And although she can appear mature, at times she falters." He saw her grimace; because she knew what he was saying. That while she might mature in someways, she would always be a teenager at heart. "You are not coming with us, love."

"I am not a child! I will not be treated like one!" She turned around and walked out of the room, the door to her bedroom could be heard slamming moments later.

"Hmm, I think we can all agree that went well."

"You think that went well?"

Klaus nodded to Marcel. "You were exactly like that at sixteen, Marcellus, as were Kol and Rebekah. Nothing to be concerned with. Now, I am rather famished."

Marcel frowned. "Will you stop calling me, Marcellus?"

Klaus waved his hand dismissively. "I am your father, I do as I please." He reached forward to pick a grape off Lizzie's plate, the child reacted by attempting to smack his hand but he got what he wanted and popped the grape in his mouth, leaning back in his chair and completely missing the look on Marcel's face.

Marcel could barely believe the words that flowed from Klaus mouth, it had been a long time since he had the original referred to him as his father. While Elijah used the term often, and even Rebekah at times, Klaus rarely spoke the words.  
It was not only strange to hear but it awakened something inside of Marcel that he thought died years ago when the Mikaelson siblings fled New Orleans.

Caroline slipped into the chair beside Josie running her hand through the tiny girls dark hair, she was staring at the plate in front of her quietly eating; she was incredibly shy and it would take her a little while to warm up to anyone in the compound. "I need to look into schools,"

Klaus opened one eye, after last night it shouldn't have come as a shock yet it still did. Schools meant permanent. He knew deep inside, buried within him that abandonment was an issue for him, though he would never admit it aloud. Caroline had told him she was not leaving, he had told her that he wouldn't let her go but inside there had been a whisper from the very moment he saw her when he woke. A whisper that told him she would leave, after all everyone always did.

"Do I have to go to school?" Lizzie whined. "Davina's not."

"Davina is." Klaus looked at the blonde child. "In fact, I think she would love to look at schools with you."

Lizzie scrunched her nose up. "Really? Cause I don't want to."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "We'll have fun." She glanced between Klaus and Marcel. "And you two will be safe. I expect two fully formed vampires when you return. Understood?"

Klaus smirked. "Yes love."

* * *

"We have no choice, we have to leave."

_I failed once to protect those that needed it._   
_I will atone for that._   
_I will remove you from the equation._   
_I'll do the right thing._

Rebekah looked away from the note, turning to Elijah. He was leaning against the fireplace staring into the flames as if they would hold the answer. "It wasn't meant to be like this. We were meant to be safe. No more running."

"Removing Niklaus from our lives was meant to cease all threats from his enemies." Elijah spoke as if he didn't understand why someone would want to hurt the family.

Hayley felt sick; her heart was in her stomach. In order to keep her child safe she had done a terrible thing; she had stolen her child from Klaus only to be betrayed by two people in the room with her. Two people she was now being forced to deal with because they could help keep Hope safe. "We still can't confirm that the threat isn't coming from Klaus himself."

"It's not."

All eyes turned to Rebekah, as she placed the note back onto the table. "How can you be certain, sister?" Freya did not know Klaus as well as the others, but she knew enough to know that he was a danger. That this was something he would do.

"For one; Klaus wouldn't send a note. He would merely strike when the time was perfect. Second; I've come to terms with the fact that Nik would never end our lives."

"Rebekah,"

"Do not be mistaken, Elijah; if he is awake then we will all be punished for our actions but he would never kill us. It's written in our past."

Hayley raised her eyebrow, all those years ago Rebekah had commented that it was treachery worth death, now she was saying otherwise. "How can you be certain?"

Rebekah pulled the curtain back from the window, looking out onto the garden. "Niklaus can be a miserable excuse for a brother, he has no tolerance for betrayal yet of all the acts we've committed against him in thousand years, never once has he attempted to kill any of us." She glanced back at Hayley. "I remember back when I was just a child, no more then Hope's age, I accidentally dropped one of Kol's wooden toys that Klaus had made him in the fire."

"Accidentally?" Freya questioned.

"I shouldn't have been playing so close. It was in my basket, I was spinning around and it flew out and into the fire. Kol was furious. He pounced on me, threatening all sorts of things. _I'll kill you, Rebekah._ I didn't understand why he was so angry, it was a mere toy."

"How does this..."

"Nik grabbed him, pulling him off me. I remember his words. _Never threaten to kill a member of this family, Kol. We are all we have. Once she is gone, you never get a second chance._ " Rebekah turned back towards the window. "Klaus would never end our lives. It's permanent. He wouldn't get a second chance."

"He chooses to dagger you."

Rebekah hummed in acknowledgement. "The dagger is not permanent."

"If it isn't Klaus; then who is hunting us?"

**/**

Hope sat on the bottom stop of the staircase listening to the conversation between her parents and aunts. The name Klaus kept coming into discussion and she felt as though she had heard that name before. Someone had mentioned that name, she was certain.  
At nine years old she was more then able to comprehend bad news, someone was hunting their family and if that was this person named Klaus then she certainly wouldn't let him hurt her family.

_Hope_

Hope frowned, turning around she did not see anyone standing behind her, it was just the voice again.  
She had not mentioned it to anyone in fear of them thinking something was wrong with her. Her parents might think that she was practicing magic without them, and then she'd be in trouble but the voice was getting louder, at first it had been quiet and soft, nothing more than a whisper. Now it was loud and demanding at times. The voice wanted her attention but it never said more then her name.

_Hope_

Hope blocked her ears and stood up, tiptoeing quickly and quietly up to her room, shutting the door behind her. "Go away," She mumbled.

_Hope_

"I said go away." She climbed into her bed and hid under the covers, blocking her ears with her pillow. "Go away."

_He's evil_

Her head popped back out from under the blankets, shivering as the words run through her ears. "Who is evil?" Her question was met with nothing but silence.

* * *

"Do you have someone you trust that can stay here with the girls while we are out of town?"

Marcel nodded, as they came to stop outside Davina's door. "I'll ask Josh; he hasn't left town again yet."

Having Josh in the compound would give him comfort; knowing that his girls had someone else to rely on if the situation arose. Though it was more of a situation for them to have backup, because he knew that they could defend themselves quiet easily. "Thank-you, Marcel."

Marcel stared at him for a moment, he would never be used to hearing Klaus openly expressing gratitude. The Klaus Mikaelson he had once known never showed it before. "You're welcome. Uh," He tilted his head in the direction of the door. "Go easy on her, Klaus; she hasn't had a parent in many years." Even after all the years that had passed he could clearly remember the type of father Klaus was. He was a loving parent, open to giving the world but he was strict in the sense that he wanted his children to succeed. Something he noted though, was Klaus was never cruel.

He was unsure of the comment Marcel had made, a parent, it should have bothered him slightly, especially since he had his own blood daughter that he was unable to raise but it didn't. He loved Hope, he always would but that did not mean he couldn't be there for Davina. "She'll be fine." He reassured before knocking on the door three times and entering the room.  
He was not at all surprised to see Davina sitting by the window with another book on magic in her lap. It seemed to be all her life revolved around. He hadn't been back in her life that long but he was slightly concerned. Often wondering how she had not burned herself into the ground, there was only so much research one could do without letting it consume them.

Davina looked towards him with narrowed eyes. "What do you want, Klaus?"

The look on her face reminded him of the very first time he had seen her after Kol's death.

_Eyes narrowed, Davina watched his every step as he moved across the attic floor. "What do you want, Klaus?" Her words were spoken with a bitter tone, the only reason he would be in the room was if he wanted something from her._

_Klaus looked around at his surroundings, the room destroyed. Her belongings tossed everywhere, and there she sat in the middle of her bed surrounded by the mayhem. "You're grieving."_

_Davina glared at him through her tears, she had been crying since Kol had passed, unable to hold the sadness within her. She couldn't help but wonder how she still had the tears, how her body could hold this much. "Does it bother you?" She pointed to the door. "Get out!"_

_"Don't do that." He walked further into the room, bending down to retrieve the photo of Davina and Kol that was lying in the middle of the candles, it had clearly been thrown onto the floor in sadness or anger. "He was happy."_

_"Of course he was. He was a witch, something he always wanted to be."_

_"I mean with you."_

_"Why are you here? Do you wish to gloat over how I have once again lost another loved one."_

_"He was my brother, do you believe that I wished for him to die? I grieve for him." He snapped at her, closing his eyes to conceal his anger. This was for Kol, he had to reminded himself, he was here for Kol. "I am here out of courtesy . You meant something to him, and while I might not understand it. I respect it." He walked towards the bed and held the photo out to her. "I want you to remember that you are not alone in your grief."_

_Davina took the photo from his hands. "You weren't that close with him."_

_"I was closer with him then most people imagine." He took a step back. "If you need anything, you know how to reach me."_

_"Why?" Confusion spread across her features. "You're acting as though you care. You hate me, and I you."_

_"I am doing this for Kol." He left the attic, leaving her alone with the knowledge that he was around if she needed him._

"I want to speak with you." He closed the door behind him. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

Klaus raised his eyebrow, approaching the window seat. "You seem to be acting like a teenager, one you claim to no longer be." He sat down beside her. "Kol was seventeen when he transitioned. He believed he was an adult." He knew he had her full attention the moment he spoke Kol's name; she knew that he was young but not how young he was. "He was a few months shy of his eighteenth birthday when we transitioned. Elijah and I attempted to treat him as an adult; it was easier then looking looking after two teenagers and running from Mikael. For a while it worked; Kol was a mature teen. However, it didn't take us long to see that when Kol's facade of being an adult slipped, and he threw a tantrum, it was uncontrollable. Severely heightened by the fact he was a vampire."

"What is the point to this?"

"He needed distraction, a way to satisfy his curious mind. Learning to control his vampire side, and live as this new being only satisfied that curiosity for a short time. He then through himself into witch craft, studied every aspect of magical history that he could get his hands on. This however came at a price." He let his eyes wander over her face. "I do not want you to suffer. I do not wish your life to be all about magic. You are forever sixteen, Davina; I want you to live the life that was stolen from you. In time you will learn the facade, you'll act mature and your brain will cooperate with you to a certain extent. But you must understand and embrace that there will always be moments where the inner teenager shines through. Don't fight it, nor be ashamed of it. It is who you are."

Davina shook her head. "My life was not stolen, Klaus. I wanted this transition."

"If the transition could have been avoided then it would have been so yes, your life was stolen. You made this choice because of the pressure placed upon you."

Davina exhaled, turning to look out the window. It had been years since anyone had treated her like a child. Even when she lived a human life with her mother, she had been forced to play the role of an adult. For the last several years she had been hiding, practicing magic, worrying over Hope's safety and theirs while she worked hard to free Klaus never knowing if any of what she did would work.  
She wasn't sure what it would mean to have her life back. To have it be her own. There was no written next step. "I want to help." That was all she knew, that she wanted to help because she knew she could.

"I won't stop you from helping. I just don't need you to accompany me on a simple scouting mission."

"How long will you be gone?" She bit her bottom lip, the vulnerability seeping into her eyes, something she rarely allowed anyone to see.

"Just a few days."

Davina didn't want to appear weak, and it wasn't about her being stubborn. This just happened to be the first time Klaus would be leaving since he had woken and he was walking into a dangerous situation. Davina couldn't help the nervousness she felt.

"Is something bothering you?"

"You'll be cautious, you'll stay safe?"

He gave her a slight smile. "I will be fine." He reassured her. "I'm the original hybrid." He saw her weak smile, and he reached forward to tilt her chin so their eyes met. "I'll come back to you. Never doubt that." He didn't know whether it was because she lost Kol, or if it was because she almost lost him or perhaps she had lost to many people in general. But he could see in her eyes that she was scared, and that was the last thing he wanted her to be.

* * *

He stood in the shadows, watching them through the windows, the fire was burning behind her, allowing enough light that he could see her face. From years of experience he was able to tell that she was scared, uneased by the thought that someone was hunting them.  
It was sadistic but he relished in the knowledge that he was making her feel this way, after all she deserved it. She had aided in daggering and burying Niklaus.  
She had made it so he would never see Klaus again, for that not only her but all of them needed to pay.

He allowed his gaze to wander to the top floor, his eyes falling on the room where the little princess slept among the people that ripped her from the father she should have had. He'd see to it that Hope got to live a better life then the one she was living currently, the people that lied to her, and stole her biological father from her would not be apart of her future.

* * *

He leaned against the tree, the house in the distance but it wasn't where his focus was drawn. His focus was on the man in the shadows, the man that was watching and plotting the move to kill.  
He wouldn't allow it to happen. He couldn't. He had already failed Niklaus in the past. He could fail him again by allowing this to happen.

The ringing in his ears appeared sharply, raiding through his mind forcing him to his knees. All thoughts that were his vanished, for thoughts that were hers.

"He is not our focus."

The ringing only intensified and then magic was forcing him to look in the direction of the upper window.

"She is."

* * *

**Let me know what you think.**

**Much Love. x**


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note/Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or The Originals or Legacies. All credit goes to the writers and creators.

Klaus's body shuttered; his heart racing as the nightmare pulled him under. The peaceful sleep he had been enduring moments ago had dissipated, replaced with the memory that haunted him at night.  
Not even the presence of Caroline could sooth the pain her felt inside, the torment.

_"Please father, I beg of you. Please stop!"_

_"Be quiet boy. You stole from me, you deserve this punishment."_

_Niklaus quivered as the sound of the belt came whistling through the air, striking him on the bare skin of his back, the agonizing pain spreading through his body. It was the tenth stroke or at least that was the number he held in his mind, he had lost count around the time his father thumped his head into the wooden post._

_"Hold still, boy."_

_He hated hearing it; he had a name, Niklaus. Why did his father never use it. "Father, please. I did not take your knife, I did not. I swear to you."_

_"Liar. You are rotten to the core, boy."_

_Klaus closed his eyes, trying to fight the tears that were welling. He had done better this time, refrained from crying for longer, yet the tears wished to fall._   
_A father was supposed to love his children unconditionally. He did not understand the hatred that Mikael had for him._

_His eyes sprung open as the belt landed against his back. Overall he knew it was better not to plead, there was no one to help him and his father would never listen, but in a moments like this it was uncontrollable, everything he'd told himself to remember from the previous time faded when he was cornered by his father.  
His mouth released words without his consent, his back was on fire and due to the pain, he made the decision without thinking. "Father,"_

_"If you did not take my knife then who did, boy?"_

_Niklaus felt his hands buckling under his weight, lifting his head to answer his father but it was then that movement caught his eye. He tried to focus through the tears clouding his vision but what he saw made him wish he could take back every word he had spoken._   
_Huddled in the corner hiding behind a pile of straw sat his baby brother, knife in hand. The sheer terror in his eyes old him that the seven year old boy had witnessed it all; his brother had seen a side of his father that the man never wanted his other children to witness. The side of himself he only showed to Niklaus._   
_No decision had to be made in that moment, there was no choice to be made. He would not dare tell his father that it had been the child cradled in the corner. If there was one thing he had always vowed, it was that Mikael would never lay a hand upon his siblings the way he did him. He would protect them no matter the cost. "It was me. I am sorry, father."_

_"A liar. A thief. You were raised better. You are nothing but a runt."_

_Niklaus kept his eyes on his brother, silently pleading with him to close his eyes and he did, the tiny child squeezed his eyes shut in fear. This was the moment he never wanted anyone to witness, the moment when he was the sheer mercy of Mikael._

_"Ungrateful bastard. I will show you the error of your ways._

_**Crack!** _

_The sound of the leather crackled through his ears, hands buckling beneath him as he feel to the floor, eyes squeezed shut tightly as he knew what was to come from this, the failure to hold his position._

_"Stupid boy."_

_The kick to the side of his ribs hurt just as much as the leather, his small body unable to hold up against that of a grown man._

_"I'll see to it that I do not raise a thief for a child."_

_**Thud!** _

Klaus's eyes sprung open, a shutter running through his body at the memory of Mikael and just one of the many moments of abuse he had endured through his childhood. His time being daggered had brought old memories to the surface, memories that he had worked hard to bury over a thousand years.  
Inching out of bed, he tried his best not to disturb Caroline. She did not need to be subject to his terrors. There was only one person who knew, and that person had witnessed the act by accident. Klaus never wished to burden another person with the truth.

He stood back from the bed, tilting his head as he eyed Caroline, she was lying on her stomach, only a sheet covering her lower half.  
She knew that Mikael was a harsh man, one that had hunted him but she did not know how far the hatred Mikael felt for him ran. Klaus was unsure if he would ever tell her, even though they were now in a relationship.  
Mikael had the ability to tear him down; to make him vulnerable. He would never admit to it but he felt embarrassment over his past. His mind, though he tried his best to push the thoughts away, would always be buzzing with the whys. **Why couldn't he behave? Why could he not get the simplest tasks right? Why couldn't Mikael love him? Why had he ever been born?** These were the thoughts he never wanted to share with others.

"You're lost in your thoughts again."

Klaus blinked, watching as Caroline sat up, pulling the sheet around her body. "Just admiring the view. You are exquisite." He saw her blush. "When I return you shall let me paint you, correct? Every queen should have their portrait painted."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Charming. You do realize you have already won my love."

"You were mine from the moment I laid eyes on you. I have no need to win your love, I've had it from the beginning."

"Cocky."

"Only when it comes to you, love."

She smiled, knowing that everything he said was true. She'd loved him from the very beginning, even if she hadn't admitted it to herself. "Are you certain you wish to do this?"

Moving back across the floor, he sat down on the edge of the bed. "I need to find the stake before any harm can be done. It'll only take a few days." He didn't wish to leave, the mere thought of parting from his girls, it was not a thought he enjoyed but by doing this he would protect his family and Hope. "Will you keep an eye on Davina for me? Magic is consuming her."

Caroline held the sheet around her body with one hand, using the other hand to caress his cheek. "You care for her;" She couldn't help but smile. "You've changed."

"I had no choice." He admitted, the dagger had changed him in ways he would never be able to explain. "I should go." He stood up, his fingers brushing against her cheek.

"I love you." Caroline had no expectations to hear those words repeated back to her. She knew that emotions and speaking about them did not come easy to Klaus, and she didn't mind. It was the type of man he was, the type she had fallen in love with despite knowing this.

Klaus ran his tongue along his bottom lip. He could not recall a time after his human life that he had told a single person that he had loved them. It was not a word that came to him easy, but like many things, being daggered had changed that. He would change his way for the few people that mattered dearly to him. Caroline being one of those people. "I love you." He leaned down and kissed her forehead.  
He moved across the floor, grabbing his bag and then the shirt that laid on the floor, tossing it across the room to her. "You should put that on, I can here one of your girls moving about," Josie immediately came to his thoughts, she had quieter footsteps then Lizzie. "See you in a few days." He left the room, closing the door behind him.

Klaus had said the words to her, words she had never expected him to say and although she wished to say something, she knew that making a fuss would do no good. Klaus did not like his affections to be publicized, he liked the quiet moments. They could be scarce but that only made them more special, she'd hold onto them dearly.

**/**

Klaus breathed deeply once he was outside the room, leaving now made his heart ache just a little but it was for a good cause. It was for his family whom he had sworn to always protect.  
A slight movement caught his eye, just peaking around the corner he could see the dark hair that belonged to one of Caroline's twins. He had barely heard Josie speak; and when she did it was directed at Caroline. She was shy, the complete opposite of Lizzie. The blonde headed girl was a firecracker, she'd come around to him quickly and although she didn't often want to paint he would sometimes find her sitting cross legged on the floor watching him. She would study his movements and ask random questions. He cannot recall a time that he had ever been asked if he'd rather have blue skin or three feet.  
Josie was a completely different equation to her twin. He wasn't sure if the brunette was scared of him, or if she didn't trust people in general but he wanted Caroline's girls to feel comfortable in his home, in what he hoped would be their home for a long time.

"I have to leave, and I wouldn't want your mom to be lonely. Do you think you could stay with her?" He watched the little girl, startle a little when he spoke directly to her, her eyes flickering to the door behind him as if she was debating with herself internally, after a few moments she gave a very tiny nod. "Good. I'll be back in a few days."

Josie hesitantly stepped around the corner. "Are you going to be okay?" Josie whispered. "Davina said it's dangerous."

Klaus tried not to seem surprised when he heard Josie's voice; yet it kind of shook him. She was worried for him? He never wanted anyone to worry about him, as long of his family was safe, he was fine. "Davina is just worried. I'll be fine. Nothing will happen to me."

Josie shuffled slightly, gripping her teddy bear close to her chest. "Be safe."

Klaus opened the door to his room for her. "I will, little lady." He promised, and he stepped away from the door, making sure she would feel comfortable as she raced by him into the room, he waited a moment then closed the door after her. He hoped the discomfort in the air would fade soon, he wanted her to be able to be herself.

"Klaus, you ready?"

Marcel's voice greeted his ears softly from the compound, he was clearly waiting. "Just one moment." He walked down the hallway a bit, coming to stop a Davina's door. He could hear her breathing from the other side, steady.  
Opening it, he peaked around the corner, she was curled up in her bed blankets pulled all the way up to her chin. What bothered Klaus was the books related to magic that were on her bed, the ones she must have been reading when she went to sleep.  
He had been trying to work out how to help her; but all he could come up with were losses. She wanted to help, and he was grateful but if it were Hope he'd feel exactly the same. A normal life was needed. It did not mean that magic could not exist, it just shouldn't have to be the prime focus of every waking moment. "What am I to do with you, my little witch?" He sighed, rubbing his chin briefly. He would never wish to change her, her dedication was fierce, a rather good quality to have. He just wished to teach her to spread herself. To have fun within the chaos.

* * *

**The Following Day**

* * *

The smell of alcohol and smoke surrounded Klaus as he sat in the bar with Marcel, another round of drinks being placed in front of him. They had not been able to locate the gathering of the vampires, though he grapevine they knew it was being held tomorrow but everyone was tight lipped on the location.  
It was deeply frustrating as he knew this person was attempting to hurt his family. The family that had wronged him, yet also the family he wished to keep safe.

He swallowed the cool liquid, breathing deeply as it ran down his throat.

"You could place a call, people respond better to you then they do to me."

Klaus smirked. "People only respond to me out of fear." The fear that was placed into people by nothing more then that sound of his name was quiet amusing. He had never intended to be a person that people feared, but over time he had become proud of it, it protected those he cared for. People knew if they messed with the Mikaelson family they would face the wrath of Klaus and nobody wanted that.  
However, his siblings saw things differently. They saw him being feared as merely an outcome for all the terrible crimes he had committed.  
"If one person was to know I am awake, then word would no doubt reach my siblings. I cannot have that, we must continue as discussed."

Marcel picked up his drink, swaying the liquid in the glass. "Do you think they are aware that someone is hunting them?"

"Yes. If there is a threat towards his family then Elijah would know about it." He glanced towards Marcel, an eyebrow raised. Since awakening he had had the question within his mind, yet he had not asked it, never alone for long enough to get the right opportunity. This moment was the longest time he'd had alone with Marcel since he had awoken. "Have you spoken to Rebekah at all?" It was a fair question, after all they had loved each other once.

"No." Marcel was unphased by the question, he was not at all surprised that Rebekah had not attempted to contact him, it was well known that all Mikaelson's protected their family first. Rebekah was no exception to that rule.  
He knew a part of him would always love her but there was no longer any expectation that she would put him first. No expectation that they would ever be together.  
The saying that blood is thicker then water did run true within the Mikaelson family and despite how Klaus was acting now, he still had doubts if things had changed that much within the man he called his father.  
"I don't expect to hear from her. She knows full well that if you were awake you would approach me for their whereabouts." He swirled the drink in his glass, eyes focused on the liquid. "Besides, she knows where I stand on what occurred."

"… _We're free."_

_Marcel stood on the other side of the table, shocked to the core by what she had just told him. "Free? No, Rebekah, you aren't." He watched her face fall, but he could tell in her eyes that she was already aware of that. This woman before him was a woman he loved, since the moment he first set eyes on her regardless of the fact that he had just been a child in that moment. "You already know that though, don't you? When he is free because he will be one day, he will come after you; hunt you down for the betrayal…"_

" _Freya placed a cloaking spell on him, no one will be able to find him. The dagger worked, Marcel, Freya made it work. We are free."_

_Marcel could not believe what he was hearing, he had his troubles with Klaus but regardless of everything, the man did rescue him and the thought of having him locked up and buried did not sit well. One thing Marcel had learnt from him was that family was everything. What seemed worse was, Rebekah was standing here before him siding with a sister she barely knew. "You'll never be free from him, Rebekah, what you have done will ensure that he comes after you all."_

" _It was to protect Hayley's daughter…"_

_Marcel raised his eyebrow. "Do you forget that this baby Hayley is carrying is also Klaus's?"_

" _We have to do what is best for her. Klaus will only corrupt whatever innocence she is born with."_

_Marcel shook his head. "Who is that speaking? You or Freya, perhaps Elijah?" He questioned her, this was not just her, Rebekah loved Klaus to think she would do something this drastic was unimaginable. "You forget that he raised me, Rebekah. He didn't turn me evil, he was a good father. You didn't think he could love anyone outside of your family, and I am living proof that he did. This is his child you are ripping from his life for your benefit. You need to think about that."_

_Rebekah blinked as Marcel's words rolled through her body. "It's been done. Freya…"_

" _Freya knows nothing of Klaus. You have been his family for a thousand years. You have always stood by him, why the sudden change? Remember all that Klaus has done to look after you, Rebekah." Marcel sighed. "I cannot possibly agree with what you have done."_

_Rebekah stared at him, the sorrow in her eyes evident. "Marcel, I love you. Elijah and Freya agree that he won't wake up, take the leap of faith and come with us, please."_

" _No. You Mikaelson's are always feuding but this crosses the line. By daggering him you have taken away his chance, his right to be a father to his biological daughter. Are you aware of that? I can't be a part of it. Leave. Leave and don't contact me."_

Klaus tilted his head; he had never been overly fond of the relationship between Marcel and Rebekah. Marcel was his son, and Rebekah was the sister whom had been by his side for a thousand years, she was sister he had raised as they grew up. It was true that in his eyes no one would ever be good enough for her, it was why so many of her loves had disappeared over the years and while he was not thrilled by the aspect of her choosing Marcel, he did have to admit that man he saw as a son was a far better suitor then those she had chosen previously.

"Do you regret your choice?"

Marcel raised his eyebrow. "What choice?"

"To stay." His son might not think he knew; but Rebekah would have tried to take him with her. Once she had laid eyes on him again, her love had flared up. It was only natural that with him buried away she would want a fresh start with him. "Rebekah has never loved a soul as she loves you. I never would assume that she walked away without begging you to follow."

"She did. I said no." He drowned his drink, placing it back on the bar with slight force. "I don't regret being here. Finding you was a priority, I had to stand with Davina."

"Marcel,"

"If anything I am haunted by the knowledge that if I did go, I could be protecting your daughter now. Davina could have sent word to me. I could have brought her home to you." Marcel would be lying if he hadn't thought of this scenario in his mind, twisted every inch of it so that he could determine all the ways he could have done things differently. Would he have been able to pretend to agree with their decision for this many years? He honestly didn't think he could.

Klaus stared into his drink, it wasn't as if he hadn't thought the idea over in his mind but he always came back to the conclusion that Marcel did the right thing. "You made a difficult choice but you know I didn't raise you to bend your morals." He eyed the bartender. "Another round." He tipped the rest of his drink down his throat, feeling the cool liquid slide down. "I raised you to stand for what you thought was right, you did just that Marcel. Despite how I feel about them, my siblings and Hayley will do all they can to keep Hope safe. You stood with Davina, that is more then I should ever ask of you." He left the unspoken words hanging in the air.

Marcel smiled slightly into his new glass, whether he had said the words or not, Marcel could hear them. **I'm proud of you.** It was amazing how after all these years, everything that had happened, that it still meant something that Klaus felt that way. His father was proud of who he had become.  
His phone buzzed, drawing his attention, a frown forming on his face. "Do you think she is physic, is that even a possibility? Actually, discard that, I am beginning to learn that nothing is impossible."

Klaus frowned, turning his head to look at Marcel. "Hmm,"

"Rebekah, do you think she is physic?" He held his phone up, Rebekah's name was displayed across the screen as an incoming call.

"Do not tell her I have awakened. Find out any information you can but do not mention me." Klaus spoke with stern precision. He did not want his family to know, part of him feared they would attempt to dagger him again. He did not wish to live through that torment again, once was hard enough. It was easy to protect them if they were far from sight, it would be harder if he had to look them in the eye.  
Forgiveness was buried somewhere deep inside him, so deep he wasn't sure he could pull it out.

"Rebekah, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

_"Marcel, I need your help. Well your knowledge to be exact. Do you know if Klaus is awake and roaming New Orleans?"_

Marcel raised his eyebrow at Klaus, aware that the original hybrid could hear all that was being said. "You daggered him Rebekah, his body is tucked away so that no one can find him. For him to be roaming New Orleans someone would have had to recover the body."

_"You haven't heard from him?"_

"Should I have?" He paused giving Klaus a brief look, but seemed to be staring into space, listening but showing no emotion. "What is it you want, Rebekah? I made it clear that you weren't to contact me."

_"Someone is hunting us. I am not saying it is Nik; but well, it could be a possibility. What we have done could have changed his view on us, he could have decided that we are worth killing."_

Klaus held back a flinch, listening to his baby sisters words. The fact that she thought he would hunt them like their father hunted him, it showed that she did not know him as well as he thought. That hurt, he wished it didn't. Before the daggering it wouldn't have bothered him, now his emotions seemed to be going haywire. His sister had just hurt his feelings, that was not something that had been done for many years.

"I have not seen nor heard from Klaus. However I did warn you of this possibility, I told you time and time again that this would never end well." He breathed deeply. "Do you have any idea who the person is that might be hunting you, why they are doing it?" Marcel need to gather any information that he could, Klaus would want to use whatever he could to capture the person responsible for this.

_"No. I told Elijah it was irresponsible to leave before we recovered the stake but he and Freya thought they knew best. Now someone has turned it into bullets; one could come flying through the bloody window and into our hearts. We have no idea who this person is but we cannot take any chances, not with Hope's safety in the mix."_

Marcel took notice that Klaus had tensed that the mention of his daughters name, so he took the opportunity knowing that Klaus was listening and would appreciate it. "How is Hope?" He could sense Rebekah's hesitation, but knew her well enough to know that the pride of being an Aunt would win over all, she would not be able to contain her need to gush.

_"Hope is amazing. Exceptionally bright for her age. She resembles Hayley, just with Nik's eyes and fiery temper. Something I have in common with her, a piece of Nik we share. She is innocent and sweet, everything we wanted her to be."_

"She sounds wonderful." He saw the lone tear trail down Klaus's cheek, it could not be missed. "There is more..." He heard Rebekah draw a deep breath, the birds in the background behind her.

_"I wonder what will happen to her if this person gets their wish. If we die who will care for her. Despite being bright and capable, she is still a little girl."_

"Nothing is going to happen to you, Rebekah." Marcel knew that they would reach any threat before it could reach her or the family. There was no need for Rebekah to worry.

_"You don't know that. Truth is, we know nothing of this person and that makes them more deadly. Times like these, I realize what Nik did, he took each and every threat seriously, eliminated it before it could become deadly." She paused for a moment. "I only hope that I can protect his daughter like he protected me..._ _**Auntie Bex, mommy wants you** _ _."_

Marcel flinched, Rebekah ended the call immediately, at the exact time Klaus flew out of his chair and the bar. He could only guess that knowing your daughter is out there in one thing, listening to her voice for the first time was another.  
It would be an unbearable pain for the father who didn't know the child she had become.  
Marcel didn't chase after him, knowing he needed to give the man a few moments to process what had occurred.

* * *

Rebekah stared at the note on the kitchen island, another threat had been delivered to the doorstep yet none of them had seen nor heard anything. They had come to an agreement the person was not Niklaus, her talk with Marcel making it more certain, but it still left the big questions. **Who was it? What did they want?**  
The only thing Rebekah knew for sure was that this person had a grudge against the original family. They wanted retribution. However, that did little to narrow down the field of potential people that were trying to hurt them.

Gently she took the note between her fingers, reading the words over in her mind.

_You believe yourselves to be innocent. That the choices you make are justified._   
_You do not care for the hurt your bring others, the pain and suffering you instill._   
_You have a debt to pay and I am here to collect.  
Payment is your lives._

The arguing filled her ears, her head spinning as she listened to Hayley arguing with her siblings. She wanted to leave, to take Hope and run but the question remained. If they were to run, where would they go?  
This person should never had been able to find them, yet they had, which meant no matter the precautions that were taken, this person would likely find them again.  
For what seemed like the millionth time since this threat begun, Rebekah wished that Nik was by her side. It was times like these where she needed her big brother, the one that had cared for her since the moment of her birth.

"Rebekah, are you going to contribute to this conversation at all?"

Rebekah turned to look at Freya, a frown falling onto her features. "What is there to say?" She was certain that her attitude caught her family off guard.

"Are you alright, sister?"

"No Elijah, I am not alright. If we do not run we could be dead within the hour, however, if we chose to leave then where do we go? Where is safe?" She ran a hand through her blonde hair. Her safe place had always been with Niklaus, without him she didn't know where to find safety. "What will happen to Hope if we die?"

Hayley glared at her, glad that Hope was upstairs in her room unable to hear Rebekah's words. "Don't go down that road. We will not die, none of us." Despite how she felt about Elijah and Freya, she did not wish for them to die. They were Hope's family and she loved them, which meant they needed to live.  
She reached for the map that was laid out on the table. "We could try Texas, settle there and make a home."

"New Orleans is our home; no place will ever compare to it. It is Hope's home, where she should be raised." Rebekah left the room without saying another word; once she was safely in her room, she took a seat on the bed. "Why did we do this?...God, Nik, I need you here to protect me..."

* * *

"So, what did you think of the school?" Davina sat in the swing besides Josie, the eight year old was swinging gently, not putting any real effort into going high. Her eyes focused on her feet. Davina didn't know either of the twins very well or Caroline, but one thing she had noticed was that Josie was rather quiet, the complete opposite of her twin. "Josie?"

"It's okay." Josie mumbled, not lifting her head to look at Davina. She wondered why Davina was talking to her, but she kind of liked it. Davina was a witch, just like her and Lizzie, she could sense it in Davina, the magic. That she was one of the good ones just like Auntie Bonnie.

"Just okay?"

Josie shrugged. "It's not like before."

Davina slowly nodded, before they had come to New Orleans. "What was your other school like?"

"Momma was our teacher and Uncle Stefan."

Home schooled, Davina could see that it kind of made sense. "I see. I went to this school when I was your age."

"Did you like it?"

"I made some really good friends here; and I met some really great teachers. You will have all kinds of fun."

Josie looked skeptical. "I don't..." She sighed, looking down at the ground.

"Have you ever been to a school before?"

Josie shook her head. "Momma said we had to wait, one day when he was gone we could."

"Josie. Davina. Come on, girls." Caroline waved them over.

Davina wanted to ask, who was he? But Josie was already running towards her mother leaving Davina sitting there wondering what the child had meant. _When he was gone_.

**/**

Caroline watched the girls run into the compound ahead of her and Davina. Looking at schools hadn't gone as well as she planned, they had looked at a school for the girls that she thought was a good option yet neither of her girls seemed thrilled at the possibility.  
She knew it was a big change, they had been home schooled all their lives, but this was what they had been aiming for. A time when it was safe for them to attend a school with other children. To experience a normal childhood in a place where they could put down roots. New Orleans was that place. The girls would love it, she knew that. Lizzie would take to it at first, and then Josie would follow. It was how they adapted to all new things.

It had taken a little while of observing but Caroline now understood why Klaus was concerned for Davina. The teenager had accompanied them on the trip after Caroline had threatened to call Klaus, though she had no interest in actually looking at the two schools they visited. Caroline had even attempted to talk to her about subjects she might be interested in, things she wished to learn but Davina was adamant what all she wanted to learn was magic.

"Davina," Caroline called her name when she could see the girl was ready to sneak back upstairs to her room.

Davina turned around, she knew why Caroline had taken her out. Klaus wanted her to look at options for her future. It seemed a waste of time especially when she could spend that time doing something more useful. "Yes?"

Caroline tilted her head towards the chairs. "Come sit for a moment." They walked over to take a seat. "You didn't seem very interested in,"

"Caroline," Davina interrupted, knowing exactly where is conversation was heading. "I know what you are going to say. That my future is important, that I need to finish school and I agree. One day. Just not now. Magic is my focus, it is important to me that I learn all that I can."

Caroline nodded slowly. "Magic is important." She would agree to that; she knew how important magic was to Bonnie and how important it was to her regarding her girls but she also knew what it was like as a mother. The last thing she wanted was for her girls to be consumed by it, to lose their identities. Normal was an important part of life. "It is important to learn all about your gift and how to use it appropriately, and what it can be used for."

Davina couldn't help the smile that crept onto her lips. "You understand,"

"I do, magic is who you are Davina, it flows through your veins."

"Why can't Klaus get that?"

"He does," She saw Davina's skeptical look. "He understands how important magic is to you, and I have no doubt in my mind that he will encourage to reach your full potential."

Davina frowned, if what she was saying was true then why did he insist on this trivial stuff, like school. "Then why,"

"Well, do you want to travel the world?"

"One day."

"In that case, imagine living here in New Orleans for your entire vampire life. Never leaving the city to experience the world and what it has to offer." She let Davina maul that over for a moment. "It is like studying magic and never realizing what else is out there to learn and discover. Klaus just wants you to get the best of both worlds. "

Davina bit her bottom lip leaning back in her chair. "I want to be the best at what I do. If I can master things that no one else can, then I can protect..."

"This family?" Caroline finished for her, reaching forward to take her hand. "That isn't your responsibility; this family will work together to protect itself. We won't ever let what happened to Klaus, happen again. Let's make a deal,"

Davina raised her eyebrow, the skeptical look creeping into her eyes again. "What kind of deal?"

"You explore options and be open to the idea of some normal life experiences, and I'll speak to my best-friend, she is a witch, about helping you with some of your research. Bonnie's been doing this a long time, and she has some great resources that I think she'll be willing to share."

Davina's eyes lit up at the idea of more resources. "Um,"

"You have to promise to try, Davina; Klaus isn't trying to make your life miserable. He just wants you to have a life. You'll attend school and have up to two sessions with Bonnie a week." She knew Bonnie wouldn't mind, she loved teaching Lizzie and Josie magic, the thought of being able to teach someone else would spark an interest within her.

Davina felt Caroline squeeze her hand. "You promise to call?" She had never had mentor or someone to show or teach her anything about magic.

"Once you pick a school."

"Okay." Davina agreed. "Deal." She reached out and gave Caroline a hug. She hadn't been sure about Caroline to begin with but now she understood the appeal. Caroline was reasonable and kind. She was exactly what Klaus needed.

* * *

Hope.

Hope's voice.

Klaus sat on the roof of the bar staring out into the sunset, the sound of his daughters voice was playing on repeat in his mind. Five words constantly circling.  
He wanted nothing more then to hold her in his arms, to hear her call him dad, or just simply to say hello but he could not have that.  
Although he never wished to, a part of him did agree with his siblings, Hope was safer without him in her life. She did not have to live in fear of his enemies each day, he had a lot of them and many of them would wish to end her life.  
He was not sure what kind of father he would have been since he had never had a good role model but he did like to think, that by staying away, he was being a reasonable one.  
Hope needed normal, she needed safety and more importantly she needed a chance to be happy. None of which he thought he could provide being with her, it was what they had all thought.

His phone rang loudly against the silence and he pulled it out of his jacket, a small smile crossing his lips at the sight of her name. He quickly swiped the tears from his cheeks and answered the call.

"Little witch, something you need?"

_"I could sense that something was wrong. Everything okay?"_

Klaus couldn't help but feel a little lighter, she was concerned about him. It was rare that anyone worried for him. "Everything is fine. I still have all my limbs." He chuckled. "Just an unexpected call, nothing to fear."

_"Being separated isn't good. You should come home."_

"Not yet."

_"You are being stubborn, come home."_

He shivered at Caroline's voice, not expecting to hear her on the call. He wanted nothing more then to return home, but he could not, not when he needed more information. "Soon."

_"Klaus, it's Josh, the stake was turned into bullets."_

Klaus couldn't help but wonder how many people were on this call. "I know." He had heard Rebekah mention it over the phone. By turning the stake into bullets it became that much more deadly. Now able to kill more the just one of his siblings. A wicked idea. However, admittedly it was clever.

_"How do you know, Josh only just got intel,"_

"I'll fill you in later. I sense there is more,"

_"They've been purchased._

It was not what Klaus wanted to hear. It was one thing to know the bullets were out there, another to know that the person wishing to harm his family had them.

* * *

When the stake had first gone on the market, he merely thought of using it to in-still fear in them. Tormenting them with the idea of death, then he was going to merely dagger them and tuck their bodies away safely.  
It changed now.  
He had seen to much in the last year to simply allow it to go unpunished.

Not Hope.

Not, the little princess that he vowed to protect. He could never lay a finger to her.

Leaning back into his chair, he examined the bullets.

Rebekah.  
Elijah.  
Hayley.  
Freya.

He picked up one, rolling it between his fingertips. Never would he have thought to carve the stake into bullets, however it seemed as though someone else wished for them to pay a price as much as he did.  
The message had come though at the perfect moment, telling him how to make the most of his purchase. It meant he now had the means...the means to slaughter them all.

It should have bothered him, the thought of taking their lives but he could not look past their treachery. It pained him to acknowledge that they had taken away the one person that had always cared for him.

He drew a deep breath, he would have to shift into the image had earned over the years. **Psychotic Manic.** He would embrace it, taking on that persona to avoid any guilt that may follow after because in his mind he had to believe that this was for the best. They deserved everything that would happen to them.

* * *

**Your thoughts?  
** **Who is your favorite character? Who would you like to see more of, is there a certain relationship you would like to see more of?**

**Chapter 6 is mostly written, just filling in a few scenes left, so ideas are welcome. Either way it should be posted this weekend. :)**

**Much Love. x**


	6. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note/Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or The Originals or Legacies. All credit goes to the writers and creators.

He lent against the door frame; eyes taking in the scene in front of him. Never in all his lifetime did he think he would come home to four women in his bed.  
His love.  
Her daughters.  
His witch.  
All curled up, the tv playing very quietly not loud enough to disturb them from their slumber.

He didn't deserve them in his life, any of them. They were innocent. Far to innocent to have him ruin their chances at happiness which he knew would eventually happen. Klaus knew he could never truly be happy, he had done many terrible things in his lifetime; he had taken happiness from others. It was only natural that his would eventually be taken from him.  
He had to soak in these moments because he knew they wouldn't last forever.

"Hey, you're home."

Klaus focused on Caroline, as she inched out from under the covers, laying Josie's arm over Lizzie's body. He smiled at her briefly; it wasn't to long of a drive from Atlanta to New Orleans but it had taken a little longer then anticipated to get home since they bumped into someone who needed to be taken care of.  
His enemies were every where. The more that died; the more likely that he could hold on to this happiness for a while longer.

"I'm home." He wrapped his arms around Caroline's body pulling her towards him, and hiding his face in her hair, inhaling her scent. "How did you go?"

Caroline grabbed his hand, pulling him out of the room and into the library across the hall. "Good. I found a school for the girls." Once the door was shut, she leaned up and placed her lips against his, feeling his arms holding her close.

Klaus felt his body relax as he kissed her, the calm radiating through his body. He held her close, and allowed his mind to be at ease. She was his. "They are going to school here," He breathed, resting his forehead against hers.

"Of course. This is where we live,"

Klaus couldn't help but tighten his grip on her. She had said they were staying. He had given her girls rooms. They admitted they loved each other and now she had enrolled them in school.  
But yet he still could not erase that feeling from his mind and body. The thought that penetrated his head. _For how long?_ How long would they stay?

"Klaus," Caroline called his name, trying to bring him to focus. "Nik," She saw him blink at that. "I love you. The girls and I are here to stay. You know that right?"

Klaus nodded slightly; but it did little to ease the fear within him. He knew Caroline could stay for a thousand years but the thought would always remain. "Stefan, Katerina, Bonnie," He rattled off the names of her friends, the ones she left to stay with him. The ones he worried she would eventually leave him for.

"Stefan and Katherine are taking off to Europe for a few months and I asked Bonnie to join us here."

"Bonnie wishes me dead."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Don't sound offended. Lot's of witches wish you dead."

It was true. Klaus could never deny that statement. "That does little to reassure me, love." He slipped out of her embrace and headed to pour himself a drink. "I have enough on my plate to think of..."

"Bonnie doesn't wish you dead. She is the one that convinced me the twins were the key to bringing you back to consciousness." That shocked him, she could see it in the way his body tensed. It was the same way she reacted when Bonnie had brought it up with her. "I asked her to join us for Davina."

Klaus spun around. "What happened while I was gone? Is she..."

"Davina is fine." Caroline reassured him. "The obsession with magic has little to do with anything but you." She reached for the drink he offered to her. "How close are you to her?"

Klaus sat down on the couch, drawing in a deep breath. He had a complicated history with his witch. "Before Kol died, she despised me, and I wasn't exactly fond of her. His death changed things. Kol loved her; more then he had ever loved anyone in his lifetime. I owe it to him to protect and help her." He glanced down at the floor between his legs. He had known since the casket that he had failed her. "Sometimes when I wasn't pulled into my memories I could hear her. I still hear her crying; I can feel the tears on my skin burning me and when I look at her, I try so hard to push away the thoughts that remind me of everything I stole from her."

"Klaus," Caroline whispered his name, his body was tense, and she could feel his pain.

"I failed her. I failed him. Kol never would have wished his life on her. To become a vampire. An eternal life of this, in the middle of a Mikaelson feud. She deserves more." Kol never would have wanted this life for Davina; he would be furious if he was here to witness it.

Caroline crossed the floor to sit on the table in front of him, placing her glass beside her. "Did you ask her, Klaus? I know you might not believe it, but just because becoming a vampire was never her intention, it doesn't mean she regrets it. This obsession, it's not for some stake, it's for your family. It's for you; to keep you and all the people in this compound protected. She desperately wants to ensure that this never occurs again." Caroline placed her hands on his cheeks, tilting his head up so their eyes would meet. "It's actually rather simple. Davina's frightened, she is terrified to lose you again. To lose Marcel or Josh."

His heart dropped; he had known there was something going on with Davina. The way she had been acting; he should have questioned it. _I thought I was going to lose you._ He remembered her words, he had tried to reassure her, but perhaps it had not been enough. "She lost Kol,"

"Yes; she lost Kol, her friends, her parents and Cami,"

_"Thank-you."_

_Caroline startled, turning around to see Josh leaning against the wall. "Do you always sneak up on people?"Her tone was light hearted._

_Josh shrugged. "I didn't want to interrupt. She doesn't open up easily,"_

_Caroline turned her gaze back towards the stairs where Davina had disappeared. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Davina was just a scared teenager. "She just needs someone to listen," She wasn't mistaken, it wasn't going to be easy. Davina might have let a few things slip but there was still a lot she kept guarded._

_"Apart from Marcel and I; everyone she has trusted has either died or been daggered. You might not believe it; but what you just got from her was more then just a little." He walked across the yard. "She lost her parents when she was young; then she lost Kol and Cami, then Klaus was taken. She was wreck when she found out he was daggered, would you believe that if it wasn't for Cami; Klaus ever would have worked up the courage to approach her and bond with her. He watched her from a distance but it was Cami who pushed him forward."_

_"Cami?" Caroline turned her head, curiosity filling her eyes._

_Josh paused for a moment, unsure if he should continue with the conversation but she nodded her encouragement. "Camille was a friend of ours. Davina and Klaus were both close with her. When Kol died, Cami was the one that told him to go to Davina. She had a way of pulling everyone together, always knowing what everyone needed." He sat down, staring across the courtyard with a fond expression. "Davina opened up to her, found a friend who would actually listen. I think losing Cami hit her as hard as losing Kol."_

_"And then she almost lost Klaus,"_

_"She did lose him; for nine years he was gone. There was a point where Davina honestly thought she had lost him forever, that nothing she tried would bring him back."_

_Caroline closed her eyes, that poor girl; all the pressure. "I see..." She couldn't help but bite her bottom lip, not sure she should ask. If Klaus wanted her to know then he would tell her when the time was right._

_Josh tilted his head towards her. "I always thought Cami was little crazy but I thought anyone who took an interest in Klaus was a little wack but she saw something in him. I don't know if it was always professional, I mean, at the start it revolved around the complexities of his family but later...I guess it will always remain a mystery." He noticed Caroline's frown. "I do know that you don't need to worry, Caroline; I've caught a glimpse of the way Klaus looks at you."_

_"What..."_

_Josh stood up. "I might not have always been Klaus Mikaelson's biggest fan but he deserves a shot at happiness. Cami brought him that before; you bring him that now."_

Klaus's eyes searched her face. "How do you know about Camille?" He hadn't spoken that name in quiet some time. Camille's face flashed to the forefront of his mind and he felt the sorrow, the guilt. "I..."

"You loved her."

"I..."

"Don't argue with me. I know you did; the way Josh spoke of her. You loved her, Davina loved her."

Did he love Camille? Klaus couldn't bring him to divulge into those feelings. Into the mess that had become. All he knew was, if he loved her then that was why he lost her because eventually everyone he loved left or died. "Sweetheart,"

Caroline shook her head, indicating that he did not need to explain. "Love is complicated, raw and beautiful. And you can love more then one person in a lifetime, Klaus; it's allowed."

He didn't have a response for that; not now. Camille. Love. Other people Caroline had been with. He couldn't have that conversation. All that emotion it would tear up, the likelihood that he would hear something he didn't like. "Caroline, nothing is..."

"Going to happen to you?" She allowed him to change the conversation, knowing that it would do not good to push Klaus into a conversation he wasn't ready to have. They had all the time in the world to discuss their pasts and their futures. "You cannot promise, Davina, that nothing with occur. You can try your best to prevent it, but never promise." With all the evil in the world, all the enemies and supernatural threats they had faced or may face, he could never make that promise. It could easily be broken. "I asked Bonnie to come to New Orleans to teach Davina about magic, things she cannot know from books. In return Davina is going to attend school like a regular kid."

Klaus's eyebrow shot up, Davina had agreed to do the very thing that she was against. "You got her to agree?"

"You just need to learn to compromise," Caroline teased him lightly.

Klaus knew he rarely compromised, he tended to demand that his wishes be listened to. "Perhaps you'll have to teach me."

"Good thing we have forever." She learned forward and placed her lips on his.

He kissed her back, setting his glass down beside her and then pulling her onto his lap. "You'll be mine?"

"Always."

* * *

**The Following Morning**

* * *

Lizzie sprung out of her chair, sprinting across the courtyard as fast as her legs would carry her. "Momma!" Her voice was loud and full of excitement as she neared what she wanted only to be caught by Marcel.

"I know, it's very exciting but you should never just rush towards a..."

"Wolf." Josie's eyes widened at the sight before her, her hands reaching out to grip Caroline's dress.

Klaus who was standing very still, tilted his head towards Caroline, his eyes meeting hers as he waited for any indication that this was not okay. To his surprise she merely smiled, giving him a brief nod.  
His eyes turned back to Lizzie who was bouncing on her feet, excitement radiating in her features. He could not remember the last time he had seen this type of excitement in anyone.

He crept forward at a slow pace, working his way around her body and flicking her gently with his tail. It was like music, the laughter that exploded from her lips.

"This is awesome!" She cheered, reaching out to touch his fur. "Momma! Mr Mikaelson is a wolf."

Klaus flicked her again with his tail, the sound of those words _Mr Mikaelson_ make him feel uneasy. That was his father, and he never wished to walk in Mikael's shoes. Those girls would need to call him Klaus; he'd have to tell them that.

"Momma; he is so pretty."

Marcel snorted, laughter bubbling out of his throat. "Pretty? That is just..." He grinned widely, unphased when Klaus turned to bare his teeth at him. "Oh easy there, pretty boy."

"Pretty boy?" Davina entered the courtyard, looking between Marcel who was laughing and Caroline who was grinning widely. "Klaus?" She looked at the wolf, her eyes shining with amazement, her first time seeing him in this form.

Klaus swiped his wet nose across Lizzie's cheek causing her to giggle with delight before he walked over to Davina, brushing the side of his body up against her hip.  
Davina reached her right hand out to brush it against him.

"Amazing."

Klaus nudged her, obviously pleased with her thoughts before he moved around towards Caroline, noticing that Josie stepped behind her mother.

"It's okay, Josie; Klaus won't hurt you." Caroline reassured, as if trying to prove the point she reached out to run her right hand across Klaus's fur. "You can trust him, sweetheart."

Klaus tipped his head down, lowering it until his eyes met Josie's, she was peaking around her mother. Her eyes were wide, not filled with terror but they certainly did hold caution, a nervousness that had her clearly on edge.  
He never wished for Caroline's girls to feel nervous around him. If Caroline was choosing to be with him, to be a part of his family then these girls were his family. Family was never supposed to be scared of family.  
He didn't move from his spot, not wishing to scare her anymore; instead just staring into her eyes as Caroline's hand ran through his fur sending a shiver through his body.

"Can I ride him?" Lizzie giggled. "I think I can. Marcel, can you put me up there?"

Klaus shook his head, moving his body slightly away from Marcel, as the music of laughter filled his ears.  
Absolutely not, no one would be riding him. Not now. Not ever.

"He's not a horse."

Josie's voice brought his attention back to her, she was quiet but clearly watching him.

"I know, Josette." Lizzie reached out to grab his fur again. "He's a very big wolf; and it's so cool! Much cooler then a vampire, momma."

"Klaus is a vampire too." Caroline rolled her eyes at her daughter.

Klaus paid them little attention, his eyes still on Josie. There was something in her eyes, something he recognized because he too had felt it...

* * *

_"You're not leaving, Rebekah."_

_His voice startled her, and she turned to find him standing in the doorway of her bedroom, arms crossed. Once it would have made her smile, the over protective nature, yet now it only served to anger her._   
_"I am free to leave whenever I please, Nik. I am no longer a child." She was beginning to think that he would never see her as an adult, one that was able to explore the world on her own._

_He could see her stubborn nature rearing its head, her facial expression filled with defiance. "You're not leaving."_

_"Why is it you feel you must keep me by your side? I am able to defend myself, you taught me how." Her eyes softened slightly. "Father is distant, if I leave now then I can place even more distance between us."_

_"I cannot take that chance. Together we are stronger. Always and forever, that is what you promised."_

_Rebekah turned to look back at her suitcase. "That was before you became this monster. If I knew then what I know now, then it would be different." She went to zip the bag but felt Klaus's hand on hers, looking up she met his eyes._

_"You can see me as a monster, and I will live up to that reputation if it keeps you safe. Unpack your things."_

_"You're a controlling bastard. You cannot make me stay."_

_He turned away from her, walking back towards the door. Not allowing her to see the brief flash of hurt that crossed his face, as the words she spoke hit him. "You are right. I am a bastard. However, I am the type of bastard that will always put your safety first."_

Rebekah stared the book blankly, her mind rolling the memory on repeat. It had only been a week later that Mikael had found them. Nik might have made her stay, yet he kept her safe that night despite how cruel she had been to him.  
She wished now that she had never been a part of the crazy plan to rid him from their lives.  
If he was here with her then he would be protecting them; there was no one she had ever felt safer around. He might have had no feeling or emotions but he was ruthless when it came to protecting her.

"Where will we go?"

The silence in the room was broken, and she found her voice. "No where will be safe, Elijah."

"After the last threat I decided to use a map to track Niklaus's enemies. They were gathered in Atlanta. We need to leave." Freya told them as she entered the study, the newest information settling over everyone.

"The question still remains, where will we go?"

"We'll decide later. First we must leave the area, if we continue to stay here, we put Hope at risk." Hayley's eyes flickered over the map, searching for a new place.

"This person whoever they are, they are hunting us. We cannot possibly out run them forever." Rebekah felt as if she was only one thinking with her brain. There was no where they could run to that this person wouldn't find them. The only reasonable thing to do was to find out who this person was. They couldn't strike back and remain safe until they knew the enemy.

Elijah looked down at his little sister, he could see the fear in her eyes. The one emotion he had come to recognize after all the years of running from Mikael. "We will survive this Rebekah. We will remain united and take down anyone who wishes to harm this family."

"We can't..."

"We might not be able to out run them forever, but we can buy ourselves time."

* * *

_**"You can protect them, Hope."** _

Hope's fingers shook against the paper, focused on the spell, the book had blown open onto the page at it's own accord. The voice surrounding her different. This one a male.

_**"There is a threat coming. You have to protect your family."** _

Hope tried to block her ears to drown out the voice that was surrounding her. She hated this. The voices made her feel as if she was going insane.

_**"This is the best decision you can make, Hope."** _

She had never seen this spell done but it had to be possible.  
The voice was making it hard to concentrate, it wanted her to do it on her own, but she wasn't allowed to practice any magic, only a little bit with Auntie Freya every once in a while. Hope knew she was out of her depth but the voice kept prodding.  
Would this spell protect her family from what the threat they were facing? Hope knew they were trying to protect her but she had ears, and Aunt Bex was terrified. Her Auntie loved her, spoiled her. Hope didn't want anyone to hurt her.

_**"I will guide you through it. They will be safer, little one. You're powerful, the blood will seal it with firmness."** _

"Okay." Hope breathed, reaching out to brush her fingers along the page under the words cloaking spell. "I'll do it."

_**"You are making the right choice, little one"** _

* * *

Once he was dressed appropriately he made to the dining room; back to business. Shifting into the wolf had been a moment of impulse. All the drama, and uncertainty around his family, it all ceased when he became the wolf. Freedom running through his veins.  
Yet it hadn't even been why. He'd merely shifted to show Lizzie...and Josie because that was what he promised before he left.

"You made quiet the entrance." Caroline noted.

"He loves a bit of dramatic flare."

Klaus smirked at Marcel's comment. "Always."

Klaus walked around the table, leaning down to place a kiss on the top of Davina's dark hair. "Little witch," He greeted her, as she tilted her head in his direction, obviously a little stunned by his affection.  
He didn't say anything else, knowing full well they needed to talk but this was not the place to do that.

He grabbed a glass and turned around out of the twins view as he poured some blood into the glass, before making his way over to plop into the seat beside Caroline.

"That was so cool, Mr Mik..."

"Klaus...or Nik; Mr Mikaelson makes me sound old."

"You are." Marcel smirked, grabbing a handful of strawberries of the center of the table.

Klaus glanced in his direction. "Might I remind you, I am your father."

Marcel shrugged. "I know. It doesn't change the facts."

Caroline laughed a little. "It's just facts, Klaus. Your a thousand years old."

Lizzie huffed, patience wearing thin with the adults. "Did you know who I was when you were a wolf?"

"Yes, of course." He leaned forward in little. "And you firecracker, will never be riding on my back."

Lizzie pouted. "But you could carry me."

"I know, but I won't."

"Hmm," She looked over at her mom. "I take it back. You're cooler, momma."

Caroline mocked insulted. "I am second best to you, Elizabeth; aren't I?"

Klaus let his eyes wonder over to the little lady sitting beside Caroline, still very quiet, as she ate her food. His mind kept flashing back, reminding him of what he had seen in her eyes. He couldn't shake that feeling inside of him, the feeling that told him something had occurred.

Davina watched the moment between them; she hated to break it up but there was no choice. "Sorry to disrupt the conversation, but the bullets seem to be the least of our worries;"

Klaus raised his eyebrow, his focus now on the witch. "Why?"

"I should be able to break a cloaking spell; it takes work but with my focus no longer on you, I thought with some effort I'd be able to do it."

"D, you've been trying to break the cloaking spell on the stake for..."

"Not the stake, Marcel." Davina looked directly at Klaus. "I've been attempting to break the cloaking spell on your family. I thought if we knew where they were then at least we would have some information."

Marcel nodded slowly. "Makes sense. The address Caroline gave us had been deserted."

"Probably after Hayley bit Stefan. They would have known we were close."

"I believe that Freya may have cast the spell with blood magic, which means only blood can break it." There was a reason blood magic was one of the strongest sources of magic.

"You'll need Klaus's blood?" Marcel was suspicious, that seemed almost to simple.

"No. I can't break the spell since I am not of Mikaelson blood. If it is indeed Freya's spell then the only other witch able to break it would be Hope."

Klaus rubbed his hand over his face, this was not expected. "We can't locate Hope if we cannot break the spell. All vampires that can be trusted need to be on the look for any lead that might track to their whereabouts."

"I'll take care of it." Marcel grabbed his phone off the table and stood up. "I might go back to Atlanta, do a little more digging. There is bound to be someone who saw something."

Klaus nodded. "Be careful."

Marcel walked out of the room, his mind clouded with those two simple words. The last time he had heard those words leave Klaus's mouth before he was a boy. It felt good to hear them. To know that his father was showing he cared, it was a rarity that he had not seen since he was a boy. This change in Klaus was continuing to shine through, and Marcel was trying hard not to get his hopes up that it would stay, but the more Klaus acted like a father, the harder it was.

"Perhaps I could use a locator spell on the bullets. If they are no longer part of the auction, I am assuming they will not longer be cloaked with the intensity that they were."

"No harm in trying, little witch. If we can locate the bullets that we are one step closer to securing my families freedom and daughters safety."

Caroline focused her eyes on him, watching carefully. "You okay?" It was a pointless question, one she shouldn't have asked because she knew the truth. He wasn't okay.

He would not rest until it was as he said, he'd do whatever it took to keep them all safe. "I will be," He took a sip from his glass.

"Auntie Bonnie!"

Klaus managed to stop the blood shooting back out of his mouth, swallowing hard and hitting his chest as he coughed. To say he was stunned was an understatement. That was the first time he had ever heard Josie yell.

"Josette," Bonnie grabbed the little girl in a suffocating hug. "How's my girl?"

"I missed you." Josie mumbled, pressing her face into her Auntie's jacket.

"I missed you too,"

Caroline stood up, walking towards her friend, she had not expected her to arrive so suddenly. She had only placed the call to her last night. "Bon; you're here already?"

Bonnie wrapped Caroline in a hug, holding her tightly. This was the longest they been parted in five years. "I missed you too, Care." She teased lightly.

Caroline held Bonnie tightly. "I missed you too, Bonnie." They let go of each other as Lizzie edged her way in between them.

"Auntie Bonnie."

"My little mischief maker; caused any trouble lately?"

Lizzie shook her head. "Nope. But guess what?! I saw Klaus he was a wolf."

Klaus stood up at the sound of his name, he had been watching the exchange quietly, his eyes focused on Bonnie. She did not look a day over twenty five but he immediately knew she wasn't a vampire, whatever had slowed or stopped her aging was something else. "Bonnie."

Bonnie raised her head, her eyes meeting Klaus's for the first time since Mystic Falls. Her hatred for him had been intense; everything she had done to him had been to protect Elena because Elena was her best-friend...until she wasn't anymore.  
Bonnie knew that as people grew relationships changed, she just never expected Elena to fall so completely and utterly in love with Damon that everything and everyone else would cease to exist.  
Caroline had kids, had her entire world turned upside down but never forgot who her friends were. She might have hated Klaus for Elena, but she would push it all aside and he'd be her new best-friend if it meant Caroline was happy. There was nothing in this world the blonde deserved more then happiness. "Never thought I'd say it's nice to see you, Klaus."

Klaus gave a slight nod, acknowledgement. "Welcome." He could see from the way Josie and Lizzie both looked at Bonnie that they adored her, and Caroline clearly loved her which meant she would be welcome for as long as she liked to stay.

Bonnie glanced at Caroline and back to Klaus. "I wish I could say I was here because you called Care; but I was already on my way...you'll never guess who I saw."

Caroline raised her eyebrow. "Who?"

**"Finn."**

* * *

**Please let me know what you think. I love to hear your thoughts on these chapters.**

**Much Love. x**


	7. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note/Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or The Originals or Legacies. All credit goes to the writers and creators.

"Kol told me that Finn was dead."

Caroline took in Davina's words, noting that she was right. Finn had been dead, killed by Matt back in Mystic Falls. "Yes," She turned to Bonnie. "A dead original would stay dead, right?"

Bonnie's mouth twitched slightly. "It's possible that he escaped during the whole other side fiasco." The whole time had been traumatic to say the least; it was unknown if anyone else escaped; which meant that it was possible Finn had reemerged undetected.

Davina frowned, not understanding to much of that since she had never heard anything about that topic. _Other side._ She'd have to ask Klaus about it. "So he is alive?"

"You saw Finn?" Although the words escaped his mouth, Klaus had a hard time comprehending them. Of all the people that Bonnie could have mentioned, he did not expect that name to come up.  
Finn.  
God, damn; of course his brother would come to back to haunt him. Out of all his siblings Finn was the one he knew the least of; that was not because of any choice they had made. It was their mothers doing, she kept Finn close to her side at all times which left him little opportunity to form bonds with anyone in the family but even less of an opportunity for them to form a bond. His mother had not wanted him to taint Finn in any way.  
It seemed all that she had one was create a distance that seemed irreparable. "He never should have been undaggered to begin with." He certainly did not enjoy daggering his siblings, but sometimes it was a necessary evil. The last thing he needed was Finn out in the world running some scheme because he had believed in their mothers cause. "You saw Finn?" He repeated the question. "Did you speak to him?"

Bonnie let her eyes flicker to Klaus; only to divert them, his pacing would only make her dizzy. "Yes Klaus; I approached him. I thought we could have a lovely little chat." Her sarcasm was thick.

"You didn't talk to him?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Have I broken you? What would I have asked him? _Excuse me, Finn; yes darling, it's me Bonnie, how lovely to see you but I thought you were dead...Listen could you clear something up for me, just a small tiny detail...are you attempting to kill your family again A simple answer will do. Yes or No?_ "

Caroline couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips. "I for one probably wouldn't have called him darling."

The sarcasm however completely flew of Klaus's head; as he came to a small stop in the mid of his pacing. "Finn is not hunting the family." He dismissed the thought, turning to walk another four steps then spinning on his heal and walking four more back in the other direction.

Davina leaned forward in her chair. "How could you know that?" This person could be absolutely anyone; Finn was in the area of possibility, the most solid response they had. From what Kol had told her, Finn was nothing like this siblings.

"He might despise us; but he wouldn't eradicate us from exist. We are still blood."

"I beg to differ; he did try to kill you all in Mystic Falls."

"Under the guidance of our mother; and that crazy bat is dead." Klaus countered Bonnie's claim. "He wouldn't be after them. I might not be fond of Freya, but from what she did tell us, Finn and her had a bond. He wouldn't kill her."

Caroline stood up; making her way over to Klaus who's expression was faltering. More he paced, the more thoughts that entered his mind. She could see that he was beginning to be lost in them. "Klaus, are you alright?"

"No love, not quiet. Can you track him?" He looked towards Bonnie.

"I can give it my best shot. Do you have anything that belongs to him?"

Klaus gestured to the rooms above. "His belongs are in his room, something in there should be of use."

"We don't know how long Finn has been alive, or where he has been all this time. Where did you see him?" It was important they knew his most recent location.

"I was in Tennessee close to the border of Georgia doing some digging;"  
When Caroline told Bonnie that she would be moving to New Orleans permanently with the girls, Bonnie had taken that as an opportunity to focus more solely on the merge and she was following a lead on a book that lead her to Tennessee.  
"There were lots of vampires moving through obviously coming up from Atlanta, then he was there, on the corner of the street."

"Bonnie,"

"I swear Caroline, it was freaky; like some kind of fate. All the space in the world, and he happened to be standing on the corner of the street I was in? To good to be true; but weirder things have happened."

"It's to close to Atlanta," Klaus mumbled; he could have been there for the meeting, or was it just a coincidence? He wasn't sure he believed in coincidences.

"Okay, let's think. Stefan was bit in Washington so let's say the family wanted to put a lot of distance between that incident, they could have moved right across country to Georgia. The meeting was in Atlanta, so whoever held the auction, may have thought the family was close. Easier to enact the kill."

Klaus tilted his head back, gazing up at the ceiling. "Who is the auctioneer?"

"Someone who wants them dead." Bonnie sighed at the look Caroline shot her. "What? They sold the stake knowing what it could do."

Caroline shook her head, grabbing Klaus by the arm. "Stop pacing, you'll wear a hole in the floor." Caroline glanced at her best-friend. "Bonnie, can you start with tracking Finn?" She needed a moment alone with Klaus, to gage where he was at.

Bonnie stood up. "I'll observe," She turned to look at Davina, from what Caroline had mentioned, it was clear that Davina held great potential and a massive amount of power. She just needed someone to mentor her, and help her to find balance. "You can track Finn."

Davina looked surprised that the witch was referring to her. "Uh," She glanced between Caroline and Klaus, her eyes settling on the latter. Her mind was still reeling not only from all the knowledge Bonnie was providing but from the fact that Caroline had stuck to her word and called her.  
The blonde had done as she promised. It shouldn't have been so shocking, in a normal world people kept there promises all the time. In her world though, it was rare anyone did.

Klaus could see the excitement dancing in Davina's eyes, and he found himself slightly surprised that Davina was looking at him for conformation. "Go on," He tilted his head; she needed this, he knew that.

"Where do you start?" Bonnie questioned.

"I'll need something of Finn's,"

Bonnie nodded. "I'll follow you up in a moment,"

The teenager was about to hurry out of the room, only pausing at the last second to double back and gather Caroline in a surprising hug. "Thank-you, Caroline." Davina's words held a huge amount of sincerity. "You kept your promise."

"You're welcome, Davina." Caroline returned her hug. "You'll keep yours won't you?"

"Yes ma'am." The fact that Caroline had kept hers, gave Davina a strong will to uphold her end of the deal. Not wishing to break the trust the blonde was placing in her.  
She tilted her head slightly in Klaus direction making eyes contact as she pulled away from Caroline. "I really like her,"

Klaus smirked slightly; sensing the approval from the teen. "Good to know." He watched Davina hurry out of the courtyard, a small bout of relief embracing his body. Though no one would ever know it, the teens approval of Caroline meant something to him.

Bonnie picked up a glass off the table and held it out to Klaus. "Your blood,"

He didn't hesitate, biting into his wrist, letting the blood drip into the glass. "That should do it." He past it to her. "Bonnie, thank-you for making the trip. Not just for the knowledge regarding Finn, but also for the help you are going to provide with Davina."

Bonnie raised her eyebrow, that was a different comment from Klaus. He never openly shared gratitude with anyone, still she merely nodded. "You're welcome," And she meant that, he was welcome to her help for as long as he and Caroline were together. If the blonde was happy and content then Bonnie would do her best to ensure she did not disrupt that.

* * *

Finn entered the little shop; pausing in the entry way. He knew the risks each time he came to this place but he had no choice.  
He'd heard her using magic to send thoughts through to Hope; he'd heard what she had said. The standard _**he's evil**_. He had to make sure that those weren't the only thoughts the girl was hearing.

"Miss Heather;"

"Back again so soon?"

He didn't react to her sudden presence, just simply nodded. "I must make contact once more before I leave town."

"Very well. Come."

The only reason Heather had agreed to help was the because of the risk to another witches life. Hope's life. How she had told him there was easier ways to go about this, the people he could have told. He knew it all. He could have told Elijah who was hunting them. He could have told Klaus what he knew. Yet either of those options would have jeopardized his position, his true agenda would be revealed and it was far to early for that. At this point in time neither brother knew he was alive. It was better that way.

"Same as before?"

"No, this must be done differently. My voice cannot be in the open."

"A note?"

Finn nodded, pulling the piece of paper from his jacket pocket. "I need this to appear in her pocket, sealed so that only she can see the words." He produced a second note along with it. "And this to appear in a different location."

"For the same person?"

"No. A small step to hopefully discourage any malicious intent."

She nodded briefly, taking both the notes into her hand. "Has the difference been noticed?"

"No. She completed the task as instructed; it will be harder for anyone to find her now."

"Blood magic is a dangerous tool."

"Necessary in this case."

"Your sister is a powerful witch."

Finn could not deny that statement, alone in her power Freya was rather powerful.  
"Whether she is aware of her magic being tapped is unknown. There is a need for precaution. Freya's magic if not at full strength would be harming the spell, the cloak would have weakened over time. They would have been easier to find. Hope's power is at full strength, her cloak bound with blood magic will withstand anyone attempting to penetrate it."

"Would it not be easier to confront your family?"

"My family and I have little in common. They do not trust me, and I struggle to maintain faith in them. I only have one goal."

"To save her life?"

Dying had certainly given him a prospective on life, one that he had never thought to acknowledge and a few wise words from a witch had him acknowledging bits of his past he tried to bury. "That is payment for a long standing debt."

_"Mama. Mama."_

_Finn felt himself being yanked back by his mother, stopping him from tending to the crying toddler who was sitting in his bed, red faced and crying. "Mother; Niklaus is upset."_

_Esther turned him in the direction of the table. "Set the table for supper."_

_"Niklaus is upset, mother."_

_"Leave the boy be, he must learn to sooth himself."_

_Finn frowned, not understanding. When Elijah was a babe his mother had never let him cry for long. "Mother,"_

_"That is enough, Finn, the boy is fine."_

Finn cleared the thought from his mind, that was the very first indication he had that their relationship was not normal. That his mothers treatment of Niklaus had been different to the rest of his siblings. Yet he couldn't dwell on it any longer, all he could do was try to protect Niklaus's daughter. Payment for a debt that Klaus didn't know existed. He may have lost his way; but this was a small task he could achieve.  
He was in the best position after all. He was the inside man, one with a lot of the answers.

It hadn't been easy for him to find a witch that was willing to work with him, knowing who they were attempting to protect but he had found her and his gratitude was there. "I thank you for this." He told Heather.

* * *

_You know I'll lose Stefan to these books, right? I swear Bonnie; out of all the libraries in this world, you had to send us to one that has a million books. Talk about finding a needle in a haystack._

Bonnie rolled her eyes, looking down at the text message. It was a possibility though, if Stefan found something good to read he would have Katherine stuck there in that library.  
Katherine in a library. Bonnie had to stifle a laugh at that. What she would have paid for a photograph of Kat's face when she entered the building and saw all those books.  
She hit the reply button, glancing up for just long enough to make sure Davina was still working on the spell correctly. The kid had good knowledge; a foundation which would be easy to work with.

_Suck it up, Kat. I need that book._

She hit the send button before sighing and opening up another one.

_Keep Stefan away from old romantics and comics. Do that and you might be able to salvage your sanity._

The reply was almost immediate and Bonnie had to stop herself from laughing.

_Old romantics? Comics? You have got to be kidding...Please tell me your kidding? Oh fuck; he looks like a giddy teenager. What did he find..._

_Looks like you already lost him. Get digging, Kitty._

_The things I do for you Bonnie Bennett._

_For our nieces, Kat. You got this; I have faith._

She quickly pulled up Stefan's number, shooting him a quick text.

_Don't be a dork. Start searching and take Kat to lunch before she has a mental break down. I'll imagine I would hear her temper tantrum even with all the distance between us._

Davina shifted nervously; this was her very first spell in front of Bonnie, and she was failing. Nothing was showing on the map. There was no indication that it had worked. A simple locator spell.  
She was supposed to be powerful; but all she had felt from the moment the twins woke Klaus was weak.

"Davina," Bonnie noticed that the girl was staring at the map in frustration. "Everything okay?" She placed her phone into her back pocket, taking a step towards the table.

"I can't seem to track him,"

"Not your fault," She knew what it felt like to fail but most failures cannot be avoided. "Finn most likely has a rather gifted witch cloaking him. The likely hood of us pin pointing his exact location is slim."

"You told Klaus,"

"That I would give it my best shot; best advice I can give you is to never promise to deliver results. Magic is a complicated art; and although we aim to have control over it, magic will always be superior." She lifted the glass with Klaus's blood off the table. "We aren't aiming to pin point the location, merely the vicinity." She slowly poured Klaus's blood onto the map. "Who has taught you what you know?"

Davina blushed slightly, she had never had anyone who had properly guided her into magic; her mother hadn't much interest in teaching. Most of what she learnt she knew off friends before she transitioned, or had read in books. "Um, I'm self taught for the most part." The insecurity she felt enveloped her body when Bonnie raised her eyebrow in surprise.

"Interesting." Bonnie had to admit for someone who didn't have any guidance Davina had done very well in performing the spell, regardless of the fact it didn't work. Given when she had first started out her Grams had been her guidance; her mentor up until she passed. Having Grams had given her a foundation. Davina's foundation was built on what she had taught herself. "You did well, Davina." Bonnie reassured. "Have you tested your abilities to full capacity? Found any weaknesses?" All important questions in their future working together. Lizzie and Josie were a blank slate; everything they did was for the time where as Davina already had some skills and some knowledge of her power.

Davina hadn't tested the existent of her abilities, but she had certainly pushed some boundaries when searching for a way to wake Klaus. If anything she knew more about her weaknesses then strengths and despite sensing within herself that Bonnie was trustworthy and loyal. Her magic dancing in recognition of another good witch. It didn't change the fact that she didn't know Bonnie, not personally and if she told her the truth, then it was possible Bonnie would tell Klaus.  
And the very last thing Davina wanted was to be added to Klaus's every growing list of things to worry about. His priorities had to be Hope, his family and Finn. What was occurring within her could be dealt with at a different time.

Bonnie could sense the teenagers hesitance to speak, and it was clear that she was hiding something but if there was one thing Bonnie knew from experience it was that pushing would only cause her to clam up more, to raise her guards. A simple reminder that she was here to help her would be enough to get the teenager thinking. "Caroline called me to help you; I cannot help you to the best of my ability if you hide things from me."

"I,"

"You don't have to reveal everything to me now, we only just met. I just need you to know, when you are ready to unburden yourself I will be here to listen." She looked down at the blood on the map. "Let's get on with this. This particular spell isn't one you'll find in any book. Ready?"

Thankful that Bonnie did not push the subject but instead just let her know that she would be able to speak about it when she was ready, it was enough to start the foundation of respect. "Yes," Excitement crept through her body at the knowledge that she was about to learn something that wouldn't be in any book, something completely new.  
God, she knew she had a lot to thank Caroline for.

* * *

"Talk to me."

Klaus took the drink from Caroline's hand, meeting her eyes with his at her demand. "You were there for it love; do we need to have your hearing tested?" He teased lightly, trying to take some of the tension he was feeling fade away.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "My hearing is fine. I don't need a repeat. What I need is for you to tell me how your feeling?" She followed him over to the french doors. "It must be overwhelming to find out one of your brothers is alive after all this time."

Overwhelmed was definitely something he felt though it was not the only emotion he was feeling. Despite what he had thought downstairs about Finn, he was pleased by the knowledge that his brother had escaped the other side and was still breathing. He never wanted Finn to die, that would defeat the purpose of his vow to protect his family.  
It was just the knowledge that Finn was being given a second chance but Kol would have been trapped on the other side when it went it destructed, it hurt. The brother whom he was closest to, the brother he vowed to protect no matter the cost was gone, unable to come back.

"Nik, what are you thinking?" Caroline tried to pull his focus back to her, knowing that she was loosing him to his thoughts.

"Finn escaped the other side but Kol," He didn't finish the sentence, taking another gulp of his drink. The thought of his brother just ceasing to exist was to much to bear.

_"Niky, you found me."_

_"I'll always find you, Kol."_

_"Will we always be together, Niky?"_

_"Always."_

He frowned, the thoughts stumbling through his mind. He'd promised Kol always and now he had to live with the knowledge that he'd lied.

"How do you that Kol did not follow Finn through?"

"If he escaped, then he'd be here in New Orleans or with our family but to simply disappear...he didn't escape Caroline."  
He closed his eyes leaning against the door frame that led to the balcony, he knew that if Kol had escaped the other side then he would be here. They would be together. Kol would never put Klaus through the torment of believing he was dead.  
"I cannot help the guilt I feel," He wasn't accustomed to this, feeling guilt for his thoughts. The dagger had messed with him, changed his emotions and the way he processed things. "For wondering why it is Finn that is among us. Why not Kol?"

Caroline could easily sense that this thought brought him distress; though she couldn't quiet grasp his reasoning. Finn had tried to kill every member of the family. Kol had never done so. It was only a reasonable question. _Why Finn?_ Though she didn't have any siblings, so she couldn't truly withhold understanding; only what she believed it would be if Finn and Kol were Elena and Bonnie. She could only assume that this was a natural reaction that was occurring. "Klaus,"

"They are both my brothers, I should be grateful that at least one of them lives."

"You weren't close with Finn; but Kol obviously means a great deal more to you." She turned his face towards her; though she had always thought it was Rebekah whom he was closest to. It seemed this was tearing him up. "I would have the same reaction if it was Bonnie and Elena; it's not that I don't love Elena, I do and I would wish to see her live...it's just that Bonnie is my person and I don't know what I would do without her in my life." She gave him a small smile. "It's okay to be grateful that Finn is alive, and mourn that he isn't Kol."

Klaus dropped his head slightly, leaning his forehead against hers. "What would I do with you?"

"Go crazy." She murmured, pecking him quickly on the lips. "We'll find him,"

Klaus pulled her into his embrace, holding her to his body. "Are you sure you wish to be involved in Mikaelson drama? All the pain that comes with being a part of this?" _The betrayal. The threats._ He thought to himself.

"I wouldn't wish to be anywhere else." Caroline told him, her voice held nothing but honesty. "You should call Marcel, let him know about Finn."

"I will." He made no move to release her instead holding on a little tighter; it had been on his mind, the entire time since he had awoken. Caroline had to know that this was a choice; that she could leave his side at anytime if she felt it unsafe because whether either of them admitted aloud, the fact still remained. He was an original, _the original hybrid,_ those around him would never be completely out of harms way. "Caroline; being involved in my life brings many risks to you and your girls. I do not wish any of you any harm." He felt her try to pull back from him but he wouldn't allow it, knowing that he could not look into her eyes and say this. "My siblings and Hayley took Hope from me; and I may not agree with all they did, but they are right in the instance that my enemies will stop at nothing to hurt those around me. You will forever be free to leave; if your life is in danger then you must know you have an option. Whatever you decide; I'll always love you."

"I've made my decision to stay, Klaus. Not for a day, or a week but forever." Caroline pulled away from him; leveling him with one stern glare. "And I never wish to hear you agree with your siblings. You deserve to be Hope's father. Yes your enemies may be dangerous, but you and I both know you will do whatever it takes to protect her." She placed her hands on his cheeks, holding his face steady to look into his eyes. "I make the choice to be here with you, to bring my girls around you. Their safety is my top priority; but I know Klaus, that there is no place safer then by your side. You'll protect us; you'll love us. That is all that matters to me."

With every fiber of his being he wanted to believe her. That with him was safe...but he just couldn't. "You deserve more then me."

"No," Caroline shook her head in disagreement. "I deserve you."

* * *

**Few Hours Later**

* * *

Hope huddled down in under the covers, her little torch bringing just enough light that her parents wouldn't be alerted.  
Her eyes were focused on the three underlined words. _**He's not evil.**_ Did this person mean Klaus? The person her family was afraid of. She'd heard their quiet conversations, the things they had said. He was evil he had to be, didn't he?

Her eyes flickered back to the top of the letter again.

_Hope;_

_This is the last time I will contact you. I know this must be concerning; you do not who I am. Just know that your safety is a priority to me._   
_Since you have cloaked your family, you are safer and I must continue on a different path._

_My parting advice to you. Mikaelson's are inbedded with drama and chaos; but even then we always protect our own. You must always remember that Klaus is your family;_ _**he's not evil** _ _; despite what others will tell you._

_I wish you happiness for the future, Hope. You'll be safe now._

_Until we meet again._   
_With love._

Hope frowned; her brain trying to process what the letter said. Did this person understand that she was nine, that this a lot for her? What did he mean that Klaus wasn't evil?

Maybe she needed to tell her mom and dad; but if she did that then she had to tell them about the spell and what she did.  
They'd be angry with her.  
Dad always said she was smart, smarter then any other nine year old but he wouldn't think that if she admitted to doing what a voice told her, especially when she was the only one who knew the voice existed.

Her eyes were drawn back to the family name; what confused her was _**we**_...did that mean this person was a Mikaelson?

Hearing footsteps outside her room, she switched off the torch and shoved the note beneath her pillow.  
She tried not to move when her mom opened and closed the door, it was only a few moments later she crawled under the covers; just like she did every night.

"Goodnight, sweet girl." Hayley wrapped her arms tightly around Hope, breathing in her scent.

Hope bit her bottom lip; her momma spent a lot of time with her since she came back and it was nice to have her but Hope still didn't understand why she had turned into a wolf. No one had tried to explain it to her and she didn't ask because every time something about it came up, Hope could see the tears and she didn't want her mom to cry.  
Wriggling back, she felt her mom grab her tighter. "I love you mommy."

"I love you, Hope."

"Mom?"

Hayley frowned into the darkness, sensing her daughters hesitation. "What's wrong?"

"How big is our family?"

Hayley attempted to conceal her flinch; Hope had never brought up a question like this before. "Where is this coming from?"

Hope shrugged her shoulders just a little. "Is this all the family I have?"

"Um, no. You have two Uncles, Finn and Kol;"

Hope rolled over, turning to face her mother in the darkness. "Where are they?"

"They died, sweetie. I'm sorry." Hayley leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "I'm certain they would have loved you."

Hope leaned her head on Hayley's shoulder. "Is that all our family?"

"Yes."

Hope did her best not to flinch; she could feel it, the tug inside of her. _**Liar.**_  
The place in chest ached sometimes; as if it was pulling her towards something. Someone.

* * *

He stood in front of the canvas, with a vacant expression. His phone pressed to his ear, having taken Caroline's advice and called Marcel. He knew the vampires age, and how much time had pasted. He was strong and capable he had become, fall from the version of the little boy he rescued. Yet Klaus still felt the tug inside his body, the slightly nag of worry. His son was in a place that Klaus did not want him to be. "Bonnie, Caroline's friend, saw Finn in Tennessee." Klaus listened to Marcel's sharp intake of breath.

_"He's alive?"_

"Apparently." When he had adopted Marcel into his life, Finn had already been daggered in a casket. The two had never met; but Klaus had told Marcel of Finn's place in the family. He wanted his son to be aware of his Uncles, all of them; regardless of how close they were. "You need to return."

_"Klaus,"_

"He was on the border, just a short distance from Atlanta. You're to close, Marcel."

_"I can take care of myself."_

_Stubbornness_ _._ Why did his children possess the same trait? Was it karma for his own stubbornness? "Be that as it may. I would sleep better knowing you were back home where you belong. We are strong together, Marcellus."

_"I've never laid eyes on him, Klaus; he wouldn't know me if he saw me."_

"Marcel,"

_"I only just arrived back here and there is a high chance he already moved on."_

There was no certainty of that. Bonnie had tried a number of spells with Davina; yet they had not been able to narrow the location. Finn could have be anywhere. "I am not asking. I am telling you, as your father, you are to return home. Do you understand?" It was not as though he had never been firm with Marcel. He had. It had just been a long time since this side of him had come out.

Marcel's sigh rang though the phone. _"I'll get in my car."_

"Thank-you."

_"Hmm; I thought Finn died? What is it with you originals?"_

"It's a long explanation."

_"Do you believe he is the one? He was never close with your family."_

"He wouldn't hunt them; but it begs the question. What is he doing?" It had been on his mind since the moment Finn's name had been brought up. His brother was not the one going after his family but it certainly left a number of possibilities open. Finn could have been conducting any plan. The uncertainty rattled Klaus a little.  
He turned at the sound of the door to his studio opening, unsurprised by the sight of Davina. "I'm needed, Marcel. I will see you when you return."

_"Klaus,"_

Klaus paused at the sound of his sons voice. "Hmm?"

_"You good?"_

That brought a slight smile to his face; he could hear the hint worry in Marcel's voice and while it certainly did make him feel good knowing that his son still cared for him, he was also left with a feeling knowing that he didn't want his son to worry, he was child in this scenario. Klaus was the father. "I'm fine and I will continue to be fine as long as you return soon."

_"I'll see you in the morning."_

"Marcel's on his way back?"

Klaus nodded. "He is. Shut the door will you, love."

Davina pushed the door shut behind her; taking a step further into the room. Klaus had requested her presence which made her slightly nervous since usually he would seek her out.  
She briefly wondered if Bonnie had said anything, but it didn't make sense since technically Bonnie knew nothing. "Klaus,"

"Come," He motioned her forward; gesturing to the canvas. "When was the last time you drew?" He knew she had been into her art quiet a bit just after Kol's death, but since he had awoken, he had not seen her draw anything.

Davina stared at the canvas before her; but she made no move to pick up the any of the art supplies. She couldn't remember the last time she had drawn anything, there was just no desire to do any of that. "It's been a while."

"I see." He sat on the arm of the couch. "Drawing used to be your emotional outlet; much like it is mine."

Davina shrugged. "I've been busy,"

"Using magic to hide your emotions." Klaus finished for her; watching her head snap up to meet his eyes. She had substituted drawing for magic, using the latter as an outlet.

"I'm fine."

"I don't accept that answer. You aren't fine, Davina; and I failed to pay attention."

Davina sighed, turning her back to him, unable to look him in the eyes. "I'm not using magic to hide; I'm trying to..."

"Find a way to protect me? To protect our family?" He stood up, walking over to her. "Little witch,"

Davina spun around, almost colliding with him. "Is it a bad thing? I just want to make sure we don't lose anyone."

"We don't lose anyone or that you do not lose anyone?"

"Same thing."

"Different." He countered; not failing to notice the way her shoulders tensed. "It is not your responsibility to ensure this families safety; at least not alone." He saw her jaw twitch; a clear sign that an argument was burning within her. "My safety shouldn't be reliant on you."

Davina raised her eyebrow. "Why not?"

"Your the child, Davina; it is not your responsibility to protect me, to save me."

Davina huffed; taking a step back from him. "You asked it of me before; why was that okay? Why is this different?"

Klaus took a step towards her, placing his hands on her shoulders to keep her in place. "I'm different. I spent nine years in a casket thinking Davina; and although many people would like to believe the dagger worked to the full extent, it did not. It didn't render me deaf."

_"I can't do this."_

_"Klaus, please!"_

_"I'm not strong enough."_

_"Why did you trust me?"_

_"How could you leave me?!"_

_"What will I do if I lose you?"_

The thoughts swarmed into his mind; her pleading, her tears...he could still hear her sobs ringing in his ears. "I never should have burdened you with the responsibility of my life. It was not your weight to carry."

Davina attempted to blink back the tears that were threatening to spill down her cheeks. "I failed you. I don't want to fail you again."

"No." He tilted her chin up. "You did not fail me, sweetheart. I failed you. I never should have asked you to restore my life; it was not your burden." He held her gaze, though he found it incredibly difficult to watch the tears that rolled down her cheeks, the sheer vulnerability in her expression. "This family isn't your burden; our protection is a goal that we all share. We will all participate, but it will never be your responsibility alone."

"I don't want to lose you." Her bottom lip trembled at the thought of him disappearing from her life again, and she found herself wondering when he became this important to her, unable to pin point the exact moment in their relationship that it moved beyond mutual understanding.

He pulled her forward, wrapping her in his arms. Caroline's words ran through his mind, forcing him to remember what she had said. _No promises._ "Davina, I will always do my best to ensure that you don't lose me. I'll fight with all I have to be here for you, for Marcel and Hope, for Caroline and her girls."

Davina held onto him tightly; Klaus was the only parental figure she had left, if she lost him, then who would she turn to? She was scared; scared to lose him again. Terrified that if his family daggered him again, that even the twins magic wouldn't be enough to wake him.

"We've had this conversation once already;" He rubbed a soothing circle on her back. "This time I need you to listen very carefully to my words, Davina. You are my child; my responsibility. I made a mistake placing such pressure on your shoulders, all that weight that you bore alone,"

"I had Marcel and Josh," Davina sniffled.

"The magic, sweetheart; only you had magic." He knew that Marcel and Josh helped; their contribution did not go unnoticed, but rescuing and waking him, that task had relied solely on her. "Things are going to be different now. I intend to protect you; to help you, and to make sure you live a very successful life."

"I'm alive for eternity."

"Then I'll spend an eternity ensuring those things."

Davina swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat. The knowledge that she was keeping a secret from him made the guilt swarm in her body. She wanted to tell him; but refused to add to his list of problems. Instead she held onto him, letting the insurances that he gave her wash over her mind and body. "I love you." Her head was pressed into his chest, the words muffled but she knew he would understand her.

Klaus squeezed her a little tighter, the sound of those words, they had his heart dropping into his stomach. "I love you too, sweetheart." He meant it.  
Though he never pictured this to be his life, and wished that some aspects could be different. He wouldn't change this. He wouldn't change her. "Promise me you'll slow down; listen to Bonnie..."

"I will,"

"Good." He kissed the top of her head. "I have no intention of leaving you, Davina, and I want you to hold onto that."

* * *

"Hey JoJo;" Bonnie patted the bed when the door opened to reveal the little brunette. "Everything okay?" She closed the book she had been reading, placing it on the night stand.

Josie shut the door behind her, tucking her favorite stuffed bear under her arm and running across the floor to climb into the bed beside Bonnie. "I missed you, Auntie Bonnie."

"I missed you too, sweetie." She rolled onto her side, placing an arm over Josie and pulling her close. "New Orleans is pretty cool, huh?"

Josie shrugged her little shoulders. "It's better when your here."

Bonnie brushed some of the dark hair out of Josie's eyes. "Talk to me, what's going on in that little mind of yours?" She could sense the tension in Josie, had been able to feel it the moment she arrived at the compound. "A lot of big changes are happening, aren't they?" Josie nodded, turning to bury her head in Bonnie's shoulder, the older witch moving to run her fingers through the dark hair of her niece.

"You didn't come; and Auntie Kat left...and Uncle Stef..." Her words were muffled but Bonnie heard them all; Josie had rarely been parted from any of her Aunts or Uncle in the last few years.

"When you came to New Orleans, I had to stay with Uncle Stefan, to make him well again. Aunt Kat had to bring come back to us to so I could make Uncle Stefan better and they'd be here now but they are on a top secret mission."

"What kind of mission?"

"The kind that involves saving lives." Bonnie answered truthfully; Katherine and Stefan were digging into research to save the twins. If Bonnie couldn't be searching for the book herself, Kat and Stefan were the two of the best people for the job. "We can call them, and face time."

"Not the same."

"No it's not; but it will be enough until we can all be together again. It won't be forever." Bonnie kissed the top of her head, she knew that Katherine and Stefan would return to them. "Sometimes things change JoJo; I know it's hard but I love you. Aunt Kat and Uncle Stef love you. And you and Lizzie are your mommas whole world."

Josie pulled away slightly, looking at Bonnie; the vulnerability sparkling in her eye. "Momma loves Klaus."

Bonnie wriggled her nose, seeing the little girls lips twitch. "She does." This was yet another big change for the twins, they had never experienced their mother being with a man who she loved. "But never more then she loves you. Has momma talked to you about Klaus?"

Josie nodded. "Mommy said she has loved him for a really long time."

"Yeah she has." Bonnie smiled a little. "She's loved Klaus since she was teenager; and he makes her very happy. What do you think of Klaus?"

"Lizzie really likes him."

"Lizzie likes everyone," She heard Josie's little hum of agreement. "But I want to know what you think, Josie?"

"He seems nice. He makes momma happy," Josie paused, leaning back into Bonnie's embrace. "But I can't help it Auntie Bonnie I'm scared."

Bonnie held her a little tighter at that statement; inhaling her scent. "Klaus isn't like him, I promise." Despite what she knew about Klaus; she also had faith that he would never bring any harm to Lizzie and Josie. They were children. Caroline's children. And that would mean a great deal to him. "No one is going to hurt you or take you away Josette; I would never let them."

"I love you, Auntie Bonnie."

"I love you, sweet girl."

* * *

_Kol's eyes focused on the figure across the parking lot, not needing to see the face clearly, he knew who it was. "Father,"_

_Mikael smiled, not a gentle smile like the one a father should give his children. This was a smile of victory, this meant that Niklaus was close by. "Kol, my son; where is your bastard brother?"_

_Kol hated to hear the word bastard fall from his fathers mouth. Klaus was his brother, his savior. Hearing his father bad mouth the only person who cared about him stuck him in a way that radiated pain. "Father, I beg you, leave him be. Nik is my brother."_

_"He is nothing more then an abomination. You will do well to remember that, Kol."_

_"He is my..." Kol gasped, his father had flashed toward him, gripping him by the throat and slamming him into a brick wall. "Father," The word was strained, his vampire strength was no match of Mikael's._

_"He is a beast. An abomination._ _**Not. Your. Brother.** _ _"_

_"Get your hands off him!" Klaus's voice roared through the empty parking lot, he used his vampire speed to flash forward and all his strength to fling his father away from Kol. "Do not ever dare to lay a hand upon him,_ _**father** _ _." Klaus spat he term as if it burned him, fighting to ignore the words that he had heard spoken about him, they were the words he had been hearing since he was a child._

_Mikael chuckled, a darkness around him. "He is my son, boy."_

_"Biologically." Klaus felt his eyes on Mikael, studying every move, hoping he would be able to predict the outcome of any attack. Kol was Mikael's son, but he wasn't the one who had been with and raised Kol. Mikael had no interest in any of his children; though he devoted the most time to Elijah and from what Niklaus did know Freya had been his favorite while she was alive. "Leave Kol."_

_"No."_

_Klaus tensed; he was used to Kol's stubbornness but when it came to Mikael, Kol always listened. "I cannot be distracted, leave! I'll find you."_

_"Nik, I..." Kol's were drawn to his father, watching as he produced a stake from under his coat. "Nik!"_

"Nik!"

Kol shouted his brother's name, bolting upright in his bed, his breathing rapid as he squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head from side to side, trying with haste to shake the memory from his mind. Every since he had returned, the past haunted him in his sleep. Most of them were nightmares in which his father appeared. In some of them Nik would suffer or die.  
Kol hated them, waking up to realize that his brother was gone, and would never be able to comfort him.

He had not been able to protect Klaus from Mikael, never able to kill their father but he could defend his brother now.

Opening his eyes, taking a quick peak to see if the bullets still lay beside him on the table, safe and ready for him to use.  
He noticed the paper, sitting beside them and he reached for it, his fingers held it tightly as his gaze flickered across the words.

_They're gone. Running from you._   
_Take this time to reflect. Do not place yourself on their level._   
_He would not want you to this, but you already know that don't you?_   
_Family meant everything to him; he wouldn't approve._

Kol scrunched up the paper, throwing it across the room. Whoever had written the note had been in his room. He wondered would could have crept past him without him waking. He had vampire hearing, it would have alerted him to someone.

Whoever this was knew of his plan, they wanted him to stop but he could not.

This was his mission now, to hunt and kill those who wronged Nik.

* * *

"How was your chat with Davina?"

Klaus titled his head. "The little witch told me she loves me." He was still wrapping his head around it, though he shouldn't have been that surprised since he loved her too.

"How did you respond?"

"I told her that I love her too."

Caroline smiled, that was progress; immense progress for Klaus. "Something is bothering you," She could tell by the way his shoulders were straightened, and the slight crease near his eye. "What is it?"

"Hope,"

They paused outside the bedroom, Klaus diverting his gaze away from hers and down at the courtyard. He couldn't help the guilt he felt; not guilty that he loved Davina like his own...he didn't quiet know how to describe it.  
He felt guilt that he couldn't spread his love to Hope, to let her know that she was his daughter and he loved her. That how he felt about Davina, didn't change that she was his daughter too.  
He could acknowledge within himself that he felt guilty for sharing these moments with Davina; knowing that he would not get a chance to express himself this way with Hope.  
If he ever did meet her, he couldn't bear the thought that she would feel replaced.

Caroline placed a hand on his arm. "When you meet her; you'll share moments, you'll tell her stories and let her know you love her. And that love will be different from the love you feel for Davina." She noticed the way his lips spread into a line, clearly not happy with that thought, different love, she knew how it sounded. "You won't love them any less or any more then each other. It'll just be different, Klaus. I wish I knew how to explain it better."

"I don't want her to feel as though Davina has taken her place." He paused. "But I do not want Davina to feel as though she will be pushed aside." He stopped to think of Marcel, that was a completely different aspect, Marcel had been his first adopted child; the first one to depend on him in this role.

"When the time comes, there will be feelings and changes. All of which we will front together. Hope is your daughter, your blood but Davina and Marcel are the children you chose. Love is love, Klaus; they'll all feel it."

He grabbed her wrist, pulling her into his embrace, letting her words wash over him. _Front it together_. That gave him a sense of reassurance. "I think I'd lose myself in my thoughts if not for you."

Caroline's eyes twinkled a little. "Looks like I am needed here."

"Hmm," He kissed her cheek, then dipped his head to place a kiss on her jaw line. "Everyone is sleeping," He whispered, placing another kiss against her skin.

Caroline felt her skin tingle where he placed his lips, lighting a fire inside of her that only he could tend to. "It's quiet," She agreed, tilting her head as he placed a kiss to her neck. "We should..." She pulled out of his embrace, grabbing his hand to pull him towards the bedroom door. "Make the most of it." Caroline held her bottom lip within her teeth, biting just gently as she noticed his eyes darkening at the thought.

Klaus smirked, reaching behind her to grab the door knob. "Yes, we should." He pushed the door open, then in a swift movement, he picked her up and had her in his arms, her legs wrapping around his waist.

"Nik,"

He couldn't help but smile at the giggle that broke through her lips, and the small shiver that ran through his body when she said his name. "Sweetheart," He spoke softly; his lips moving in to kiss her again and it was kiss different from the pecks moments ago, this was a _I need you_ kiss.

"Momma!"

Klaus startled; dropping Caroline who just managed to remain on her feet.

"You just dropped me!" Caroline hissed half heartedly. "The original hybrid just dropped me after being startled by a little girl. Nice reflexes." She rolled her eyes.

Klaus shook his head, he couldn't remember a time in his vampire life that he had ever been startled by a child. "I don't expect to be interrupted by little children."

They both turned around just in time for Lizzie to stumble into the room.

"Honey; what's happened? Was it a bad dream?"

"Josie's gone." Lizzie's bottom lip trembled.

"What do you mean? She's in her bed." Panic immediately rose within Caroline's voice.

Klaus placed a hand on her shoulder. "Josie's with Bonnie; I saw her enter the room after my chat with Davina. She's safe." He watched Caroline's shoulders sag with relief, and Lizzie threw herself into her mothers arms.  
It was the first time he had seen the little firecracker look so vulnerable. It was an unusual sight.

"See honey, Josie is fine."

"She's not in our room." Lizzie mumbled, gripping onto her mothers shirt.

Caroline hummed softly; even though they could technically have their own rooms, they had chosen to share. Just as they always had. It was a comfort tool they both had grown accustomed too. And the last time Lizzie had awoken in the middle of the night to no Josie...well, Caroline couldn't bring her thoughts to that night. "Lizzie,"

"Can I stay with you? Please momma." Lizzie pleaded. "I don't wanna be alone. Mommy, please..."

Caroline raised her head to look at Klaus; their plans at a complete halt. "Um," She wanted him, that was undeniable but her children were her world; he had to understand that. "We can go lay in your bed, honey."

Lizzie bit her bottom lip; did that mean that Klaus didn't want her to be in his room? "I'm sorry, maybe I can go to Aunt Bonnie..." Lizzie mumbled, her momma had always said it was rude to interrupt.

Caroline frowned, unsure of what was happening. "Lizzie," The last thing she would ever do is make her sweet upset child leave her and go to another person.

Klaus crouched down, though he felt as though he was imposing. "I have a huge bed; why don't you go cuddle with your momma."

Lizzie stared at him eyes filled with vulnerability. "But,"

"Go on." He encouraged, eyes turning to meet Caroline's. "If they are scared, they need to know this is a safe place. Anytime Caroline, day or night; they can find you here and they can climb into bed. You don't need to take them from this room."

Caroline tilted Lizzie's head up. "Go lay down. I'll come snuggle you." When Lizzie was running for the bed, she turned her head to Klaus. "One in million, that's you."

Klaus merely shook his head. "Those girls are your world, which means they are apart of mine." He leaned down and kissed her lips briefly. "I need to take a shower."

Caroline laughed slightly. "We have the rest of our lives."

Klaus's lips quirked slightly. "I intend to make the most of it." There was always tomorrow night.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think. I love to hear your thoughts on these chapters.**

**This took me a little longer to update since only one scene is from the original story I wrote. Finn appearance wasn't meant to be for many chapters, in a completely different way so that took some rejigging.**   
**As for Bonnie I had never written an entrance for her in the original, her appearance in kind of on impulse.**

**Some quick info in this Kol died in New Orleans not long before the other side imploded...obviously as he appears above, he did escape, though by the time he was able to approach New Orleans Klaus had already been daggered.**

**The story line has a couple of points I probably need to fill in; so I'll try my best to clear up any questions you have in the comments.**

**Much Love. x**


	8. 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note/Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or The Originals or Legacies. All credit goes to the writers and creators.

Klaus had heard her footsteps, could smell her scent before she entered the dining room.

"Bonnie."

"Klaus,"

There was tension in the air, as she slid into her seat, her gaze never flickering from his. He didn't dislike Bonnie, in fact, he thought she was an incredible witch. It was that his encounters with witches over the years had not all been pleasant, he was weary of them and although Caroline had reassured him that Bonnie would never hurt him, the intensity of the witches glare said otherwise. "Can I,"

"If you break her heart, I will kill you."

The words were spoken in a calm casual manner, like she delivered threats in conversation all the time.  
He would have reacted defensively to it had it been before his daggering, would have moved to eliminate her but things were different now. He was **Klaus 2.0** as Joshua liked to refer to him. While the threat unsettled him, a part of him also knew she was only being protective over Caroline, and that he could admire.  
If he broke Caroline's heart, he certainly wouldn't object to Bonnie's attempt to kill him, however he also knew after everything that he wasn't ready to die.

"Can I point out that I have children."

"Fair point." Bonnie tilted her head, observing him. "If you break her heart; I will make you suffer, to the point that you would wish you were dead."

Klaus nodded, that he would not object to. If he broke Caroline's heart then it would be fair. "I can agree to that."

Bonnie smirked slightly. "I am glad we can agree on your suffering."

"I have no intention of causing her any pain, Bonnie; I hope you understand that." He was sincere in his words; and although he would normally never seek to reassure anyone, he did this time. Bonnie was Caroline's best-friend, her person. To find a friend that was as committed like Bonnie and Caroline were committed to each other was rare. He knew that it was better have Bonnie on side then the alternative. "She is all I'll ever need."

"You don't need to worry that I'll curse you in your sleep, poison you; or dagger you," Bonnie relented, the glare she had previously held no longer to be seen. "I won't attempt to kill you."

"I,"

"From the moment you met, it has been clear that she has loved you. Now she finally gets to live her dream and I would never to anything to risk that. So you are safe; as long as she remains happy."

Klaus breathed deeply; he figured that was Bonnie's way of saying she approved of their relationship. "Can I ask you something?"

"You can ask; no promises I'll answer." She reached forward to grab a scone from the table.

"Last night Lizzie rushed into my bedroom in a panic, Josie wasn't in her bed."

Bonnie's eyes widened, and she lowered the scone from her mouth. "I,"

"Do not worry. I reassured both Lizzie and Caroline that Josie was safe in your bedroom." He calmed her before she could run off to find Caroline. "It wasn't just panic I saw within Lizzie and Caroline, but fear."

Bonnie knew where this conversation was going; she could see it in Klaus's eyes, all the questions he wanted to ask. "You should speak to Caroline,"

"I will speak with her." To him this wasn't a fishing expedition, he wasn't asking Bonnie for all the information. He just needed to know from her perspective, if he was right to be worried.  
He knew that Caroline would withhold information, not because she wanted to but because she would be worried about his reaction. He knew that each member of the family was worried that any bit of information could tip the scales and turn him back to whom he was before. Caroline was no exemption, she didn't want to unnecessarily burden him. "This isn't a gossip session, Bonnie. I will speak to, Caroline, you have my word. I just wish to know if,"

"They're safe." Bonnie interrupted him, then paused. There was no rule that she couldn't speak of it, just an unspoken rule that they didn't speak of it. "Caroline and girls went through an," She bit her bottom lip, trying to decide the right way to word it. "Experience. They were all deeply affected by it. Last night would have been a trigger."

"What,"

"Caroline will tell you; she won't deny you the truth, Klaus. But you need to know that the reason she hasn't told you is she is worried of your reaction. There is no need to seek revenge or to hunt, the only thing you can do is be there for her." Bonnie gave him a small smile. "They are all fine. They are safe. Just comfort her."

"Josie," He spoke the little girls name. Last night seeing Caroline and Lizzie's panic over the little girl had him remembering what he had seen within her eyes.

"What about her?"

"When I was in wolf form, I could see in her eyes. Panic. Fear. Nervousness." He didn't go into how guarded she looked, and how his wolf had noticed these emotions because he too had felt them. "Was she,"

Bonnie leaned forward in her chair, eyeing Klaus with determination. "I may only make you suffer if you break Caroline's heart, but if you hurt those girls in any way, I will kill you, Klaus." Those two little ones were the closest beings she had to children; they were her goddaughters and she was sworn to protect them.

Klaus prided himself on the fact that he did not flinch but her words were spoken with such conviction, he knew that she truly meant them. "I would never hurt them." He countered, his voice strong and firm. He didn't have many rules, but the one he did always follow was _**no children**_. No harm would ever come to a child by his hands. If any child did then he would not object to Bonnie's outcome. "I might be a monster Bonnie, but I make a point of protecting children at all costs."

"Good."

"Bonnie!"

Bonnie startled slightly at the sound of her name; though she was confident that Caroline had not heard anything. The moment she entered the compound, she had been aware of the silencing spells on each room. Once you stepped over the threshold anything you said could not be heard outside of that room. "Care," She bit her bottom lip at the glare on the blondes face.

"Lizzie just flared up a mini tornado in the middle of the bedroom."

"Impressive." Bonnie and Klaus mumbled at the same time.

Caroline placed her hands on her hips. "Not impressive," Though her facial expression softened just a little. "A little impressive...a lot impressive." She saw Bonnie smile, and she let a small one take over her lips. "But that is not the point, it cannot happen in the house."

Bonnie nodded. "I'll talk to her." She knew that Caroline would have spoken to both girls about it but since she was a witch and understood magic it was her Auntiely duty to speak with them too. She was their teacher and that meant encouraging the use of magic in a productive way. A mini tornado would be fine, in the right context. "Has Josie been using her magic too?"

"No." Caroline shook her head, Josie tended to be more reserved with her magic.

Since the twins were syphioners they could only use the magic of another being or object; the bracelets Bonnie had made them allowed them to harness the elements to a degree. Though it seemed to be that Lizzie took advantage of that more then Josie did. "Okay...I'll go chat with them." She stood up glancing at Caroline. "Maybe I'll have Josie join me and Davina in a lesson." She'd give Lizzie a one on one later, and perhaps try and harness that tornado in a better environment.

Caroline nodded. "I think that would be good." She was worried that Josie was trying to push her magic aside, and although she wanted them to live relatively normal lives, she knew that Josie would benefit from using magic.  
She knew that after the lesson with Bonnie, Josette would be a different girl; it would give her a sense of freedom.  
Once Bonnie was gone, Caroline turned to Klaus, raising her eyebrow. "Impressive? I bet you wouldn't think it was impressive had Lizzie destroyed their bedroom."

Klaus reached out, pulling her down onto his lap. "I'm always looking for reasons to remodel, love."

"Remodel or rebuild?" Caroline giggled. "Lizzie is wild at times."

"I've always wanted to add an extension."

Caroline raised her eyebrow. "You'll regret saying that, Nik. You better find a contractor."

"I have four witches living under my roof," He gave her a slight smile. "I have one on speed dial." He reached up to sweep the blonde hair out of her eye. "Can I ask you," He was cut off by her lips on his, her arms winding around his neck. Klaus immediately relaxed into the kiss, placing his hands on her hips, holding her steady and deepening the kiss.

"Oh god!" Marcel smacked his hand over his eyes. "Tell me when it's safe."

Caroline rolled her eyes, pulling away from Klaus's lips. "Are you a teenager?"

Marcel slowly lowered his hand, making sure the coast was clear. "A child, no matter their age, never wants to walk in on their parent kissing another individual." He reached for a glass. "It is going to take some getting used to this publicly affectionate Klaus."

"How was your journey home?"

"Fine. Uneventful." He sat down in his chair. "So Finn huh?"

Klaus breathed deeply. They had no answers on Finn's whereabouts, and no idea on what his plans were. It all made Klaus feel a little uneasy. "Yes Finn."

"Can't wait to meet him."

Klaus raised his eyebrow, confused by his sons statement. "You can't be,"

"Serious? Deadly. There are many burning questions to be answered. For one; is he as delusional as the rest of your siblings?"

"Finn is unpredictable. We cannot possibly no which side he is on."

"So he's like all your siblings?" Marcel countered; he was aware that Klaus's relationship with Finn was strained. Rebekah had filled him in on all those details when he first moved in with the Mikaelson's. Though he had never met Finn which heightened his curiosity to at least see the eldest brother for the first time. "He cannot be any worse then Elijah or Freya at this point."

"Hmm;" Caroline hummed in agreement, tracing a circle on Klaus's shoulder. "He did try to kill the entire family in Mystic Falls though, so there is already a strike against him,"

Marcel shrugged. "Plotting to kill members of this family is a typical Tuesday for the Mikaelson's," Marcel quipped.

Caroline laughed. "You are a Mikaelson."

"Sort of."

Klaus's eyes snapped to his son; he had intently been watching their interaction. Happy that Marcel seemed to be getting along with Caroline. Though he would never show it, what his children thought of Caroline was very important to him. "You are a Mikaelson." He spoke firmly; wishing to disburse any notion in his sons mind that he wasn't apart of this family. "If I have come to value anything in life; it is that family is more then blood, Marcellus." Before his siblings had daggered him; he would have thought blood was everything. It made a family. Now; he didn't see that to be the truth.  
Elijah, Freya and Rebekah were his blood. They had betrayed him, discarded him and taken his daughter.  
Marcel and Davina; though not his blood had stuck by his side. They showed loyalty. They were family.  
"You have been a Mikaelson from the moment I took you into my home, Marcel. My son." He squeezed Caroline's hip just lightly, hoping his next point would be clear to her as well. "Everyone here under this roof; may not be a Mikaelson in name but that does not mean a thing. We are all family."

Marcel nodded slightly; feeling a spread of relief within his body. Mikaelson's were a complicated bunch; and even though Klaus had chosen to raise him, for years he had felt as though at any point he could be discarded. It was nice to have reassurance that he had a place within this family.

Caroline smiled at the two of them; she couldn't help but feel incredibly lucky to have Klaus back in her life. To be privileged enough to see this side of him. "I love you." Her voice was spoken in no more then a whisper.

Klaus tilted his head in her direction. "I love you too, sweetheart."

Marcel watched the exchange from across the table; he might not have known Caroline that well personally but he was pleased that she was here. He wasn't blind, he had seen brief exchanges and heard small pieces of conversations. She was good for Klaus, a positive influence. "I think I like you." He openly admitted to Caroline; if she was able to get Klaus to openly admit his affect for her then she had to be special.

"You have little choice in the matter. You are going to be my step-son for eternity, you'll eventually learn to not only like me but love me." She glanced at the clock over his head. "Uh, the girls have a video call with Katherine in 10 minutes. I better head up, it has to be supervised. God knows what Katherine Pierce will have my daughters doing." She shifted off Klaus's lap, giving him a kiss on the cheek before she left the room.

Klaus's eyes followed her figure, completely fixated on her. His heart racing; and head spinning as the words she had spoken echoed in his mind. Eternity with him. It wasn't that she hadn't said it before; she had but it was her other words that had him in a spin.  
 _Stepson_.  
She had said that Marcel would be her stepson. Did it mean that she was thinking of marrying him?  
Caroline Forbes was planning to marry him.

"Breathe before you pass out." Marcel chuckled; he could see that Klaus was clearly overthinking it.

"I'm a hybrid. I don't pass out." Though Klaus did as Marcel had instructed and took a deep breath. "Did she just," He grabbed his drink from the table; needing to sooth his suddenly dry throat.

"Call me her step-son. Hmm, yes." Marcel mused. "Did you pop the question?"

"No." His answer was immediate.

"Guess you don't get a choice then." Yes, Marcel was certain he liked Caroline. "Never had a stepmother before." He could barely remember the time he had with his biological mother. "Huh, I'm older then her. Much older." He snorted at the fact, leaning back in his chair. "This family is weird."

"Very." Klaus mumbled his agreement, though his eyes were still focused on the space where Caroline had just been.

_Marriage._

Caroline Forbes wanted to marry him...

_**Caroline Mikaelson.** _

* * *

Hope poked her head into the study, her eyes finding her Aunt who was sitting at the desk. "Auntie Freya, I'm going to my room to draw."

Freya glanced up. "Okay, sweetheart. I'll make us some lunch in an hour, alright?"

"M'kay." Hope mumbled, quickly retreating out of the room and upstairs.

This was the only time she could do this; all the vampires in the house were gone which meant she could roam freely without being heard. It wasn't like she wanted to do this, but it was the only choice. First mom had lied to her, and then her dad. That made her sad, she had faith that he would tell her the truth even after her mom lied but he just...

_"Well, darling; you have two Uncles. Finn and Kol. They both passed before you were born."_

_"So I just have two Aunties and two Uncles?"_

_"Yes."_

She didn't understand how but she knew they were lying; the tugging in her heart told her so. It was like a string, aching and begging to be heard but she couldn't tell anyone because they all lied and kept secrets.

Hope breathed deeply, finally coming to stand in front of Rebekah's bedroom door. She cast a brief look behind her to make sure Freya hadn't followed before she twisted the door handle and slipped into the room, her eyes scanning the surfaces.  
Tip toeing across the floor, she grabbed the journal off Rebekah's nightstand and bolted as quietly but as fast as she could out the door and to her own room.

She didn't normally do things like this; it was wrong and against the rules. It wasn't who her mom and dad wanted her to be. A thief.

Shutting her bedroom door; she walked over and climbed up onto her bed, her fingers running over the journal.  
She was hesitant to open it; she knew that it was private to her Auntie, just like her journal was private to her but she had to know.

Taking a deep breath; she quickly flipped it open to the first page. There was no going back now.

_Dear Nik;_   
_She was born today. She has our eyes and I already know she will have our fiery temper._   
_Hayley has called her Hope; it's a beautiful name. I think you would agree._

Hope frowned; skipping the rest of the page, and flicking through the book. The first words always the same.

_Dear Nik;  
Dear Nik;  
Dear Nik;_

_Dear Nik;_

_Hope smiled for the first time today, at me, I can already tell I am going to be her favorite Aunt. That sounded a little boastful didn't it? You would be so proud of her, big brother._

Hope frowned. **Big brother.** Her hands tightened around the book; she had been right. They were lying.

* * *

"A mini tornado? That's my girl!"

"Katherine!" Caroline scolded but the brunette merely laughed. "Outside maybe; but inside the house, that isn't..."

Lizzie turned her focus back to her Aunt, instead of listening to her mom rant again. "I wanted to add fire or water to it; but Josie said it would be too dangerous."

"You what?" Caroline startled.

"Josie's right; Aunt Kat should definitely be there to supervise a firenado or waternado. I've never seen either one."

"Aunt Kat should not encourage her niece." Caroline grumbled, sinking into the couch beside Lizzie; her eyes finding Katherine's face on the ipad screen. "I swear you're my third child."

Katherine poked her tongue out.

"Point made."

"Care, you know I would never let anything harm them. Not even a firenado." She wasn't quiet sure how she would stop one but she'd figure it out.

Caroline nodded; Katherine was wild and she encouraged that side of Lizzie, bringing out all the mischievousness and at times getting them into risky situations; but she knew despite all of that Katherine would protect both girls and never place them in a life threatening situation. She loved them to much for that. "I know."

"Aunt Bonnie is going to take me outside to make another one later."

Katherine turned her eyes back to Lizzie. "Aunt Bonnie gets all the fun." Katherine whined, showing them the stack of books beside her. "And I have to do all the work."

"Excuse me?" Stefan's voice rang out from in the background.

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Oh please; Stefan, you've had your head in that romantic novel for the last three hours." She turned her eyes back to Lizzie. "Your Uncle is driving me loopy." She made Lizzie laugh.

"Elizabeth; I can hear you giggling." Stefan's face shot onto the screen.

Lizzie bit her bottom lip; trying to fight the grin. "Uncle Stef!"

"Hey kiddo; how's New Orleans?"

"Fine. I miss you both lots."

"Miss you too." Stefan glanced at Caroline. "Hey Care, how are you?"

"I'm amazing but you two need to get your backsides back here soon, that means head out of the romance novels, Stefan." Caroline teased; though she meant it when she said she wanted them back here. They were her family.

"Okay you two; bugger off. My hurricane and I have to talk." Katherine made a shooing gesture towards Stefan. "Tell me, any more adventures lately?"

Lizzie shook her head, looking disappointed. "No. But I saw Klaus as a wolf, he was huge and I wanted a ride on his back, he said no."

Katherine tilted her head to the side, observing Lizzie's disappointment, if there was one thing she didn't like, it was her nieces being denied anything that would make them happy. To say she spoiled them was probably an understatement. "Hmm; between the two of us we should be able to get you a ride on his back. We could hit him with one of those darts, put him to sleep and strap you to his back. When he wakes up..."

"Katherine!" Caroline scolded her. "My god; you are not..."

"Do you have the darts, Auntie Kat?"

"Elizabeth," Caroline started to speak.

"Let it go, Care; you know what they are like." Stefan's voice rang out from the background. "Don't be an accomplice."

Katherine raised her eyebrow at the blonde. "Nothing to see here, Care."

"Yeah, mommy. Nothing to see."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "You two are ridiculous. You are not darting him."

"But,"

Caroline shook her head at both of them. "No."

Lizzie looked at Katherine. "Can we get him a leash?"

"Run Caroline." Stefan's voice sung from the background.

"Oh god," Caroline sighed, standing up. Normally she would have stuck around, and ruled out pretty much all their plans but since it was Klaus they were discussing, she did not want to be evolved. "I'll leave you two alone to plot that scheme. Keep it tame, girls. Understood?"

"Yes Ma'am."

* * *

Davina shut the door behind her; breathing deeply as she headed for her bed, plopping herself down onto the edge. She could already tell that it was going to be exhausting to keep this from everyone; there were more eyes in the compound now; and with Bonnie here she was doing magic in the library instead of the comfort of her own room.  
She opened the book she was holding; heading straight to the section that was jarred open a little and pulling out one of the blood bags.

The smell of blood normally disgusted her even though it was supposed to be her main source of food. Ever since that small drop of blood touched her lips to seal the transition, she had known that something wasn't right.  
The witch side of her rejected it which meant the first few months of her new life were a balancing act as she tried to discover what each side of her needed.

Looking down at the blood bag now she didn't feel disgusting; in fact she could feel her veins protruding; and she ripped into the bag draining the contents. Her vampire side overriding the witch in a desperate need to recharge.  
It didn't take more then a moment for her to be reaching for the second bag. This time she had used her magic in a manner that the vampire side demanded more fuel.

She didn't want to admit it to herself or to anyone else that she was slightly terrified by what occurred when she used her magic. It wasn't until Klaus had awoken that she found herself focused on it; before she had been so caught up in finding and waking him that it was easy to push aside her worries and problems but he was awake now and she couldn't ignore it.

She knew she would be doing more skilled magic now that Bonnie was around; she would be learning more spells and it filled her with such excitement but it also weighed heavily on her.  
The consequences of using magic, meant her vampire side would weaken; it would be drained until it eventually found the overriding need for survival in which she would then have to drink blood which she normally despised.

And just like now as she crawled under the covers, she would need to sleep to recharge both parts of her being.

Davina laid her head on the pillow and breathed in deeply. It wasn't just that, that worried her though; it was the other side effects...like how using magic affected her abilities to heal at the rate a vampire should.  
Closing her eyes; she couldn't help but wonder, if she was healing at a slower rate, at a mortal rate until the vampire side kicked back in, did that mean in the small window she was vulnerable to death?

* * *

"Do you always linger in doorways?"

Marcel chuckled slightly; leaning against the frame. "It's a regular thing. You must be Bonnie."

Bonnie hummed; closing the last book on the table. "And you are Klaus's son; Marcel, right?"

"That would be me."

Bonnie frowned; it was hard to ignore the fact that he hadn't taken his eyes off of her. "Is there something you need?"

"No."

Bonnie sighed. "Then why are you staring?"

Marcel tilted his head. "Just seeing how long,"

Bonnie raised her eyebrow at the words; cryptic. Yes, this was undeniably Klaus's son but what did he want with her? "How long til what?" She found herself asking, although she should have known better then to engage in the this kind of conversation as if she expected answers.

"How long til you're finished." He clarified.

Bonnie frowned slightly; picking the two books up off the table and placing them on the bookshelf. "And why would that matter to you?"

"Klaus requested I show you the quarter."

Bonnie spun back to face him. "Klaus what?" Those were not the words she had expected to leave Marcel's mouth; in fact this was not at all how she expected to meet him.

Marcel's lips quirked at her reaction. "He figured since you're going to be here for sometime that it is only right that you see the quarter and all it has to offer. Consider me your personal guide."

Bonnie was definitely going to talk to the hybrid. _Personal guide?_ What did he think he was doing? Since his daggering had he taken up _**matchmaking**_? "I don't have time." It was an accurate answer; although she was here to help Davina not obsess over magic, it certainly didn't mean she couldn't. Trying to find Finn was a top priority for her, and that meant she had work to do.

Marcel gestured to the dark sky outside the window. "You've been in here all day..."

"Are you keeping tabs on me?" Bonnie asked; unsure whether she should be worried. This was Klaus's son after all.

"Of course not; I just know witches like you..."

"Witches like me?" Bonnie raised her eyebrow; crossing her arms over her chest. "And what kind of witch do you suppose I am, Marcel?"

Marcel took a step away from the door frame, straightening up. "Hey, now; no need to get defensive. I meant it as a compliment, sort of..."

"Sort of?" Bonnie questioned, her stance not softening. "Care to explain that?"

Marcel rubbed the back of his neck, sheepishly. "I just meant you are devoted to your witchcraft, like Davina; you don't take breaks...but you should."

"Hmm; I'm fine." Bonnie shook her head and turned back to the bookshelf.

Marcel rolled his eyes. "Come on; Klaus wants me to show you around."

"And you always do what daddy tells you?" Bonnie snickered.

"Uh, have you met Klaus? The guy doesn't exactly take no for an answer."

Bonnie turned back to him. "Marcel,"

"An hour; just give me an hour to show you around. That's all I'm asking."

Bonnie glanced out the window at the dark sky. It was true that she needed a break, and there wasn't much else she could do for the night. "One hour. Not a second more."

Marcel sighed with relief. "One hour." He could only hope that by the end of the hour she found him a little more charming; he didn't think he had ever had anyone reject a night out with him before relenting like they had no choice. She was certainly an interesting woman exactly like Klaus had said.

* * *

Klaus traced patterns on Caroline's shoulder; they were lying in bed together, her head on his chest. It was peaceful and he cursed himself for wanting to interrupt it, but his mind was curious, eager to be satisfied.  
He couldn't help but acknowledge that had he not been in wolf form then he would have missed this, he would have been distracted and none the wiser.  
But it was important that he spoke with Caroline; because this wouldn't disappear. He had been watching Josie; how she studied him, it reminded him of how he would study adults when he was was a child. Cautious. Trying not to act fearful but also not feeling confident. Speaking a little but not enough to be noticed.

"Caroline," He paused his movements, waiting for her to tilt her head which she did. "I need you ask you something,"

"Anything." Caroline smiled at him.

"Does Josie like it here?"

Caroline raised her eyebrow; it did not go unnoticed that he focused on Josie, not including Lizzie. "Josie takes a while to warm up to places; but this is our home base now, and she certainly likes the idea of that." Josette was her shy one; though she knew that was for good reason, after all her daughter had been through.  
This was the first time the girls had been around other people for a prolonged period of time and although Josie found it hard to trust; Caroline was impressed with how well the little girl had been adjusting. "She's doing just fine, Klaus."

"I've heard her nightmares." He admitted; at first he had thought they were just dreams, but after seeing into her eyes and his talk with Bonnie, it was clear that it was more.

Caroline pulled back from him just slightly. "Klaus,"

"Love; when I was in wolf form, I could see and sense that," He paused noticing that Caroline had squeezed her eyes shut. "Hey; Caroline," He placed a hand on her cheek. "Talk to me, love."

Caroline breathed deeply. "You must promise to control your emotions. Nothing can be done, he's dead."

"Who?"

"Alaric." Caroline opened her eyes; noticing Klaus's confusion because she had yet to tell him who the twins father was. "Alaric is the girls father."

Klaus took a moment; frowning. "How?"

"Genetically the girls are not mine; they are Alaric and Jo's twins. I am only their mother because they were transferred into my stomach before Jo's death." Caroline placed a finger against his lips; silently telling him to wait and let her talk. "I carried them, birthed them and I am their mother."

Klaus swallowed; not quiet sure how to respond to that knowledge. He had known that the twins didn't come to her in a conventional way; because fully fledged vampires could not procreate. Though Lizzie did look exceptionally like Caroline. "Of course you're their mother." There was never any doubt in his mind. "So I understand that Alaric is dead?"

Caroline nodded. "Yes. I started to notice when the girls were around two years old, that he treated them differently. Josie is the spitting imagine of her biological mother; which became really clear about that age and from what I chose to understand, he fixated on that." She felt Klaus grab her hand, and she squeezed it gently; the fear from those years creeping into her body. "Around the time they turned three, I could no longer ignore it. Lizzie's spirit was being crushed by her fathers ignorance, the girls weren't dealing with being separated for long periods of time while he took Josie places."

"He was tearing them apart?" Klaus felt guilty the second he interrupted her, but his thought was confirmed when Caroline nodded.

"Yes; but it wasn't only them. He couldn't bond with Lizzie, and he forced a wedge between me and Josette. He would never allow me to tend to her, when she called out for me, he would go instead. It was..." She gripped his hand a little tighter, blinking back the tears that rushed to her eyes. "There came a point where Lizzie learnt to live without Alaric, she didn't ask for her dad; didn't want to be with him but she yearned for Josie and so did I. So I took them and we moved in with Bonnie. I thought things were heading in a better direction but it seemed he was only biding time. He..."

Klaus couldn't take it; he had to gather her in his arms. He could see the tears, and the slight trembling of her body. _Just comfort her._ He remembered Bonnie's words and he held Caroline tighter. "I've got you." While he was thankful Alaric was dead; he wished he had a chance to speak with him. There was anger rising but he attempted to push it down, trying to remind himself that they were safe. Caroline was fearful he would retreat to who he once was, he could not do that to her. "I've got you, sweetheart." He kissed the top of her head.

Caroline took a deep breath; knowing that she had to finish. Once it was in the open, it was done. "He came in through there bedroom window, and took Josie in the middle of the night. He stole her from her bed; I'll never forget waking up to Lizzie's screams."

Klaus hoped that Alaric was thankful he was dead; because the pain he would suffer if he wasn't was drastic. "She's here, Caroline; she's safe."

"She was gone for a eighteen months, Klaus. Lizzie and I endured eighteen months without her; when I got her back she was five. I will always cherish that hug; how she wrapped her arms around me with such fierceness. We might not have had the connection that Lizzie and I had because of Alaric; but she knew then that I would do anything for her, she knew I would love her and protect her. I had my baby girl back." Caroline sobbed; burying her face in Klaus's neck.

Klaus held her tightly; placing a kiss on the side of her head, his right hand rubbing soothing circles on her back. "No one will ever take her away again, Caroline; not as long as I stand." He meant that; her sobs were ripping through his body. "Who killed him?"

"Katherine and Bonnie." Caroline mumbled; she had been so focused on Josie. Her baby girl had been all that mattered, but she did remember looking into his eyes, holding Josie tight to her chest as Bonnie forced him to his knees with her magic, and Katherine stuck her teeth into his neck. She remembered blocking Josie's ears; and saying her final words. _**My daughters.**_ Those words had struck him; she had seen it in his eyes, the fury as Katherine drained his blood.  
He had deserved it, every painful second of it. She had seen the marks on Josie's arms and face; Alaric deserved his death, she would always stand by that decision.

"Caroline," Klaus spoke her name softly; attempting to bring her back from her memories; she was gripping his arms with fierceness, holding on as if he was all that kept her grounded.  
Although he was furious with Alaric; he pushed all the anger he was feeling deep into his chest; breathing deeply and peppering Caroline's head with kisses. "No man will ever lay a hand on you or your girls again." He knew that she told him _no promises_ , but this was a promise he was willing to make. He knew what it was like to have a missing child; it was an unbearable pain.

"Mommmmmmma! Mommmmmmma!"

Caroline and Klaus broke apart, just as Josie came tumbling into their bedroom. She ran across the room, launching herself onto the bed and into Caroline's arms; her cheeks were filled with tear streaks, breathing heavy.

"Momma,"

Caroline wrapped her arms around the girl, kissing her on the top of her head. "I'm here, sweet girl; you are safe." Caroline promised; she noted that the nightmares had been more frequent since they had moved into the compound, though she hadn't said anything to anyone, not wishing to worry anyone else. "I'm here. You're okay," She whispered.

Josie held her mothers night gown tightly in her hands, drawing comfort that she was there. "Mommy,"

"I'm here, Josie. Mommy is here."

Klaus moved slightly over to allow Caroline to readjust her position and place Josie in-between them, the little girl burying her head into Caroline's side.  
The sheer panic in the little girls voice brought memories swirling to the forefront of his mind.

_"Mother! Mother!"_

He could clearly envision his younger self yelling for his mother, unlike Caroline, his mother never responded.

"Did you have another bad dream, darling?"

Josie nodded against her mothers chest. "Uh huh," She sniffled.

Caroline closed her eyes, breathing deeply. "Oh, baby; you're safe." Caroline reassured, rubbing her back softly.

Klaus tilted his head; reaching over to rummage through his beside draw, pulling out a little wooden object. His held it tightly for a second; he always kept it near by, a reminder that nightmares could be over come. "Hey, Josie, I have something for you." His lips quirked just a little when she peaked over at him, her eyes focusing on the object, tracing all the details of it. "When I was your age, I got these terrible nightmares and my brother gave me a knife and a piece of wood, and I carved this." He tilted it in her direction, watching as she looked at Caroline for guidance before taking it gently in her hands. "It's a knight; he protects against bad dreams."

Josie traced over the craved lines with her fingers. "What about memories?" Her voice was so quiet that Klaus was thankful for his vampire hearing.

In all his years of living; Klaus knew how much security and comfort played a part in allowing the mind to rest. If Josie truly believed that the wooden object worked against memories then there was a good chance she would be able to get a few good nights rest. He wasn't saying the memories would disappear but perhaps they would become less frequent. "Sometimes." He told her. "If you tell the knight all your bad memories then sometimes he'll help to keep them away." Sometimes all that was needed was to speak about them; to say them aloud and to admit they happened.

"Did you tell him?" She reached up to wipe her eyes with her sleeve.

Klaus's eyes met hers; and he immediately found himself lost in lost deep brown orbs. "Yes; I told him everything."

"Did it help?" Josie bit her bottom lip nervously.

"Yes." He would never understand how exactly it helped; but it did.

_He frowned; seeing the piece of wood and knife lying on his bed. A small shoot of panic arising through his body that Kol had taken the knife from their father again.  
_ _Breathing deeply he picked the knife up; seeing the small note that laid under it._

**Make a knight, Niklaus; it will keep all the bad dreams away.**

_Klaus raised his head; looking at Kol who was playing on the ground with Henrik. He didn't think Kol would take another knife from their father, not after what he witnessed.  
His eyes flickered a little further around the room before settling on Finn who was staring at him, the older brother merely raised his finger to his lips. A clear sign to hush._

He would never understand what possessed Finn that day; but it was the only decent memory he had of his brother. The only memory that was worth keeping, though he wasn't sure it out weighed all the bad memories associated with Finn he had. It had had worked though, it had kept the dreams at bay, it had helped.  
Klaus tried to block that from his mind as he focused back on the little girl that was staring at him. "Josie, I want you to know that you are safe here. This is your home now."

Josie looked back at Caroline; her eyes shining. "Momma,"

"Klaus is right, baby; this is our home and you are safe. He is never coming back; I promise."

Josie clutched the little wooden object tight to her chest. "What if he does come back?"

"Josie," Caroline whispered her name; although she had told her that it was never a possibility Josie was still filled with fear; a fear that she could not let go.

"I would protect you." Klaus answered without pause; and both Caroline and Josie looked towards him. He hadn't known them very long, the girls that is; he had barely had a chance to divulge into Caroline before he left Mystic Falls but he knew, somehow he just knew that these girls were his to protect. "You're apart of my family now, Josie; and that means you get what very few people have."

Josie looked confused. "What?" She mumbled; her voice barely about a whisper.

"My protection. I'll do my very best to ensure that you are always safe. Always."

"Promise?" She blinked; eyeing him with uncertainty.

"I promise."

Caroline glanced towards the door; Josie had been in the room for a bit and she knew it was only a matter of time before Lizzie would wake up and notice her twin gone. "I am going to move Lizzie to Bonnie's bed; that way she doesn't panic when she wakes. Will you be okay for a minute, baby?"

Josie nodded slowly, sinking deeper into the bed as Caroline slipped out from under the covers.

"I'll be back in a moment." Caroline promised, placing a kiss on the girls forehead.

Klaus rolled onto his back, knowing that the little girl would feel a lot more comfortable if he wasn't looking in her direction. Instead taking up the same position as her and staring at the ceiling. "Can I tell you something?"

Josie's fingers stopped tracing the little carving; and her head turned just a little in his direction. "Uh huh,"

"My father was similar to your dad; he wasn't a very nice man." He would not tell her any of what Mikael had done; he would not burden her with it but he did want her to know that he understood. "I am scared of him too, Josie; he did some really bad things. I just want you to know I am not like my dad or like your dad." He paused for a moment, he didn't want to lie to her but he also knew children could only handle so much, so he tried to think of the best way to word it. "I haven't always been a good man; but I made a vow to never hurt a child not like the way I was hurt."

Josie very slowly wriggled over in the bed; moving the carving so it was just touching both their hands. "We can share it."

Klaus turned his head; so that he could see her. "Are you scared of me?" It was his greatest fear; that any one of his children would fear him.

Josie frowned; her eyes meeting his. "No." It was the most clear and defined word she had spoken to him; a small amount of confidence oozing into her voice.

"Are you sure?" Klaus made sure to keep very still when Josie started to move her hand, not wishing to alarm her by any of his sudden movements. He simply kept his eyes on her hand as she hesitantly placed it upon his chest where his heart was. "Jos,"

Josie stared into his eyes; her deep brown meeting his blue. There was know hint of her being afraid, no nervousness, all he could see was recognition. "The same." She told him, her voice soft. "We are the same. I'm not scared."

Klaus gave her one of his rare smiles; the ones he reserved for only a few individuals. While they were similar, he prayed they would never truly be the same. He would never want for Josie to live as he did, ruled by what Mikael had done to him. "Thank-you, little lady." His words were a very soft whisper; the reassurance soothing.

Josie leaned her head on his shoulder. "You're welcome."

* * *

_"Freya,"_

_"Freya,"_

Freya rolled onto her side, the blanket tangling around her legs as she attempted to find a new position. Eyes closed; but tense as if she was trying to hold off a bad dream.

_"Freya;_

Freya subconsciously reached up to block her ears; a tactic to drown out the voice.

_"Freya,"_

Her head shook from side to side; the sound of running through her mind. _"Go away,"_ Her own words echoed in her mind; pleading with the voice as she attempted to shove the memory away. _"I want to go home,"_

_"This is your home, darling."_

_"No! I want to go home."_   
_How long had to been? Why had father not come for her? Where was mother?_   
_Her heart pounded in her chest; and the tears kept falling. "I want father. I want to go home."_

_"You're never going back, child. This is your home now. You're dead to them." Dahlia latched onto her Freya's hands forcing the vision into the child's mind._

_"No!" Freya cried out; seeing her mother and father with more children. "No!" She felt the tears dropping faster from her cheeks. "They are my family."_

_"No." Dahlia released Freya; placing her hands on the girls damp cheeks. "They don't love you anymore."_

Freya's eyes popped open and she jolted upright, the words echoing in her mind as she pulled herself up against the headboard, drawing her knees up to her chest.  
The memory had wormed it way into her mind despite the walls she had built to keep all the memories associated with Dahlia out.  
The nightmares still crept in every once in a while, usually triggered by something, this time Freya knew exactly what the trigger was. She never should have doubled back for that glass of water the previous night; if she hadn't then she never would have heard the question. _**"Is this all the family I have?"**_ That one simple question that left Hope's lips; it had her rooted in place outside the bedroom door waiting for Hayley's answer.

Had she expected Hayley to answer with the truth; no.  
Did she feel a slight sense of remorse when Hayley failed to mention Klaus's name; yes.  
Was she terrified that one day all the betrayal and lies would break out, yes she was.

That one simple question; brought it all back. The fear that had been lingering since the moment she'd met her family again. The fear of rejection. She had tried so hard to bury it; but with their life now in harms way, with all the talk of Klaus over the last few weeks. That fear was growing more and more present.

And it was because of her...Dahlia had taken everything from her. A mother. A father. A chance at love. Her unborn child. Her family.  
Dahlia was the reason she thought this was only way to be with her family without being the outcast; or being excluded.

_"Freya, come. This will do you no good."_

_"They are my family."_

_"No dear; they are his family."_

_Freya's eyes fell to Niklaus, her half-brother; his arm was rested across the shoulders of their sister Rebekah. "I'm their sister."_

_"That may be; but you took no part in forever and always. Their loyalties lie with him. It is he who they help. He who they try to please. It is he who they follow." Dahlia placed her hand on Freya's shoulder; as if that action was supposed to comfort her. "As long as he exists in this world, they will belong to him. You'll never be able to penetrate his family. You'll never be accepted."_

Freya's hands gripped the blanket tightly; knuckles turning white. All she had wanted was to be reunited with them and when the time finally came it was nothing like she had imagined. Two of her brothers were dead and Niklaus; his worlds were branded in her skin.

_"You're not my sister."_

Freya felt the tears spill over, rolling down her cheeks. If he didn't accept her then the fear was none of them would. "Why couldn't you accept me, Niklaus?" The words spilled from her lips; her voice cracking.

* * *

"You are giving them the vial? Why..."

"I have tried and failed to kill them; this way they will never anticipate it coming until it is to late."

"I thought..."

"Our focus is Hope. The tribid."

Finn's insides clenched; he knew that she was the focus and yet every time her name was brought up, he reacted the same way. His insides would bubble, repulsed with the idea. "She's a child."

"A child that was never meant to exist. A child far to powerful for this world."

* * *

**Please let me know what you think. I love to hear your thoughts on these chapters.**

**This chapter was an utter nightmare to write; mainly because I had pretty much completed it and then the file was corrupted and I had to restart. :( That was no fun.**

**So encase anyone is confused.**   
**Caroline moved with the twins into Bonnie's when they were 3, then roughly 6 months later Alaric kidnapped Josie, and 18 months after that she was found, making her about 5. The twins are now 8 but they only had a birthday about 3 weeks before the move to New Orleans.**   
**And to clarify. Hope is 9, only about a month from being 10.**   
**From memory this a bigger age gap between Hope and the twins then in the show but it works for me.**

**Last details; the next chapter will have a time jump.**

**I hope you guys liked it.**

**Much Love. x**


	9. 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note/Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or The Originals or Legacies. All credit goes to the writers and creators.

Marcel hooked his arm around Lizzie's waist and lifted her off the balcony railing. "Are you crazy? What do you think you are doing?" Marcel placed her on the floor in front of him. "Why on earth did Klaus buy you that thing?" He looked down at the trampoline that was below them, the trampoline that she was playing to jump onto.

Lizzie crossed her arms. "He brought it for me cause I broke my bed jumping on it."

"Of course you did." Marcel rolled his eyes; Lizzie sure was energetic. "It isn't safe to go jumping off balconies."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Marcel it is!"

Marcel breathed deeply; he was arguing with an eight year old...that was...well, he couldn't exactly say this was the first time him and Lizzie had argued. "It's not safe. Who even gave you this idea?"

"No one." Lizzie plopped herself down on the floor.

"And your angry about that?"

"Yes! Auntie Kat comes up with all the ideas and she isn't here!" Lizzie let her head fall into her hands. "If Aunt Kat was here then she would jump with me."

"Is she crazy?" Marcel sat down next to her.

"Yep! But she's my crazy...I miss her."

Marcel nodded slowly; wondering if this was her way of trying to get some attention. It had been a while since they had moved to New Orleans, and apart from that first night he had not seen Katherine again. It was only natural that she would miss her. "I bet." He lent back against the railing. "I could always do something crazy with you."

Lizzie frowned. "You don't do anything crazy, Marcel."

"Not true."

"True."

"No."

"Yes."

"I'm not arguing with you again."

Lizzie giggled. "Yes you are. Will you jump with me?"

"No."

"Marrrrrcel!"

Marcel couldn't help but chuckle at her long exaggerated whine at his name. "Klaus will kill me if I let you jump off a balcony onto a trampoline."

"Don't be silly." Lizzie giggled, shaking her head clearly not believing Marcel. "No one ever does anything crazy with me. Not Lizzie. Not momma. Not Auntie Bonnie." She uncrossed her legs and kicked her feet against the ground. "I want Auntie Kat."

Marcel was far from the person she wanted but perhaps he'd do, standing up he extended his hand. "Up." It was crazy to encourage her to do such a thing, but she needed it; it was written all over her face.

"Are we gonna..."

"Jump." Marcel filled in the gap. "I still don't think this is a good idea; but I guess I can be your stand in crazy person."

"Elizabeth; Marcellus." Klaus chuckled at his sons expression as they both turned to face him.

Marcel didn't know whether to stay standing or run for his life. "Klaus; we were just..."

"About to jump off a balcony, I can see that." He produced the purple helmet from behind his back, passing it to the girl. "Helmet."

"But,"

"Your mother will skin me alive is you crack your head open."

Lizzie rolled her eyes, but strapped the helmet in place. "Happy?"

"Ecstatic."

Marcel frowned, unsure of what he had just witnessed. "You're okay with her jumping...you're going to let her?"

Lizzie sighed; as if she was tired of this. "He wasn't gonna; but then he tested it and had Aunt Bonnie do some witchy mojo. It's like jumping on a cloud."

"Sorry, say what? Klaus tried this."

"That's what I said dumbee."

Klaus looked between his son and the firecracker. "Don't call your brother a dumbee." His eyes turned to Marcel. "Don't assume I am too old to do such childish things." He glanced down. "Give it a shot Marcellus; it's somewhat freeing." He tapped Lizzie on the helmet. "Safety first; firecracker, otherwise the trampoline will disappear."

"Yes Sir!" Lizzie saluted and Klaus laughed, shaking his head.

Marcel watched his father walk away; wondering if he should declare him mentally insane. "He's lost it." He mumbled. "Is this why he had the trampoline custom made?" He had to admit it was the largest trampoline he had ever seen, perhaps it was so she had nowhere else to land but inside.

"Yes Marcel, it even comes with a net." Lizzie smiled up at him cheekily. "Don't worry, I can get you a helmet too. You'll be safe Marcel, no need to worry."

* * *

Davina was curled up on the window seat in her room, her blue throw rug pulled all the way up to her chin. In the past week she had spent a lot of time in this position, staring out the window watching the people outside living their best lives. It only made the pit in her stomach grow; she had almost lost her own life when she had yet to even experience it.  
There was nothing like a near death experience to put things into prospective. Her whole life was before her, and just like the people outside her window, she wanted to live it...to the fullest.

Sucking her bottom lip between her teeth she chewed on it lightly, her eyes drifting from the window briefly towards the two photos that were sitting on her dresser. They were only taken three weeks ago; but in this moment she felt like she would never get back to that moment, to the feeling of belonging to a family like that.  
Slowly climbing off the bench seat she walked over to stare at them more closely. She hadn't even wanted to go to the fair, infact; she remembered say no over and over, but Caroline certainly didn't take no for an answer.

_"I don't want to go." Davina grabbed the jug of juice from the fridge._

_Caroline lent against the bench. "We are all going; it's family night. The girls are excited."_

_"You'll all have fun. I just don't want to go."_

_"And what will you do instead? Magic?"_

_Davina placed the juice on the counter top but did not look in Caroline's direction knowing that was exactly how she planned to spend her night, after all it was a weekend which meant no school. "I'm planning to..."_

_"Join us at the fair. That sounds like a wonderful idea, Davina."_

_"Caroline." Davina sighed; finally looking over at the blonde. "I don't want to go."_

_Caroline_ _raised her eyebrow. "Be ready at five." She tapped the counter top before standing up. "And wear a smile."_

_"Caroline,"_

_Caroline breathed deeply, fixing Davina with her mom glare. "It's family night. Five pm, in the courtyard."_

_"Yes Ma'am."_

She ran her hands along the frame of Marcel, Bonnie, Caroline, the twins, Klaus and herself...they were all smiling at Lizzie who was attempting to shove an entire handful of cotton candy plus more into her mouth. Her eyes drifted to the second frame, the photo of her and Klaus together, she had been complaining of the cold and he'd teased her relentlessly about her being a typical kid and not bringing a jacket before placing his around her shoulders, Bonnie had somehow managed to capture that moment.

Now worry filled her stomach, and her mind. The last six months had been the best six months of her life, six months of truly having the family she had always dreamed off.

_"What are you doing, kid?"_

_Davina glanced up, giving Klaus a small smile. "Math."_

_"Exciting."_

_"Terrible." Davina sighed, throwing her pen down onto the table. "I never should have agreed to go back to school."_

_Klaus chuckled. "Math isn't the end of the world, Davina. What's troubling you?"_

_"Algebra."_

_Klaus walked further into the room and around the coffee table, to sit down on the sofa beside her. "Come on; show me what we have."_

_Davina glanced over at him, raising an eyebrow. "You know about algebra?"_

_Klaus chuckled. "Yes Davina; I assure you I do have a brain." He picked up the book in front of him._

_Davina stared at him, unsure of how she should feel. Never. Not once. Had her biological mother or father sat down to help her with her homework, or anything in fact. This was a first. "I..." She blinked, unable to form the words._

_Klaus looked up from the book; seeing her expression. "You okay?"_

_Davina cleared her throat. "Hmm; yeah...I just," She breathed deeply. "I've never had anyone to help me with homework before."_

_Klaus merely gave her a small smile; trying to ease Davina's obvious growing nervousness. "Well you have me now; and I happen to be pretty good at math." He nudged her shoulder gently; trying not to make a deal of her blinking back tears. "Come on, sweetheart; let me show you how to do this."_

Reaching up she quickly swiped away the tear that was rolling down her cheek. Her heart dropping knowing she had lied to them, but most of all she had lied to him and now he couldn't even look at her.

It wasn't solely him though, she felt like in some way all the relationships had changed. Bonnie had summoned her the next morning; straight after the incident.

_"If you ever do something so reckless and stupid again, these lessons will end. Understood?"_

_"Yes Ma'am."_

_Bonnie handed her the amulet. "God gave me all nieces, and lord do you like to test my patience." She tilted Davina's head up. "I'm glad you are okay, Davina; and it is my job to make sure you stay that way. So wear it all the time."_

_Davina nodded. "I will."_

_"Good girl. No more keeping things to yourself. I am all about privacy, but I'm your family, your mentor, you can always talk to me. Always."_

_"Bonnie,"_

_"Because I will always help, in any way I can." She tilted her head towards the door indicating it was time for her to leave. "And no magic until your father agrees."_

_"But Bonnie,"_

_"None. Now, go on back to relaxing. You'll get to do magic again soon."_

Then there was Marcel, he had been there when she got hit with the knife, gone by the time she woke. It had taken twenty four hours before they had bumped into each other.

_Davina rounded the corner bumping straight into Marcel's chest. "Whoa," She stumbled backwards, Marcel catching her arm to steady her. "I'm good."_

_Marcel raised his eyebrow. "Hmm," He let go of her arm, taking a step around her._

_"Marcel," Davina spun around to look at him; he was avoiding her. This was the first time she had seen him since she woke. "Hey...I'm sorry."_

_"Sorry? Davina, Bonnie says you were just holding on, that your vampire side was struggling to remain. You could have died; you should have told someone...you should have told Bonnie. She's your mentor, she's..."_

_"I should have told Bonnie. That's what your concerned with...the fact I didn't tell your girlfriend."_

_Marcel crossed his arms. "She's not my girlfriend."_

_Davina sighed, shaking her head. "I'm sorry. I apologize for not telling anyone. For almost dying but it's fine...Bonnie gave me this." She gently touched the amulet. "Nothing is going to happen, this keeps my sides in balance."_

_"The thing is Davina, if you had just spoken up Bonnie could have given that to you before." He moved forward grabbing her in a quick bone crushing hug, his hand on the back of her head. "I'm glad you are okay. I love you, D." He moved back, letting go of her. "But it doesn't change what you did."_

_"Isn't almost dying punishment enough, now I have to deal with being..." She closed her eyes. "I said I'm sorry." The tears slowly rolled down her cheeks._

_Marcel breathed deeply. "We're okay, Davina." He told her before walking away._

But they weren't okay.

Caroline had been sweet but Davina wasn't oblivious to the fact that even Caroline was upset with her, she just hid good.

_"Alright, do you have everything you need?"_

_Davina shifted uncomfortably as Caroline tucked the blankets in around her. "I'm fine. I don't need to lie..."_

_"Down? Oh yes you are; for the rest of today you are staying in this bed and resting." She brushed a piece of Davina's hair away from her face. "You are a lucky girl; you know that."_

_"I'm fine."_

_"Hmm, you're lucky Bonnie and Marcel were in the room."_

_Davina squirmed slightly. "I am okay." She looked away from Caroline. "Is he..."_

_"Klaus just needs a moment..."_

_Davina drew her knees up to her chest, leaning her chin on them. "I screwed up."_

_"Teenagers tend to do that." Caroline placed a hand on her leg. "It's going to be okay, sweetheart; Klaus isn't angry, he's just..."_

_"Upset with me. Everyone is. I didn't mean for this to happen."_

_Caroline gathered the girl in her arms as the tears fell. "I know, sweetheart. I know." She held her tightly. "Everyone is going to be okay." She forced herself to remember that; that this would one day be a distant memory._

It had been a week now, and it was still just Caroline, Bonnie and the twins talking to her and with each moment she felt Klaus and Marcel slipping further away.

* * *

"We go back."

Rebekah raised her eyebrow; looking across the room at her older brother, confusion clouding her features. Elijah had been against the return to New Orleans. "Why?"

"We have no choice. New Orleans is our home, we have an advantage if we fight a battle from our own territory. New Orleans is ours, we take it back."

"Are you forgetting about Marcel? He lives in our home, and he made his opinion quiet clear on our plan to rid of Klaus. He will not welcome us back." Rebekah told them, she felt like all she did recently was have family meetings regarding the person currently hunting them. All she wanted was a little peace from this constant conflict.

"This person is not going to give up. This is our fifth town in six months."

Elijah nodded, agreeing with Hayley. The space between the last town and this town was only two weeks. "Our best chance is to go home." Elijah set the idea firm in place. It was the truth that they had fled New Orleans to stay safe, to place distance between anything related to Klaus and themselves, but now they were being hunted and the person hunting them was closing in. New Orleans seemed to the perfect place to defend themselves.

"Marcel has to be removed; Hope cannot know him." Hayley stood up. "He never agreed with the plan, which means he is a risk to tell Hope the truth."

"Remove him?" Rebekah stood up, raising her eyebrow. "He is our family. Hope's family. Her brother." _Klaus she reminded herself. Klaus was family and they had removed him._

"Marcel is an innocent in this." Freya's voice rang our quietly.

Elijah ignored her, his eyes focusing on Hayley. "It's not just Marcel, anything that links Klaus to the family must be disposed of. Hope doesn't know the truth and she never needs to."

"Elijah," Freya said his name quietly; they shouldn't dispose of everything. One day the truth would come out and Hope would want things that belonged to her biological father.

Elijah shook his head, indicating she shouldn't say anything further. "Tens years of this will not be destroyed within seconds; if she finds a trace of evidence her world will fall apart. We must protect this secret and her innocence." He couldn't bring himself to admit it; he was fearing that once the secrets they had started leaking, then his own secrets would too. He frightened the ones he was burying would eventually come out.

_"Daddy." Elijah held up Hope above his head. "Say it Hope; say daddy." He encouraged her, listening to the little giggle that escaped her lips. "Daddy." He repeated._

_He still remembered the excitement he felt a few weeks later, the pure joy that he felt in his heart._

_"Dada."_

_Hayley sprung from her chair; eyes falling onto her little one who was staring up at Elijah, arms reaching into the air. "What did she say?"_

_"Dada." Hope chanted._

_Hayley shook her head; leaning down to scoop her daughter up before Elijah could do so. This was not part of the plan, it had never been part of the plan. "No. She has a father; he might not be in her life but he is still her father. One day she'll know that."_

_"Hayley."_

_"Dada."_

_"No Hope. Elijah." Hayley pointed at him. "Elijah." It wasn't that she didn't love Elijah and all he did for Hope, or that she disagreed with the path they had taken. It was all for the little girl, but regardless of it all...Klaus was still her father and when she was old enough, when she had a solid foundation she would know the truth. Secrets couldn't stay secrets forever._

_"Dada."_

* * *

Hope sat next to the vent in her room, listening to the voices of her Aunt's and parents floating up. Her heart dropped at that words that were being spoken downstairs. _Brother? She had a brother! Marcel...  
_ Her hands formed fists, she didn't know them...she didn't know anything.  
Scooting across the floor on her backside, she reached into her bag and dug to the bottom pulling out her Aunt Bex's journal.

She flicked to the middle of the journal; and ran her eyes over the page.

None of it added up anymore. None of it made any sense.

_Dear Nik,_

_I miss you. God, I wish I didn't but I do. Things have changed. Elijah's changed._   
_I am beginning to think that all of this was for him. For his selfish desire to have what you could. I don't know how to feel when she calls him daddy. I don't know whether to punch him directly in the jaw or throw up._   
_God, Nik; this is a nightmare._

Hope closed the book, holding it close to her chest. "What is going on?" Her felt the tears rising in her eyes.  
Whatever was happening, she held a little bit of hope in her heart knowing that she might be able to find out more when they reached New Orleans.

* * *

"Bon; want to get a drink tonight?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes, turning to face Marcel. "Is your attempt at another date?" She questioned, amusement dancing in her eyes.

Marcel blushed slightly. "No; just a drink...friends." He would never be able to wipe that disaster of a first date from his mind.

"Friends? I thought you wanted to be more."

Marcel chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. "You are sending me mixed signals Bonnie Bennett."

"What can I say Marcel, I am a complicated woman."

"So that drink?"

"Sure. Give me ten." She went to walk past him out glancing over her shoulder just slightly. "We'll grab dinner too."

Marcel raised his eyebrow, leaning against the doorway. "Really? You want to get dinner with me."

"That's what I said." Bonnie walked back towards him; leaning up lips to his ear. "Just don't spill your food in my hair again."

Marcel groaned. "It was an accident." He shook his head as he listened to Bonnie laughter she continued down the hall. "How about you don't start any bar fights tonight!" He called out.

Bonnie spun around, still walking backwards. "But it was so nice to see you defending me. I'm a damsel in distress." She placed her hand against her forehead, acting as if she was going to faint.

"Anything but." He shook his head; she was not someone who needed to be rescued. She was strong. "Hey; I mean it, I don't need no pool cue shoved in my shoulder."

Bonnie merely giggled, watching that smirk creep onto his lips. "You loved playing the hero, don't deny it..."

"I won't." He turned towards the stairs. "Hurry up; I've leaving in five."

"You've got to give a girl at least ten minutes, Marcellus."

* * *

_"What happened?"_

_Marcel looked over his shoulder; his facial expression full of worry. "She was hit by the knife."_

_Bonnie moved around the sofa, her eyes on the teenager who was lying with her eyes closed. "It clipped her heart."_

_Klaus moved further into the room, straight to her side.. "She's a vampire, a knife shouldn't..."_

_"She's a hybrid, Klaus." Bonnie placed her hand on Davina's forehead. "And right now her vampire side is weakened, restrained. It's slight hold on her is the only reason she isn't dead." Bonnie didn't fully understand it but it seemed as if the two sides of her had a life of their own and were at war._

_Klaus tried to bite down the panic that spread through his body. "Give her some blood." His voice left no room for debate, as he took a hold of her hand, a shiver running up his spine at the paleness of her skin, all her color seemed to have faded._

_"We've tried." Marcel muttered; his eyes fixated on his sister. "Her body is rejecting it. The witch is rejecting it."_

He slapped the paint on the canvas; he was attempting to distract himself with his favorite past time though it wasn't working. Nothing could take away the image of Davina lying lifeless and pale on the sofa. It had been a week and still it was all he could think about, the image embedded in the forefront of his mind. That painstaking fear he was unable to shake.  
He had felt fear before but none of it compared to what he felt when he thought his daughter was going to die. It was the first time since waking that he had openly hated the idea of her being a hybrid.

_"I've bound the witch side temporarily to allow her time to heal."_

_He heard Bonnie's words but his eyes were completely focused on Davina; her breathing was shallow, her hands clammy in his. He couldn't bring himself to object to Bonnie's decision, while he openly hated the thought of binding a side of his child as it had been done to him, he knew it was only temporary, just enough time to allow her to heal. "How could this have happened?" His mind was running around, his top thought...how could he not have seen this coming?_

_Bonnie allowed her eyes to drift to him briefly; though she couldn't stare. It unnerved her to see Klaus acting this vulnerable. The way he was clenching Davina's hand, and blinking back tears. "My only theory is that the witch has been feeding from the vampire side to strengthen the connection to the magic."_

_"She does magic frequently." He'd seen her do magic, why was this time different to any other? "She..." He paused; he'd seen her do magic but then she would disappear to her room. It hadn't seemed odd at the time but now. "She always retreats to her room."_

_Bonnie nodded slightly; she too had thought of that. "We pushed boundaries today, Klaus. We've been working for hours, and testing the limits perhaps we pushed to far or..."_

_Klaus raised his head when she stopped speaking, his eyes falling onto her. "Or what?"_

_"This is the first vampire/witch hybrid Klaus; there is much we do not know. Perhaps the two sides of her a battling. When she is using magic, it's possible she's draining her vampire side to the point of near non existence."_

_"And if you push further?" Marcel questioned quietly._

_Bonnie sighed; rubbing her fingers through her hair. "I don't know. It's possible if she kept going she might wipe the vampire side out all together, but I don't know for sure. I wish I had more answers." She half expected him to snap at her; to demand that she fix this mess. It was what the old Klaus would have done._

_Klaus rubbed a hand down his face, his eyes turning back to Davina. "What can you do?"_

_"I've bound the witch for now; then once she's back at full strength I think an amulet might do to help control the sides of her. I cannot guarantee it will work Klaus, and if it doesn't then we may need to consider the permanency of this binding." Bonnie placed her book down._

_"She can't lose half of her being." Marcel spoke, binding her magic was a drastic step._

_"I won't lose her." Klaus mumbled; running a hand through her dark hair. "I will not lose her."_

_Bonnie nodded slowly. "Let's try the amulet but to be safe I don't think she should do magic alone. Not until we figure out how to control this."_

_"I agree."_

Klaus threw some more paint onto the canvas, his frustrations making it look like a jumbled mess. He was frustrated with the whole situation, but as the hours past, he had become to realize he was frustrated with Davina for never mentioning the side effects of magic until it was almost to late.  
His child had intentionally hid it from him. She had hid an important piece of information and he was frustrated with that, angry even.

_Klaus ran his fingers across her forehead, and down her cheek. The room empty apart from them. "You will not die." His words came out in a half choked sob. "You will not die on me. I've had to many people I love leave me behind Davina. I do not give you permission too."_

_Never in his life did he ever think for a moment that he would lose a child. Now Hope was gone...and he had a teenager lying on the sofa barely breathing. The walls around him felt as through they were caving in. His greatest mission in life was protecting those he loved and he was failing in every aspect._

_"You need to wake up. I cannot lose you Davina. Wake up." He brought her hand up to his lips, pressing a kiss against her knuckles, his tears falling onto her skin. "God, kid; I need you."_

"Klaus;"

He didn't startle at the sound of Caroline's voice, every night since the incident she would eventually come to find him.

Caroline shut the door gently behind her. "Klaus; you cannot keep this up. You need to talk to her." It had been a week since the incident, and he had yet to have a proper conversation with Davina. In fact, he had childishly been avoiding the teenager.

"Talk to her?" Klaus didn't think he could put into words what he was feeling. "I want to throttle her."

Caroline raised her eyebrow. "You don't mean that." She had seen the way he had hugged Davina with a tenderness but also a fierceness once she was awake.

_Caroline breathed a sigh of relief as Davina polished off her third blood bag; thankful the teenager was now awake. Her eyes though had barely moved from Klaus; he was holding onto Davina's hand as if it was all that kept him grounded. It was his ridged back and facial expression that told her this was impacting him quiet hard although he was trying not to show it._

_"What happened?" Davina spoke quietly, moving herself to sit up a little more._

_As soon a she made a movement, Klaus took that as a sign that she had regained a small piece of her strength and he moved to gather her in his arms. "You almost died." He held her against him, as if he was trying to remind himself that she was alive, alive and breathing and in his arms. "You scared the bloody hell out of me." His voice was slightly muffled against her hair but he felt her grip his shirt in response. "God, kid. You almost died." He attempted to hide the tears that released from his eyes, they fell into her hair and if she felt them she didn't say._

"No I don't."

Caroline was pulled from her thoughts by Klaus voice, turning to look at him she noticed his face was still filled with pure concentration as he slapped some more paint on the canvas.

Klaus knew he would never lay a hand on his children as Mikael had him, he would never inflict broken bones and scars that lined their bodies.  
Which meant he had to find healthy outlets to vent the frustrations he felt. His outlet was painting, it just wasn't helping. "I do...I don't..." He placed the brush down. "She almost died."

Caroline reached across, placing a hand on his to stop him from picking up another paint brush. "The important thing to remember Klaus is she didn't. Davina is right here, upstairs in her bedroom."

"I almost lost her." He blinked; his eyes focused on the canvas, not daring to turn to towards Caroline, knowing that if he did, she would see straight through him. "I should have known. A witch/vampire; there was bound to be some loop. I should have seen it."

"No." Caroline's voice was firm; she would not allow him to spiral down that rabbit hole. "This was not your fault, Nik; none of this was your doing."

"She's my child."

Caroline knew this was coming; the few words he had spoken about the incident over the week had been mumbled sayings along the lines of _my fault_ but she didn't believe it was. "Davina is a teenager; she made a decision to keep the truth from everyone. You are not responsible for that."

"I'm responsible for her."

Caroline pulled him to her, wrapping her arms around his waist and feeling him immediately do the same. "You cannot be responsible for her decisions, honey; you just can't be." She felt his body beginning to relax at her touch, and she held him tighter. "But you have to speak with her; it's been a week. She's alright; she's healthy and breathing."

Klaus placed his chin on the top of her head; his eyes closed as he tried to steady his breathing. "I cannot talk to her. If I do, I may say something I cannot take back. I'm angry, Caroline."

"And you have a right to be but I don't think it's only anger you feel Nik, you're upset. Your teenager, _our teenager_ ; keep something for us, from you and it hurts. You expect honesty from those you call family, and you didn't get it from her." Caroline pulled back just slightly so she could look into his eyes. She could see the pain reflecting in them, and felt it too. Davina wasn't just his child, she was theirs. They had agreed on that during her mini breakdown.

_"Come on Care; it's dinner. When was the last time we got dinner and saw a movie, just two of us?"_

_Caroline reached up to massage the back of her own neck. "It's been a hot minute." She admitted. "But I can't just leave the girls here Bon,"_

_Bonnie scoffed, flopping down on the chair. "They'll be fine. They have Klaus."_

_"Who isn't a babysitter Bonnie."_

_"He's your partner." Bonnie reminded her. "Come on, Care; he's capable of watching the girls for a few hours."_

_Caroline bit her bottom lip, sinking down onto the sofa. She trusted Klaus with her entire being and she knew the girls would be safe with him that wasn't what bothered her. It was acknowledging the fact that they had only recently gotten back together; and yes she understood they were moving fast and Klaus did include her girls in everything. They casually threw around comments about their future and their children._   
_It was easy, natural even._   
_But that didn't stop a part of her from having this niggling feeling. Klaus was the first serious relationship she had since she got pregnant. He knew they were a package deal but she didn't want to force him to..._

_"Caroline," Bonnie pulled her best-friend out of her thoughts. "What is going on? You have that look in your eye."_

_"He's not their father."_

_Bonnie raised her eyebrow. "Did he say he was?"_

_Caroline shook her head. "No; he hasn't said that. He calls them his girls, he dotes on them Bonnie but..."_

_"Their not his." Bonnie finished for her, seeing the distant look in Caroline's eyes._

_"What if it's to much pressure? The girls are a handful, Bonnie; you know that. What if..."_

_"Caroline." Bonnie stood up and walked across to her best-friend taking the seat beside her. "Caroline; what has gotten into you? You don't believe any of that. Klaus loves you and he loves the girls." Bonnie took the blondes hands in hers. "And don't you tell him I said this, but he is wonderful with them. He really is, Care. He already treats them as his."_

_"I just...isn't it natural for me to wonder why? I'm a package deal."_

_"So is he. In fact he's got more kids then you; all different ages, all with their own dramas and pasts. Has he given you a reason to doubt..."_

_"No."_

_"Then why now?"_

_Caroline closed her eyes. "Because he's it for me Bonnie; not including my girls, Klaus is all I have ever wanted." It had been hitting her hard, especially since he'd seemly won Josie's heart. "He sees me as no else does; and some people might not understand why I fell for him but I see the good Bonnie, and there is so much good in him. I think I know what is at risk, and how much it would hurt if he wasn't in my life. I am terrified of losing him, Bon; I'm petrified."_

_"You would never lose me, Caroline."_

_Caroline and Bonnie's heads shot up at the sound of his voice. "Klaus,"_

_Klaus gave her small smile, before looking at Bonnie. "Do you mind?"_

_Bonnie wriggled her nose and stood up, giving the blonde a kiss on the top of her head. "I love you."_

_"I love you too, Bonnie." Caroline whispered as her best-friend left and Klaus took her place on the sofa. "I..."_

_He placed his hands on her cheeks, turning her head in his direction. "You will never lose me, Caroline; never. You could forty kids and I'd still love them all, treat them all like mine and never let you go." He pulled her into his embrace. "You're it for me too sweetheart; you are the one I'll call my wife."_

_Caroline stiffened in his arms at the words. "Nik," But he was still talking._

_"They might not be mine biologically; but what matters is that I choose for them to be mine. It's not a chore to look after them; it's a gift to know them and to be a part of their life."_

_"Nik,"_

_"I love you, Caroline. I love Lizzie and Josie. I don't know what I did to make you doubt..."_

_Caroline crushed her lips to his to stop him from talking; and she felt him kiss her back just briefly before she pulled away. "I love you, I was just..."_

_"Scared?"_

_"Mmm," She leaned her head against his chest. "You have have Marcel, Davina and Hope...my girls..."_

_"Are important to me, Caroline." He interrupted her. "Did I think this would be how my life would turn out? For me to be a father? I never thought for a minute that I would have any children, now I have five. Four daughters and one son." He pulled back so he could look her in the eyes. "It might not always be easy, sweetheart; there will be challenges but you are my forever. I don't want there to be your girls, my children...I want them to be ours, all of them."_

_"Ours?" Caroline spoke the word softly; letting it roll off her lips._

_Klaus nodded. "Yes, Caroline, ours. Our children. Our daughters. Our son." He wasn't sure how that last one would work but it they'd find a way. "Ours Caroline."_

Davina was her child too, so she was upset as well, perhaps even a little angry but she was better at concealing and dealing with it then he was, not that she blamed him that. "You need to talk to her, explain how you are feeling, ask how she is feeling."

Klaus breathed deeply. "Hmm," He reached up and brushed his fingertips across Caroline's cheek. "I love you."

"I love you." She leaned up, placing her arms around his neck and kissing him softly on the lips. "She's alive, Nik."

Klaus nodded slowly; he knew what Caroline was saying. _She's alive. Talk to her._ He knew he had to, the words just needed to come out of his mouth. "I will."

* * *

**Next Day**

* * *

"Let's just think about it. It'll go right here."

"No."

Bonnie gestured to the space, to the space behind and in front of her. "You can keep your seating area, plenty of space for that. Just think there could even be a water slide, from the balcony straight into the pool. The kids would love that."

Klaus raised his eyebrow, a slight chuckle escaping his lips. "No."

Bonnie plopped down on the sofa. "Come on, Klaus. It's an investment."

"For you or me?"

"All of us."

Klaus shook his head; glancing around the courtyard. "No. I'm not putting a pool in the courtyard."

"A spa." Bonnie tried to compromise; it was a good idea.

"No."

Bonnie flung her head back. "Klaus."

"Bonnie." He mimicked her voice; he was interrupted before he could say anything else. "What can I do for you, my littlest lady?" Klaus asked as Josie climbed onto his lap, passing him the book in her hands. He took it from her, eyes flickering across the title. "Matilda. This will be an interesting one for us to read."

Josie smiled up at him. "Can we start tonight?"

Klaus nodded. "Of course."

"JoJo, tell Klaus how cool it would be if we had a pool..."

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Bennett."

Josie's eyes lit up. "A pool! I love swimming."

Klaus groaned, leaning his head back. "You play dirty, Miss Bennett."

"Not my fault you can't deny Josie anything."

"Josette, sweetheart; take your backpack upstairs with your sister then Aunt Bonnie is making snacks."

"I am?" Bonnie glanced at Care only to see the blondes look. "Oh, I am. Yes, come on girlies." She ushered the two young girls out of the room.

Davina's gaze followed after them. "Uh, I should get a snack too."

Caroline grabbed her hand before she could walk away. "Not so fast young lady. Sit down." She pointed to the sofa, casting a look at Klaus who was expertly trying to avoid her gaze. "You two are going to talk."

"I..."

"But..."

Caroline crossed her arms. "Talk, or so help me; you'll both be on my bad side." She turned around and stalked away up the stairs towards kitchen leaving them to talk their issues out.

* * *

"Marcel!"

Marcel bolted forward catching Lizzie as she jumped off the counter launching herself at him. "I swear, Elizabeth Forbes; you are going to give me a heart attack."

Lizzie giggled. "Vampire's don't have heart attacks."

"Auntie's do."

Lizzie turned around and smiled cheekily at Bonnie. "Sorry."

Bonnie shook her head. "JoJo, you need to control your sister."

Josie grinned. "I can tie her to a chair, Auntie Bonnie."

"You couldn't catch me." Lizzie poked her tongue out as Marcel settled her on the ground. "Auntie Bonnie,"

"Yes?" Bonnie fumbled with her phone as the ringtone sprung into the air. "One second, Lizzie." She didn't bother to look at caller id, the ringtone of a bomb exploding was for one person only. "What a delightful surprise,"

_**"You know you miss me,"** _

"Debatable. Our hurricane gives me enough heart attacks without you involved." She passed the girls a cookie each.

_**"Oh, what did she do? Gimmie details!"** _

"Gosh, you are a child. What do you need?" Bonnie wouldn't admit it out loud especially to Katherine but she did miss her; Katherine was the life of the party although crazy, she meant well.

_**Katherine let out a whine. "Fine; keep me in the dark." There was a pause as Katherine drew in a deep breath knowing the conversation was about to be. "I wish I came baring good news, but I have bad and very bad."** _

Bonnie breathed deeply. "Give me the bad."

_**"We finally found the book but it comes with missing pages."** _

"No." Bonnie's face crumbled, spinning away to conceal it from the girls. "Katherine,"

_**"There is more; and Caroline isn't going to like it."** _

Bonnie closed her eyes, bracing herself on the counter. "Say it;"

_**"According to the librarian the last person to seek the book," Katherine paused, because she truly didn't want to say the words but she knew she had to. "Was him."** _

"No." Bonnie turned to Marcel. "I have to take this outside." She didn't bother to say anything else, heading straight out the door. "What do you mean? He's dead. We killed him Katherine, we burned the body."

_**"He's dead, Bonnie. This was before, the lady distinctly remembers a little brunette girl, cute as a button."** _

"Josie."

_**"Bonnie."** _

"Kat," Bonnie's voice shook, her hands gripping the railing before her.

_**"You know why he took the pages right?"** _

Bonnie had a feeling of dread right in the pit of her stomach, the way Katherine's words were said, the tone. "Don't say it."

_**"Killing him wasn't enough, Bonnie. I should have tortured that bastard for years. I should have made him beg for death." Katherine's voice was hard, the words pouring from her mouth filled with venom. "He was trying to ensure we would have no way to stop it; trying to ensure that Josie would be the more powerful twin."** _

Bonnie squeezed her eyes shut. "Katherine," She hissed, having not wanted to hear the words. "I..."

_**"We didn't burn everything, some of his belongings are still at the boarding house. Elena insisted remember?"** _

"I'll meet you there."

_**"No. Stay with the girls, with Caroline. You have to tell her Bonnie. If we can't find those pages, we have nothing. And we don't know..."** _

"What he did to her while he had her." Bonnie finished, her eyes drifting back through the window, falling onto Josie. The little girl grinning at Marcel with a milk mustache making him laugh. "We should have tortured him, brought him to the brink of death over and over."

* * *

"I'm sorry." Davina broke the silence, her hands twisting around the strap of her backpack. "I didn't want to be a distraction."

Klaus raised his eyebrow. "A distraction from what?"

"From your family. From Hope." Davina mumbled. "They're important to you. I didn't want to get in the way of what you were doing." The last thing she wanted to be was a distraction that stopped him from dealing with his current issues, she didn't want to be the person that got in between him and his kid.

It stung; he honestly didn't think it would but it stung to know that she thought she wasn't as important to him as them. He thought he had proved to her in these months since he had been back, that they were family. "Your well being is not a distraction, Davina." If anything her well being was one of his top priorities.

She found that hard to believe; her parents could not have cared less about her well being. She had lived her life with them without them ever interfering, they hadn't cared about anything until it involved her bothering them, and causing problems in their lives. "I didn't want to take your attention from her."

He turned just slightly so that he was looking at her. "From Hope?"

"Mmm."

"You are not less important then Hope." He didn't understand what it would take for her to realize that she was just as important to him as Hope was. He was certain that other people would disagree since Hope was his blood, but he knew less of Hope then he did of Davina and now he knew the truth, blood did not define love. "I love you, Davina. I was terrified I was going to lose you. I still am terrified to lose you."

"I'm sorry." Davina's bottom lip quivered.

He placed his finger under her chin and tilted her head so their eyes met. "You're my daughter, Davina; blood does not define my love for you. You are not a distraction, do you understand that?"

"Mmm."

Klaus sighed. "Davina; if at any point there is something wrong, I need you to talk to me. To trust me. I thought we had trust."

"We do." Davina's bottom lip trembled.

"Do we?"

"I'm sorry, Klaus."

He nodded slowly, his eyes flickering to the amulet hanging around her neck. "Is it working?"

"I feel great, normal."

"Good." He let his eyes drop to his lap. "You know you are my kid, right Davina? Mine and Caroline's kid. We love you."

Davina couldn't stop the tears that rolled down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry, Klaus; for lying and for almost dying."

Klaus moved at a quick speed and gathered her in his arms. "I apologize for not being able to protect you from this."

"It's not your fault."

"It's my job to look after you, Davina; I should be able to protect you from it. When I saw you lying there; I would have given anything to trade places with you, to change your fate. I thought you were going to die." He held her even tighter in his arms. "I thought I was going to lose my child."

"I didn't die." Her voice was muffled against his chest. "I didn't...and I only kept it from you because..."

"I know why you did it, Davina; but it doesn't make it any easier." He pulled back from her just a little.

Davina nodded slightly. "Magic is a huge part of who I am, Klaus; and I won't deny that I was scared you would make me give it up."

"I'd never do that." His words were spoken with sincerity because he meant them. He might have wished that she would never do magic again if it meant the risk to her life would be eliminated. However, he knew that it was also unfair to demand that her existence be without magic. Bonnie had given her the amulet, she trusted in it and he trusted in Bonnie, he knew that Davina would remain safe. "I heard Bonnie has some stipulation to you beginning your lessons again."

Davina pouted. "I can't practice any magic until you say..." She bit her bottom lip. "I want to practice again Klaus; magic is a part of who I am. I need that part of myself...I need..."

"You can go back to your lessons," He saw the immediate excitement in her eyes. "In a fortnight."

"Klaus,"

"A fortnight Davina; no magic, no lessons, no research."

Davina blinked back the tears that clouded her eyes. "It's not fair."

"What isn't fair is you keeping something this important from me, and from our family." He brushed a small piece of hair out of her eyes. "It is my duty as your father to make sure you never do it again. Two weeks without magic."

"But I..."

"Don't argue." He interrupted her. "If you ever keep something of importance from me, life threatening, you may find yourself bottom up over my lap. Understood?"

Davina gulped, eyes wide. "Uh, I...Yes Sir."

Klaus didn't think he would ever do that to her, to any of his children but he wanted a point to be made, and by the look on her face it had been. "I love you kid." He gave her another hug, holding her tightly and placing a kiss on her head. "I love you, and I can't bear the thought of losing you. You're my daughter, your well being is important to me. I have never felt fear like I felt when I saw you. I cannot go through that again."

"You won't Klaus, I promise...I will never do anything like this again. Ever." She felt the tears roll down her eyes; all the tears she had been trying to hold in, her hands grasped his jacket, holding it tightly in her fists, clinging. "I'm sorry, so sorry."

He felt the tears roll down his cheeks too. "I know. I know, kid; I'm sorry too." He was apologizing for not paying close enough attention, but he would from this moment forward.

* * *

Caroline glanced up looking into the mirror and seeing Klaus's who was entering their bathroom. "I'm dying with anticipation to know how your talk went." She had chosen to wait til they were getting ready for bed to broach the conversation, knowing it wasn't exactly dinner talk.

Klaus shook his head; smiling slightly at the eagerness on Caroline's face. "You've been waiting to pounce with that question haven't you?"

"Yes, so don't keep me waiting."

"Well I don't believe she'll keep something of that importance to herself again."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "That isn't what I meant. I want to know how you two are? Are you back on track or still avoiding each other?"

Klaus reached in and switched the shower on. "We are going to be fine. Apparently I hadn't done enough to reassure her of her place in this family, she thought by bringing her troubles to me, she would be a distraction."

"Nik,"

"Relax; Caroline. No momma bear mode." He teased her lightly, her stance had immediately changed once he had exposed Davina's thoughts. "She understands that she is an important part of our family and that we love her. She was worried she would take too much attention away from Hope."

Caroline's features relaxed but there was still worry in her eyes. "She knows that we love her, that we both love her?" She clarified.

"Yes." Klaus walked pulled his shirt over his head. "Will you join me?" He needed to hold her; to feel her body pressed against his. Their conversation could continue after; after all he had something important he needed to discuss with her, but first he needed her.

Caroline slipped passed him into the shower turning her head when he didn't follow. "You coming?"

* * *

_"Nik. Nik. Look at me."_

_Niklaus looked up into the tree, eight year old Kol balancing on a branch. "Be careful, brother." They were out collecting fruit from the trees, though warned by his father to not let any harm befall Kol._

_"Nik, catch."_

_Niklaus caught the apple with ease before looking up to find Kol reaching for another. "No, Kol, sit down. You shouldn't stand on a branch that thin, it will be brittle from the winter just passed." He listened the crackle, to late it seemed as the branch snapped beneath Kol's weight._

_"NIK!"_

_Niklaus dropped the basket of fruit he was carrying, leaping forward to catch his brother, both of them tumbling to the ground, Niklaus having broken Kol's fall. "Kol, are you alright? Kol!" Nik slid out from underneath his brother, shaking him. "Kol!"_

_Kol opened his eyes, grinning with delight. "You saved me, Nik, you saved me!"_

_"You scared me." He helped Kol sit up. "Of course I saved you, brother, I will always save you." He ran his eyes over Kol's body assessing every inch of the little boy, fear spreading through his own boy. "Are you alright, no cuts?"_

_"No cuts." Kol promised, blinking as the tears formed in his eyes._

_"Why are you crying? Did you break something, speak to me Kol."_

_Kol's bottom lip trembled. "I thought you only protected Bekah and 'lijah, they are your always and forever."_

_Niklaus reached out pulling Kol into a bone crushing hug. "I will always protect you Kol, no matter the cost. My life for yours if need be." He leaned back tilting the younger boys chin. "You know my secret Kol, Rebekah and Elijah do not. It is you that I trust; I can trust you can't I?"_

_"Always Nik, always."_

_He could see the unsureness in Kol's eyes, it was clear his younger brother didn't want to admit that was still jealous. "Would you like to make our own pact, would it make you feel better?"_

_"Please."_

_"What do you think it should be, Kol?"_

_"I don't know, Nik; can it be the same."_

_"I promise to always and forever protect you, love you and trust you, baby brother."_

_Kol nodded rapidly. "I like that. I really like it Nik."_

_Niklaus stood up, pulling Kol with him. "Good, I like it too."_

_"Niky, I promise not to tell father I fell."_

_Klaus froze, looking down at the innocence in his younger brothers eyes. That fear he had been feeling a moment ago bubbling in his stomach. "Kol, I want you to promise me something. Never try and protect me from father, never, do you understand?" He looked down at him, the urgency rolling off his tongue as he silently pleaded with his younger brother to understand._

_Kol frowned. "But we just promised, to always and forever protect each other."_

_"I know, but not with this. You don't come near father if he is…" Klaus swallowed. "Hurting me."_

_"Will you not come near him if he is hurting me?"_

_Klaus took Kol's hands in his. "That is different. If you do something wrong, like the time you took fathers knife then you come to me first, you tell me Kol and if father is ever angry with you or asks you if you have done something wrong, you tell father it was me."_

_Kol shook his head, confusion sweeping through his eyes. "Then he will punish you."_

_Klaus smiled sadly. "As long as it is not you Kol. Always and forever I will protect you, do you understand that?"_

_"Yes," Kol nodded, wrapping his arms around Klaus' neck. "You are the best big brother Niky." Kol whispered using the nickname that only he had for Klaus._

_Klaus rubbed the child's back. "You are the best little brother Kol."_

He stood concealed by the shadows, the gun aimed at Rebekah. Her back to him as she overlooked the garden, his position giving him the perfect shot. His finger hovered over the trigger as he tried to push away the invading thoughts.

_"She stole,"_

_Klaus placed his hand on Kol's shoulder. "I know what she did, Kol; and she'll be punished."_

_Kol rolled his eyes. "Oh please;"_

_"Do you not believe me?"_

_"I'd feel better if you let me deal with it. Maybe some scattered limbs will help her to remember." He shouted the last part making sure every word made it's way to Rebekah._

_Klaus breathed deeply. "You're children. Utter children." He mumbled; before fixing his brother with a stern glare. "You won't harm her."_

_"I beg to differ."_

_"She is our little sister; always and forever Kol and we will never lay a hand on her."_

Kol pushed it away, Klaus had always been to soft with her. Had he been harsher they wouldn't be in this mess. "Goodbye Be...Wh..."

Finn grabbed Kol by the shirt, flashing them both with his speed further in the wood creating distance between them and the house before he shoved his brother against a tree trunk holding him there. The gun had not been fired, Finn breathed deeply at that knowledge.

Kol gripped the gun in his right hand, his left moving to push the person away only to realize who it was. "Finn?" The name tumbled from his mouth, confusion flickering over his features. "You're alive?"

Finn ignored the question completely. "Do you believe he would want this? That is our family, Kol. Our little sister."

Kol pushed Finn away from him, brushing off his jacket and fixing his brother with a glare. "Who are you to talk about what he would want. You know nothing."

"He loves our family; always has."

"They do not deserve to live. They killed him."

Finn raised his eyebrow; clearly not expecting that. Was his brother that blinded by hate and rage that he hadn't considered the facts. "Kol, you know as well as I do, they couldn't kill him. He's an original, and beyond that he is the hybrid."

"Then where is he? He wouldn't have abandoned his daughter. He wouldn't have abandoned..." He trailed off, eyes drifting back in the direction of the house.

"You." Finn finished for him; eyes following Kol's. "They daggered him."

Kol's head whipped back around. "What?"

Finn leaned back against the tree. "They daggered him before Hope was born."

"Stop!" That was new information to him, not that he had much information to go on. It was only fragments. "Why are you here? How are you here?" Kol demanded answers; his shoulders tensing up. "How do I know this is you?"

Finn held his hands up in a small gesture of surrender. "I stepped through the veil, just like you did, Kol." Finn could see the suspicion clouding Kol's eyes. "I shouldn't be here; but you have been so persistent. With every step you take you alter my plan; I spend more time protecting our siblings then dealing with the threat." Finn pointed to the gun; shaking his head just slightly with disappointment. "You cannot harm our family, Kol; Niklaus would never approve."

"What would you know? They deserve it." After everything their siblings had done to Klaus through the years, this was karma.

"Do they? They need to be punished; I do not deny that but to kill them. Did you think for a moment how that would impact our niece?" He saw the brief flash of guilt float through Kol's eyes. "You must stop this madness."

"They need to feel pain. They need to pay."

"Kol, you'll find him again. He'll return."

"What are doing Finn? Why do you care? You've never cared before." Kol glared at him. "In fact last time I saw you, you attempted to kill us. So perhaps you are just as bad as them." Kol pointed at him, his eyes darkening with each word he said. "You should join them; betray seems to run deep in the lot of you."

Finn closed his eyes, that stung and his inside recoiled. Is that what they all thought? That he didn't care for them. Perhaps he hadn't always been the brother they deserved but they were family.

_"You are big brother now, my love."_

_Finn smiled with delight, reaching out to ran his fingers across the cheek of the newborn baby in his mothers arms. "Hello Elijah. I'm Finn," A small giggle escaped his lips_

_"Shh, sweetheart; he's sleeping."_

_"Sorry mama." Finn never moved his eyes from the baby. "We are going to be best-friends, Elijah. Forever."_

"You don't have to trust me Kol; heaven knows I don't trust myself. But my intentions here are pure." He might have not been the brother they deserved, but he was vowing to be better, to do better. "This family is not as it should be. You are divided. You have created a weakness, one that is being exploited as we speak. I'm attempting to stop a fate that is being sealed; a fate that would leave Hope without a family." He gestured towards the house. "She is his daughter. He wouldn't want this for her Kol. Think about that."

"What do you know about what he wants?"

"I know that his love for this family is greater then they know. That he hides his past from them to protect them but it only ceases to create a divide." He shook his head. "We are all damaged; maybe far beyond repair but I must try."

"Try to what?"

"To fix us."

Finn and Kol's head's both snapped to the side at the sound of the crackling leaves under foot. The gun in Kol's hand tweaked expecting it to be one of his siblings, but his hand was a blur of movement to tuck it away when he saw her standing there.

"Hope." Finn's voice was soft, unsure if he was seeing this right.

Hope stared at the two of them, shock had crowded her features when she first stepped out of the bushes but it soon disappeared. That pull inside of her that tugged her in the direction of her family was intense in her chest as if it was leading her straight to them. "Hi,"

* * *

He looked over at her, his eyes running along her body as she rubbed lotion over her legs. It was a sight to see, and he found himself running his tongue along his bottom lip.

"See something you like?" Caroline laughed.

"Something I love." He countered, he was lying on his side, his head propped up on his hand supported by his elbow. "Actually, I..."

"What is it?" Caroline asked when he paused, his eyes telling her a decision had been made. The determination written in his features.

"I almost lost a child, Caroline and if I walk away with anything from that, it's that I cannot bare the thought of losing any of my children."

Caroline placed the bottle of lotion down on the side of the table. "Nik,"

"I'm going to find her. I'm going to bring her home."

Caroline reached across the empty space between them and took his hand in hers. " Okay,"

"Okay?"

Caroline nodded. "I knew eventually this is a road we would travel down. I'm ready, I've been ready and waiting for you." She knew that the reason Klaus struggled with this decision was because of what it would mean for Hope.

"I'll be ripping her away from her life, from her foundation. It's not how I pictured this would go." He rolled onto his back, staring up at the ceiling. "I thought her foundation would have started with me."

Caroline squeezed his hand. "Her world will never be hers. Everything is built on a lie. The truth is what will set her free."

"She is only ten."

"A ten year old who has never had a normal life, Klaus. From what we do know its been constant moves, no school and no friends. Supernatural influence kept to a minimum. Her life is based on a lie, Nik, the truth..."

"Will change it all."

"Not necessarily in a bad way. This is the right decision. It'll be safer for her."

He was beginning to agree with that; he might have had enemies but it was clear his siblings did too. Klaus knew he was no closer to figuring out who was hunting his siblings. No closer to ending that torment. "I'm bringing my daughter home."

* * *

**Authors Note: This chapter took a little longer then I would have liked; but it's finally done. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Much Love. x**


	10. 10

"Hayley,"

Hayley eyes were wide, frantic with worry. "She's gone. Hope's gone." She thrust the piece of paper out in Elijah's direction. "My daughter is gone."

Elijah looked down at the piece of paper she had handed him. _I have her now._

Hayley shoved him, throwing Elijah off balance. "My daughter is gone!" Her cries were loud, filled with pain as she fell to her knees burying her face in her hands, her body trembling with fear and sorrow. "My baby."

"We'll find her, Hayley. I swear upon my life we will find her."

* * *

_Finn and Kol both could not take their eyes off her, here she was standing before them; a purple backpack on her shoulders and stuffed rabbit tucked under her arm._   
_Finn was confused, although they were complete strangers to her, she was looking at them with a wide smile._

_"Hi,"_

_Kol was the first one to break from the silence. "Hello darling." He crouched down to her level. "I am..."_

_"Uncle Kol." She supplied the name for him, causing his expression to turn into one of shock. Clearly not having expected her to know that. It was a guess of course since her family had never shown her a photo and pointed them out but Aunt Bex had kept one hidden in her journal; and it had been a simple guess as to who they each were, it was just luck that she had got it right. She briefly tilted her head towards her other Uncle. "And you're Uncle Finn."_

_Finn raised his eyebrow; questioning how much she knew of their family. He had assumed that Elijah had hidden a lot from her. "Exactly what are you doing out here, Hope?" It was late, far to late for a child to be wandering around in the dark._

_Hope lifted her shoulder in a tiny shrug. "Leavin'"_

_"And where might you be going?"_

_"New Orleans."_

_Kol scoffed slightly; clearly he did not expect that. "Exactly how do you expect to get to New Orleans, little darling? It is quiet the hike on foot."_

_Hope only grinned up at him. "You can take me."_

_Finn shook his head at Kol, he had noticed the mischievous look at that crossed his brothers features the moment Hope spoke. "Absolutely not."_

_"Finn,"_

_Finn saw the look in both of their eyes, the kind that told him they were both thinking the same thing. "We will not be kidnapping our niece."_

Finn glanced into the rear view mirror; that line seemed irrelevant now that he was looking at the sleeping child. This couldn't get any further from his original plan; he was supposed to be uncovering and attempting to eliminate a threat; not driving towards a place he vowed he would never return to. His siblings viewed it as their home, a place that the Mikaelson's could claim as theirs. He couldn't bring himself to have a part in that, since he had been daggered their entire first duration there.

"It's the right choice, Finn." Kol was leaning back in the passenger seat, feet up on the dash. He felt relaxed for the first time since he returned; knowing that he was taking Nik's daughter home; just as his brother would have wanted.

Finn did not shift his gaze from the road; he knew that Kol was pleased with this turn of events. "What will her mother think?"

Kol shrugged. "Don't care to be honest, brother. Hayley is the reason Hope does not know Nik; if anything I'd say karma is a bitch."

Finn's lips twitched slightly at Kol's comment. "Despite that she is Hope's mother. You say it is wrong for Hayley to take Hope from Niklaus's life, yet we have done to Hayley what she did to Niklaus."

"Are you comparing me to her?"

"No, brother." Finn shook his head. He didn't agree with what Hayley had done, or their siblings but that didn't make what he and Kol were doing right. "Two wrongs do not make a right, Kol. Hayley will believe the worst. Is it fair to for her to believe her daughter kidnapped or dead?"

"Yes. Punishment for what they did."

"This is where this family goes wrong." How is it they did not see it? Instead of breaking the cycle, it was always the same. They were always looking to even the score, they never considered their options. Did he condone his siblings and Hayley's actions? No. Was he simply choosing to think broader? Yes. "I'm not saying that they do not need to be held accountable for their actions, Kol; they do. However, I do not believe taking a child from their mother without leaving a note is an acceptable response."

Kol rolled his eyes. It didn't matter what Finn said. They deserved this. The bullets would have put an end to their lives but this was far better. He could only imagine what they would feel not knowing what happened to Hope. The torture of it would be a much suitable punishment, death would have been to quick.  
Besides he did leave a note. A note that would make them feel fear.

* * *

Caroline tossed the lunch meat onto the counter top and placed the lunchboxes down, using her right foot she kicked the door of the dishwasher shut behind her and turned to focus her attention on the girls. "Turkey or chicken?"

"Turkey."

There was no surprise in her features as they answered at the exact same time with the same answer. They might have had different appearances and personalities but their food tastes in some aspects were almost identical. "Turkey it is." She grabbed the meat before her. "Did you both finish your homework? Lizzie, you need a sweater."

"Momma,"

Caroline raised her eyebrow at the blondes immediate whine. "Not a negotiation; you'll catch a cold. Go, get one."

Lizzie scooped up another spoon full of cereal. "I'm eating." She shoved the spoon into her mouth.

"You're cheeky." Caroline glanced towards the opening. "Davina, breakfast! Homework?"

Josie glanced up, pointing at her backpack. "Finished."

Klaus entered the kitchen with the teenager trailing behind him only moments later. "Sweater." He tossed the white sweat shirt on top of Lizzie's head; making her grumble. "And don't sass your mother." He kissed Josie on the top of her head. "Little Lady."

"I'm not sassing." Lizzie pulled the sweater off her head, placing on the counter top. "It's not cold."

"Bonnie still sleeping this morning?" Klaus didn't spy the witch anywhere.

"I think so. Marcel?" Caroline sighed; opening Lizzie's backpack. "Homework, Lizzie?"

"He's out I believe."

Lizzie didn't respond, her eyes focused on her bowl in front of her. "I think I need more milk."

"Oh; that reminds me." Davina rummaged around in her backpack, pulling out a note. "I have a book report, but I don't have the book."

Caroline reached for the note, pushing Davina's breakfast towards her. "What book and when is it...Davina, this is due in two days!" Caroline briefly wondered if Klaus would think she was insane if she started pulling her hair out. "I'll get the book; but you better get the report finished. Eat."

"I'm not hungry." Davina looked down at the oat meal. "I'll eat later."

"You'll eat now."

"Caroline, I am..."

"Nik." Caroline snapped, breathing deeply because she didn't mean too.

Klaus cleared his throat. "Elizabeth, you will wear a sweater today. Davina, you will eat before school." He gave both girls a pointed look. "Stop giving your mother a hard time."

"But..."

Klaus only raised his eyebrow, but the simple gesture had Davina picking up her spoon and Lizzie tugging on her sweater. He looked down at Josie who was finishing her breakfast. "Are mornings always like this?" Klaus wasn't around for every morning since he usually went off for a run; he was always around for the afternoons though. They were his favorite time of day.

_"Klaus; look at what I did today!" Lizzie came sprinting across the compound. "Look!" She thrust the paper into his hands._

_Klaus took it from her; letting a small smile slip onto his face, her eyes were full of excitement. "It looks like a..."_

_Lizzie cut him off quickly. "It's a stunt course! Look," She pointed to the various things she had drawn. "Miss Rachel said we had to draw something that inspired us. Can we make it? I wanna ride motorbikes over the jumps. Can we?"_

_Klaus chuckled. "This is very well done, firecracker. Very well thought out. Tell me more."_

_"Do not even think of building her a stunt course, Niklaus Mikaelson."_

_Klaus looked across the court yard at Caroline, a small twinkle in his eyes. "Wouldn't dream of it, my dear."_

_"Momma. Klaus." Lizzie whined._

_Klaus scooped her up, slinging her over his shoulder. "Come explain this to me, firecracker. I must hear all the details."_

**_..._ **

_"Klaus,"_

_Klaus turned away from his painting to find Davina standing in entry way of his art studio. "Everything alright?" The girls had just returned home from school mere moments ago._

_Davina shrugged; slinging her backpack onto the sofa and plopping down onto it. "Miss Kate has assigned us a task on our families history."_

_"Ah, I see." He placed his paint brush down, giving her his full attention. "This bothers you?"_

_Davina shook her head slightly. "No, yes...I don't know." The last time she had an assignment like this she was in third grade and her parents had been useless, in the end she had made up a story and pretended it was her family history. The teacher had obviously seen though it, but had noticed her sadness and let it pass._

_"Would you like to begin with my side of the family tree or Caroline's?"_

_Caroline popped into the room, passing Davina an afterschool snack. Apple slices to dip in peanut butter, the teenagers new obsession. "My side is much less complicated then your fathers."_

_Klaus smirked. "That is very true." He sat down on the sofa. "Let's begin with Caroline's side."_

_"You are aware of my history, Nik." Caroline headed back for the door. "Just put Bon down as my sister."_

_"Oh, must she included?" Klaus teased._

_"I heard that Klaus!" Bonnie shouted from across the hall._

_Klaus chuckled. "I'm joking," He leaned over as if to whisper to Davina. "Sort of."_

_Davina laughed slightly. "Thank-you."_

_"For what?" He questioned, picking up her assignment sheet to read over the requirements._

_"For helping me."_

_Klaus pulled her into his side. "Always, Kid."_

**_..._ **

_Klaus moved his arm just in time for Josie to climb onto his lap, her backpack dumped on the ground by his feet. "Little Lady," He greeted as she held out her book to him. "Charlotte's web, we will enjoy this one."_

_Josie smiled softly. "Can we read a chapter now?" She looked at the book he was reading before she interrupted. "What are you reading?"_

_"Nothing nearly as interesting as Charlotte's web."_

_Josie sighed softly. "I have to write a book report." Her most hated task of all._

_Klaus hid a smile. "Oh my." Klaus shook the book slightly in his hand. "We better get started then." He stood up, lifting her high into his arms. "Should we get a snack?"_

_"Ice-cream?"_

_Klaus chuckled. "Just don't tell your mother."_

_Josie smiled with happiness; the kind of smile that was becoming more frequent in their household. "Sprinkles?"_

_"Just who would even think about having ice-cream without sprinkles? That is a crime."_

_Josie giggled. "Momma doesn't eat sprinkles on ice-cream."_

_Klaus faked a horrified face. "Dear god; your mother is..."_

_"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I was you."_

_Klaus and Josie chuckled at the sound of Caroline's voice. "Alright, little one; ice-cream and reading time."_

"Mornings are always like this." Josie confirmed.

"Not helping." Caroline scolded them both; the blonde twin and the teenager were now giving Josie the evil eye.

Klaus gave Caroline a look of innocence. "What I..."

"And what might you be doing today?" She asked him, turning her attention away from the children.

"Planning a reunion." He meant what he said, he was going to bring his daughter home. He had to devise a plan to bring her back into his life without disrupting her life. "Did you need me to do something?"

Caroline reached over to touch his arm. "If I can do anything to help..."

"I'll inform you." He promised. "What is it you need me to do?"

"Bonnie. She's been acting a little strange."

Klaus nodded. "I'll talk with her." He stood up, stretching a little. "I'll see you ladies when you get home from school." He kissed the top of all three of their heads and then placed a chased kiss on Caroline's lips. He desperately needed a run to clear his thoughts before he started to plan.

"I love you."

Klaus caught Caroline's eye. "I love you too."

* * *

"Coffee."

Caroline grinned, taking the coffee that was thrusted in her direction. "Life saver."

"You look like you could use it."

Caroline raised her eyebrow. "Are you saying I look tragic this morning?"

"Very much so."

She smacked him lightly on the arm. "I'll have you know..." She just briefly caught the time on his watch with her eye. "We're going to be late. Girls!" She hollered. "Come on."

Marcel tilted his head. "Rough morning?"

"Always." She grabbed her bag. "I'll swing back and pick you up in an hour. It'll give you time to shower."

"Are you saying I stink?"

"Very much so." She mimicked his previous words. "Girls!"

Marcel watched her walk towards the exit, assuming the girls would come. He was still a little confused though. "Why are you picking me up again?"

Caroline turned, her lips twitching with amusement. "Did you forget?"

"Well no, uh, maybe?" He rubbed his chin trying to hide a small smirk.

"We are running an errand for Bonnie today."

Marcel rolled his eyes, Bonnie the troublesome witch just could not let it go. "Remind me why we are getting involved."

"Because Marcel, what Bonnie wants, Bonnie gets." If Caroline knew anything about Bonnie it was that she was persistent.

"Reminds me of you."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Just be ready. Girls!" Davina and Josie came running down the stairs. However Caroline shot her blonde daughter a look when she climbed the railing to slide down. "Cannot do anything remotely safe, can you Lizzie?"

"No momma."

* * *

Katherine despised this place, and the painful flashbacks it provided. It wasn't because she felt guilty about her time in Mystic Falls and what she had done. It was because Elena and Damon would not allow her to move on with her life. Being in this place with them was a reminder that she would never be free from them.  
Did she regret some of the past? Of course. But she didn't regret it all. Katherine didn't regret doing all that was in her power to survive.

"Kat," Stefan placed a hand on his girlfriends back. He knew exactly what this place did to her. "You okay?"

"I hate this place."

"I do as well. But we are here for the girls." There was no one in this world that Katherine loved more then her nieces. He wanted to say that he was her first priority but it would be a lie.  
The Katherine that almost everyone knew would call her incapable of love but there was something about Lizzie and Josie that changed her. The Katherine that would have done anything to survive now had one weakness. The girls. "We are just here to search the belongings. Shouldn't take to long." The opening of the door had both his and Katherine's attention.

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked, her tone icy. "You aren't supposed to be here."

The tone in Elena's voice was enough to let Stefan know that they were not welcome. "We need to search Alaric's things. We believe he had possession of something that could help the twins." It made sense to get straight to the point. Elena didn't want them here.

Elena crossed her arms; how dare they show up and demand to see his things. If it wasn't for Katherine and Bonnie he would be here. "So now you believe he has something that could help them? It was..."

"Elena, we are not here to argue about this again." Stefan warned her, her could see the fire sparking in her eyes, the fight about to begin.

Elena shook her head. "Argue? There is no argument. Katherine," She sneered the name. "And Bonnie killed an innocent man."

Stefan raised his eyebrow, he honestly didn't know why she could see think that. Alaric was the bad guy in this. "Elena,"

"He was separating them to save them. Not to hurt them. You should..."

"He was no innocent." Katherine snapped at Elena, interrupting her speech. "He tore his own child away from her mother and sister. He ignored then abandoned Lizzie, and hurt Josie. He was a vial evil man and you should..."

"Caroline is not their mother." Elena stepped forward as if she was going to strike Katherine but her movements were halted by another figure.

"Katherine. I should have known it was you."

Stefan eyes met his brothers, this was the first time they had set eyes on each other in a while. "Brother,"

"Brother,"

"We would like to see Alaric's belongings."

"Is that Uncle Stefan?"

Stefan's gaze flicked straight down to the little girl hiding behind Damon's legs. "Hello Jenna." He greeted her; this was only the second time he had seen her in person, the first being when she was a baby. He'd come to her adoption day because despite everything Damon would always be his brother. He wished things could be different and that he could share a relationship with his niece but reality was he didn't have the same relationship with her as he did Lizzie and Josie, and he never would.

"His belongings are in the basement." Damon gestured to the inside of the house; he could sense Elena's fury and uneasiness. The quicker Stefan and Katherine did what they needed, the quicker they would leave.

"Damon!" Elena glared at him. "They are not sifting through his things. No!"

Damon frowned. "Elena," He tilted his head in the direction of their daughter, knowing that looking at her would instantly calm his wife. She wouldn't want Jenna to see this side of her. "Go on." Damon spoke to Stefan and Katherine.

Stefan nodded a quick thanks. He knew that Damon didn't completely agree with Elena's stance on everything, but she was his wife, the mother of his children. Damon took her side in things because he loved her, not because he agreed with her. Stefan knew that him letting them into the house was his way of meeting half way, of doing what he could.  
He placed his hand on the lower part of Katherine's back and gently guided her through the front door and into the house.

Jenna reached out and grabbed ahold of Katherine's jacket; she looked just like her mommy. "You're pretty."

"Jenna. Come here." Elena immediately demanded reaching for her daughter.

Katherine knew an insult even if it wasn't spoken directly, though she didn't let it bother her. Instead looking down at the little girl with reddish hair. Katherine had never met her before, she had not been invited to the adoption day. "Not as pretty as you little one." Katherine told her before Stefan lead her away. Lizzie and Josie had made her soft, but in a good way she thought. It was not a child's fault that her parents were imbeciles.

Stefan took one look at the boxes packed in the corner of the basement. There wasn't many of them, but the five boxes that sat stacked up were overflowing, a lot had been stuffed into them.

"Where do we start?" Katherine asked as she opened one of the boxes, dust particles flying into the air. "Great; I just washed my hair."

Stefan shook his head at her. "I'll help you wash it again tonight." He shuffled a couple of things aside in one of the boxes, chucking the few pieces of non essential items onto the old rocking chair. "Katherine, there is a chance..."

"That he burnt them." Katherine finished for him. "Yes; but we can't leave here until we are certain."

* * *

Bonnie walked through the doors of Klaus art studio and flopped down on the couch.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your lovely presence?"

"You summoned me." Bonnie shot at him but her temper simmered when she actually looked at him. "Hmm, your painting. Are you devising a plan for world domination?"

"Perhaps next week; for now my focus is to kidnap my daughter."

"Intriguing. However, your siblings did kidnap her first so I suppose you'd simply be bringing her home."

He tilted his head in her direction. "Something on your mind?"

Bonnie hummed. "I have a dilemma."

"Don't we all. What is it?"

"You first." She wasn't sure if she should mention anything to him yet, she hadn't had a chance to tell Caroline. That was a lie, she had; but she had chosen not to say anything because she was worried.

Klaus saw the tactic for what it was but chose to play along. "I want nothing more then to bring Hope home, to have her be apart of my life but I am very concerned about how I pursue that without ripping her away from her life. I cannot phantom how upset this will make her."

"She's your daughter. She'll understand given time, especially once you explain the situation to her."

Klaus placed his paint brush down, drawing in a deep breath. "What if I don't?" It was the first time he had admitted that thought out loud. He couldn't bring himself to even mention it to Caroline until he was sure it was a path he was going to take.

Bonnie frowned; this was a new approach. "You have too."

"What if I chose not too? What good will it do for her to know the truth. They are the only family she had known. To find out what they have done it would be painful for her."

Bonnie sat up, so she could look him directly in the eye. "It might be but it will also give her insight into where you have been, otherwise you will have no explanation for your absence." Didn't he understand that they had done the wrong thing, that Hope deserved to know who her family really was.

"I..."

"What they did was unforgivable and one day Hope will be aware of the truth. Secrets can not stay secrets forever, they always come out." Bonnie buried her head in her hands. "I have to tell Caroline."

Klaus arched an eyebrow at the sound of Caroline's name. "Bonnie?"

"They are her children; she deserves the truth."

Klaus could hear the distress in Bonnie's voice which was not something he heard very often. "Bonnie, what has happened?" His voice was slightly more firm, demanding even.

Bonnie glanced up. "I don't know how much she's told you about the twins and the..."

"Merge, yes I know about it. What has happened?"

"Stefan and Kat found out some information. Information that would devastate Caroline, but their her daughters. She has to know I just need her to stay positive and I'll fix everything."

Klaus frowned, did she always assume it was her job to fix everything? "Bonnie, what is it you know?"

"I know that the information we need is gone. Alaric had it before, and Kat and I killed him."

"So it's gone?"

"I don't know. It could be with his belongings at Elena's, Stefan and Kat should be in Mystic Falls right about now to sort through his things." That was just another thing for her to worry about. Then last time Katherine set foot in Mystic Falls, Elena had tried to kill her. Granted it had been years but it didn't make Bonnie any less concerned. That on top of the way Kat felt when she was in that place, Bonnie knew that if it wasn't for the twins, she never would have sent Katherine back there. Damon and Elena didn't understand that Katherine was a different person now, that below the hard exterior was someone who was broken and mending.

"It could be gone though?" Klaus broke through her thoughts.

"Yes it could be gone. He could have destroyed it." Bonnie didn't know how she was going to tell Caroline. "There are a few scenarios for why Alaric took that information, and none of them are good."

Klaus approached her slowly; as unusual as it was, he could see the distress in Bonnie's eyes. This was clearly weighing on her heavily. "Bonnie, if there is one thing I know about you, it is that you always find a way. This is a small bump in the road and you are not alone to fix this for Caroline or the girls. "

"It's not just the information, Klaus." She breathed deeply. "I haven't wanted to approach this with Caroline because I know how she would react, but the truth is Alaric had her all to himself for a long time and we don't know what he did with her."

Klaus frowned; sweet little Josie coming to the forefront of his mind. "What are you implying?"

"I don't know. I just know that Josie is the opposite of Lizzie; but what concerns me most is her use of magic. It's almost completely non-existent. She only uses it when she is instructed to."

Klaus crossed his arms, attempting to keep hold of the sudden temper that was rising. "You believe he tampered with her magic?"

"I'm saying it's possible. Truthfully, I can sense that there is a difference in their magic, I just cannot seem to identify what that is." Bonnie breathed deeply. "This is going to crush Caroline."

"Bonnie, we will be there to catch her. To help her. Nothing to going to harm those girls, I'll never let it." He slowly reached out to touch her shoulder. "You must not shoulder this alone. We will tell her together, tonight after the children are in bed."

Bonnie had many feelings towards Klaus, many thoughts over the years but the longer she lived here in the compound. The more she saw of him with his children, with Caroline's girls, it had her brain turning. This moment was just one that had her realizing this Klaus was completely different from the one who had come to Mystic Falls. "Thank-you." She truly meant it.

"Anything for the ladies in my life."

* * *

Hope's eyes were focused on the two of them, standing outside the gas station arguing. She knew that it was about her, it was the only natural conclusion. Uncle Kol had wanted to bring her to to New Orleans, Uncle Finn had not been so inclined.  
Yet she was here and now Finn was even more worried except this time it was in reference to someone called Marcel.  
The name had been spoken over and over again; but it had turned into hush argumentive whispers once Kol announced that Marcel was living at the compound.

Marcel.

The name was weighing on her. She was certain she had heard it or seen it.

Reaching into her backpack she plucked her Aunt's diary free. She had taken it with her when she had chosen to run, knowing that it would eventually come in handy.  
Flicking in a few pages she tried to sift through and find that name.

_You'd be proud of Marcel, Nik. He chose you over me, exactly what you thought he would never do._

There it was that name. There had been more written but Rebekah had scribbled over it making it impossible to read. Hope remembered she had read that but then her mother had come home and she had stuffed the diary away. Her eyes scanned the page again, finding the words written below all the scribbled out words.

_He chose you because you are his father._

Hope drew in a deep breath. How had she missed it before? Marcel was her...cousin? She had never had one of those before.  
And yet the knowledge did nothing to settle her. It only brought forward more questions. Why would he want to keep the family away?

She had known in the pit of her stomach that something wasn't right. Was this it? Had her family done something to Nik? Something that would make Marcel want to hurt them?

Hope knew she needed to find out.

Looking back over at her Uncle's, she could see them still arguing. At this rate, they would make no progress. Stuffing the journal into her backpack, she knew what she had to do. They'd forgiver her for this.

Unclipping her seatbelt, she opened her door and grabbed her backpack with one hand.  
She took one glance back at the address her Uncle Kol had programmed into the cars gps. "Alright, Marcel, here I come."

* * *

"Davina!" Lizzie jumped off the swing grabbing her backpack and rushing over to the teenager. "You came."

Davina rolled her eyes. "You seriously doubt me, don't you kid?"

Lizzie grinned. "Maybe."

"Where is Josie?" Davina looked around for the other twin, spotting her not far from them.

Josie slowly approached them, her backpack jiggling slightly. "I'm here."

Davina smiled down at her. "You ready for milkshakes?" She had promised them that she would take them out afterschool since Caroline had asked her to pick them up today.

Lizzie crossed her arms. "How are you going to pay for them?"

"Seriously, Elizabeth; the doubt coming from you is intense." She gestured for them to follow her. "Your mom gave me money this morning."

Lizzie bounced into step beside her on the side walk. "Good. I want a chocolate one. Josie gets strawberry."

Davina glanced down the brunette walking silently beside her. "How about we let Josie decide what she wants. What do you think you would like Josie?"

"I like strawberry." Josie commented quietly.

"Sounds good." She turned her attention back to Lizzie. "Sometimes we have to let others speak for themselves." She understood that Josie was the shy twin and that Caroline and Klaus were both working to make her more comfortable which was working. She seemed to be better in the compound, she felt comfortable there but when they weren't in the safety of the house she was a little more reserved.

Lizzie groaned but nodded. "Fine. Can we get donuts too?"

Davina ruffled the blondes hair. "I guess." She watched Lizzie fist pump the air and even Josie had a bit of pep in her step, making her quickly realize she wasn't going to deny them anything. "Come on." She pointed the the shop up ahead. Originally she had told Caroline she didn't want to do this, take the twins out but she was slowly coming to realize she didn't have much of a choice when it came to Caroline, the blonde was very persistent. Now she had to admit this was what she needed, this was normal.

She had never had little sisters before; she'd never had a proper family but now she did and Davina didn't want to take that for granted.

"Davina,"

Davina looked down at Josie. "Hmm?"

"Can I get a strawberry donut?"

Davina pulled the door open for the twins to enter before her. "For you? Of course."

"And can I try a chocolate milkshake?" Josie asked, Davina had said she could decide and she wanted chocolate. The only reason she always had strawberry was because he had always said it was her favorite and when she finally get to be with momma again she had told her strawberry was her favorite.

Davina smiled widely. "I think chocolate sounds lovely."

"Thanks!" Josie beamed. "I've never tried chocolate before."

Davina closed the door behind them. "What are sisters for, if not to encourage new experiences."

* * *

"That was the last box."

"Stefan,"

Stefan turned away from the box he was repacking, his eyes fell on Katherine who held a white envelope in her hands. "What's that?"

Katherine turned it over to show him the other side, her hands holding it tightly.

**Caroline.**

Stefan stared at the big bold print in the center of the envelope and only one thought came to his mind. "That cannot be good." He watched as Katherine started to open it. "Kat, we cannot open it. It's not addressed to us."

"It's either open it now or wait until we get back to New Orleans. If this could lead us to what we need then I say Caroline will forgive us."

Stefan frowned. "Katherine,"

"Stefan she'll bitch at me a little about privacy and then she'll get over it." Katherine opened the envelope, and as soon as her eyes had a moment to scan the paper she cursed . "That bastard."

"Babe?"

"That sick twisted evil monster..."

"Katherine," Stefan interrupted her ranting.

"He tore up the pages."

Stefan leaned heavily on the wall behind him, the news that he had not wanted to hear but had kind of expected it after searching the boxes. If the pages were gone then where did they go from here? What was their next move? He wasn't sure but he knew they could not give up. "We'll have to find another way." He had to say the words to convince himself that they would. He had to convince himself that this was just another bump in the road.

"No, Stefan listen, he tore the pages up and scattered them. It's a scavenger hunt and clues."

Stefan didn't like the way Kat's face paled. "What is it?"

Katherine's hands shook. "The first piece of the puzzle lies where Josie had her first broken bone."

Stefan paled, his heart falling into his chest. "How could he...why would he..."

Katherine folded the piece of paper not wanting to risk crushing it in her hands. "He wants us to ask her. To make her relive it." Sweet Josie sprung to the front of her mind making Katherine want to throw up at the thought of what he had done to her.

* * *

Freya had been sifting through Hope's room looking for something the kidnapper may have dropped. She didn't know exactly what she was looking for but she knew that anything would be of help, even something as little as a hair would work.  
Though she couldn't but think there was a different reason for her to be in this room, she couldn't shake the thought that there was something else in this room.

Elijah and Hayley were out looking in the surrounding areas and Rebekah was placing a few calls to people they had met around town. They were all hoping that something would show up or someone would have seen something.

But she was here in Hope's bedroom because a gut instinct told her she should be and now she knew why.

Reaching under the bed she pulled out of the scrunched up papers beneath Hope's bed. Usually it would have been normal but Hope was a rather clean child and she never left messes like this, it was rather unusual.  
Unfolding the piece of paper she tried not not to rip it; once opened she realized way it had been thrown under there, it was scribbled over in what had obviously been frustration or anger. It was going to be difficult to read but she knew she had to try.

_Diary_

_They lied to me. All of them. Mom and Dad said we have no other family but I know they lied._   
_Who is Niklaus?_

Freya gasped, her eyes frantically scanning the rest of the paper.

_Who is Marcel? And what is in New Orleans? I want to know everything._

* * *

Klaus stood with his arms crossed, staring at the display in front of him. He was certain he had said no, infact he remembered clearly stating that this was not allowed to happen and yet, here it was. he didn't understand how after their serious conversation this morning he could still walk into this. She clearly understood the balance of fun and seriousness.

"Bonnie Bennett." He hissed the name. "Menacing witch."

"I did nothing." Bonnie defended herself from the balcony above.

Klaus glanced upward. "I highly doubt that. I want it gone."

"And waste all that water, it would be such a shame." She walked down the stairs to join him, taking in the view of her handy work. It wasn't exactly what she wanted but she figured a blow up pool would be a good start at warming Klaus up to the idea, perhaps then they could get a customized pool built.

"You're evil."

Bonnie laughed. "That title belongs to you."

His lips twitched slightly, although he hated to be called evil he knew that this time it wasn't said by her in malice. "It's not staying."

"I think you'll change your mind."

"Doubtful." He heard the sound of giggling and looked over at Caroline who was standing with Marcel in the shadows. "Were you in on this?"

Marcel held his hands up in surrender. "I did nothing."

Bonnie pointed to them. "Lie."

"Are you tattletaling on me?" Marcel raised his eyebrow.

Caroline merely giggled a little more at the situation. "Nik, Bonnie is very persuasive."

"It's not staying."

Bonnie sighed. "I think it is. Admit defeat."

"Never." He took a step towards her, watching as she took a step back. "However, this will make me feel better about the current situation."

Bonnie raised her eyebrow. "What will?"

"This." Before she could do anything about it, he vamp sped and picked her up, tossing her straight into the freezing cold water fully clothed.

"Niklaus Mikaelson!" Bonnie shouted his name when her head emerged from the water. "I am gonna kill you."

Klaus laughed; the kind of laugh that rarely sprung from his lips. "I wish you luck in that endeavor."

"It's not nice to threaten people."

Klaus spun around at the sound of an unfamiliar voice. His eyes finding the small child standing across the the courtyard.  
His eyes were immediately drawn to hers, something familiar about them. "I..." His heart lurched forward in his chest, aching and tugging. "Hope," He had imagined this moment and each time he imagined it a little differently but he had never imagined that she would be the one to find him. He felt all the oxygen inside his body disappear and his head felt like it was spinning, his heart lurching in his chest as if begging for his feet to run towards hers. "Hope," Her name let his lips in a quiet whisper, relief flooding through his body.

She was here, his daughter was here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for being gone for so long, things have been crazy hectic around here. That combined with a bit of writers block meant this chapter sat at a stand still for quiet sometime. It's still not what I wanted it to be but at least we are set up for the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed it.


	11. 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note/Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or The Originals or Legacies. All credit goes to the writers and creators.

Klaus felt like he couldn't breathe, the silence surrounding him was suffocating. His eyes unable to move away from the child standing right before him. All the images his head imagined over time did not come close to the beauty that she was. He didn't want to admit it but his daughter was completely her mothers imagine in every way except the eyes. He could see them crystal clear from his position, they were his.  
And as much as he had dreamed and prayed that this day would come, he now fought internally with him. Hope was here in New Orleans and he couldn't get any words to leave his mouth.

"Bonnie;" Caroline's voice was quiet as she broke the silence. "Go meet the girls." She knew Davina was taking the twins for milkshakes and then they were walking home. The last thing they needed right now was a full house.

Bonnie struggled out of the pool. "Yeah; Marcel, come with me."

"Wait." Hope's voice caused them all to freeze up, her eyes finding the man off to the side. "You're Marcel?" This wasn't who she had pictured in her mind. "But your not little."

Marcel smiled slightly at the accusing tone in her voice. "Am I meant to be?"

"If you're my cousin, you are meant to be small. Like me." Confusion crept into her mind. If Aunt Bex had said this was was Niklaus son, and that right there was Niklaus then how was Marcel so big, already?

"Cousin?" Marcel questioned.

Klaus felt the oxygen being sucked straight out of his body. Cousin. If she thought Marcel was her cousin, then that meant she thought he was her...Uncle.  
The word penetrated straight through his heart. **Uncle.** He hadn't expected that Hope would know who he was; after all the entire plan had been devised to keep her away from him. It was only a natural conclusion that they wouldn't tell her the truth. What he hadn't been prepared for was for her to assume that she was infact his niece.  
He wanted to say something, to correct her but he didn't know how to break that news to her. To explain that her life was based on a lie. Every way he had ever thought of to explain things, now no longer seemed fitting, or right. He was lost.

Marcel's eyes flickered between Hope and Klaus, wondering if he should even respond to that. It wasn't his place to explain. "I..."

"I got it." Caroline placed a calming hand on Marcel's arm encouraging him to go with Bonnie. If she knew anything about Klaus, it was that he didn't need an audience for this. He just needed Hope.

"Wait, I have questions..."

Caroline walked over, interrupting Hope's attempt to stop Marcel. The little one's eyes now on her. "Hey Hope, I'm Caroline." She hoped that by interjecting herself between them it would ease some of the tension created by Klaus's strong silence and maybe give himself a moment to pull together. He was clearly overwhelmed; but Caroline knew that he wouldn't want to let his moment slip.

Hope titled her head, taking in this woman before her. "Is he angry?"

Caroline shook here head. "Oh, no; of course he isn't sweetie. He's shocked." Caroline quickly reassured. "You see, Klaus didn't think he would have the chance to meet you."

"That's silly. We are family aren't we?" Hope questioned; her eyes held curiosity. "Do you have the answers? My Mom and Dad don't tell me anything." Her eyes darted to Klaus as he sucked in a wave of air.

Klaus held his breath everything in him pulling and tugging to reign in the emotion, the rage that was threatening to take over. He had never once entertained the possibility that Hope would think Elijah was her father. He had not thought his brother would stoop that low. In his mind he fought to remain in control, to remind himself that he had changed. He was not out to seek revenge in this moment. Elijah would pay for his betrayal but that was not his priority.  
His child was much more important and the question she asked Caroline had him berating himself. The last thing he could ever be was angry with her.

"Nik, now would be the time to speak." Caroline looked his way, trying to encourage but not force him if he was not ready.

Klaus drew a deep breath. "I am not angry with you, Hope." Her name sounded very different falling from his lips now that he could place a face to that name.

Hope crossed her arms. "You sure look angry, Mister." Her expression dared him to challenge her.

Klaus heard Caroline's foot steps retreating and he silently thanked her for the space she was giving them. "I am merely confused. How did you come to be here?"

"I came to ask questions. Not answer them. Are you related to me?"

Klaus smirked slightly, his daughter certainly held a fire within her. "Yes," He was not going to deny that fact. "Yes, I am."

"I want to know everything." Hope demanded. "I want to know who you are."

Klaus nodded slowly. "Then I will tell you." He simply hoped that she would be ready to hear it all.

* * *

"Bonnie. Marcel. What are you doing here?" Davina frowned, confused by their sudden appearance.

Bonnie faked a smile, trying to reassure them that everything was perfectly fine. They had agreed on the way over to just pretend things were normal. Caroline would talk to them when they returned home. "We thought we'd join you. Maybe head to the carnival after." The carnival had been in town for the last three days and the twins had been begging to go.

"It's a school night." Lizzie raised her eyebrow suspiciously. "Momma would say no."

"Momma's not here."

Lizzie put her donut back down. "Aunt Bonnie; are you breaking Momma's rules?! You never do that." That was Aunt Kat's job, they all knew that.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "I am capable of being fun, you know." She could see that Davina clearly did not believe a word that was being said.

Marcel gestured to the display windows. "I feel like a donut but I need help choosing."

"I'll help. Chocolate is the best, Marcel. The absolute best." She stood up and grabbed his hand.

Bonnie gave Josie a little nudge. "Go help him out before Lizzie covers him in chocolate."

"Alright, Aunt Bonnie." Josie slid out of her seat and followed them.

"Spill." Davina demanded the second they were gone.

"Attitude." Bonnie warned her.

Davina bit her bottom lip, not used to be reprimanded especially by people other then Klaus and occasionally Caroline. "Sorry."

Bonnie nodded, accepting the girls apology without hesitation. "We had an unexpected visitor at the compound this afternoon. Your parents are talking to her."

"Who is it? Are they okay? We should..."

Bonnie shook her head. "We are going to the carnival. We are going to entertain the girls and tonight they will explain."

"Who is it?"

"Hope."

Davina froze; the information hitting her straight in the heart. "Hope," The name fell off her lips. She had long known that the day would come that Hope and Klaus would finally reunite. She just hadn't expected that it would be this soon.

Bonnie put a hand on Davina's. "Hey, it's all good." They were attempting to give Davina a normal life which meant not worrying about things she couldn't control. "Davina; don't you worry. Just try to enjoy this afternoon, alright? For the twins."

Davina swallowed, the lump in her throat slowly disappearing. "Okay." She didn't want the twins to worry especially if Caroline and Klaus weren't right here to reassure them. "Fun, I can do fun."

Bonnie squeezed her hands. "Good girl. I knew I could count on you."

"I got him to get a custard donut, Aunt Bonnie."

Bonnie smiled as Josie climbed onto her lap. "Good choice, JoJo."

* * *

"Where are you?! Hope? Little Darling, come out from where you are hiding."

"Kol." Finn walked out of the little gas station shop approaching his brother. "The surveillance footage shows Hope walking away. She wasn't forced. She left on her own."

Kol raised his eyebrow, trust his little niece to go running off. She obviously got her Mikaelson traits from her father. Reckless and independent. "Great. She could be anywhere." He was certain that if Nik was here he would be be furious. Losing his ten year old daughter on the out skirts of New Orleans would definitely not impress his older brother. "We have to...Finn, are you paying any attention to our current situation?" Kol demanded to know.

Finn looked up from his phone. "I have to go." The text message had been quiet clear.

**'Where are you? Return to me. Another piece has fallen into alignment.'**

He had to get back to find out what she had done now. Hopefully not to much had occurred during his absence. He could only stop or sabotage things if he was aware of them. "I need..."

"You cannot be serious?! We have a missing niece. Is it utterly impossible for you to put this family first?!"

Finn held his hand up in surrender; he could immediately feel the guilt creeping in. He wanted nothing more then to stay with Kol and search for Hope, to be present within this family instead of on the out skirts. But that couldn't be. He knew what was coming; things that had already been set into motion. Even if he spilled the truth to them, he didn't think he had enough information to stop it. He needed more, so that this could be ended once and for all. "Of course I put my family first. I trust that you can find Hope, that you will keep her safe."

Kol shook his head, anger clouding his eyes. "Putting your family first does not mean walking away." His tone was bitter. This was his brother standing before him, not one he necessarily thought would be here but it was Finn, and this was his chance to be apart of the family. A family he always said outed him. "If you walk away, then don't you come back. You are making a choice."

Finn met the eyes of his little brother; wishing for once that he could make the choice to stay. "Find her, Kol. Remember what he told you; family may have to pay a price but it shall never be death."

"He's not here anymore, Finn; and neither are you." With his last words, Kol vamp speed towards New Orleans leaving Finn standing by the car, a look of regret crossing his features.

* * *

"You can try to replace me in their lives but it's only a matter of time before Bonnie and Caroline realize you can't change. You'll forever be selfish."

Katherine looked up, she was standing outside; all she needed was a moment to catch her breath. Trust Elena to interrupt her moment of peace. "I'm not the one who abandoned her best-friends in their time of need. I did not walk away."

Elena readjusted the baby in her arms. "I did the right thing. You stayed because you think you can build a family. They're not yours and they never will be. They despised you once and it won't take long before they remember why, and then you'll be all alone again."

Katherine's face clouded with anger through it was doubt that swirled in her mind. "We are family."

"No. Bonnie and Caroline are family, they've known each other since childhood. Stefan's family is Damon, our children and I. Eventually the time will come and they'll leave you, or perhaps you'll leave them. Katherine Pierce is good for nothing, if not betrayal."

Katherine glared, if it wasn't for the baby in Elena's arms she was certain she would be swinging to hurt. The fight would be physical. "You know nothing about me."

"Wrong. I know that in the end everyone will realize who you truly are."

"Babe,"

Katherine had been about to snap when Stefan interrupted. "Stefan,"

Stefan looked between the two of them. "Let's get going Kat. The girls will be thrilled to see you."

Katherine nodded slightly, casting a small glance at Elena. "I have a family. The question is, who do you have besides Damon and your children? You lost Bonnie, you lost Caroline...and Alaric, he's dead." Katherine didn't give her a chance to respond, heading towards Stefan with a quickened pace. Attempting to force Elena's words far from her mind.

* * *

Elijah leaned against the tree trying to pull himself together, his knuckles were damaged from hitting the trees in the forest behind him, repeatedly. The frustration and the anger taking a hold of his body. Tracing the scent had led him no where. It was as if Hope had simply vanished.  
his daughter gone.

Yet it wasn't her abduction that had him in this state. He was trying hard to push away the thoughts, to pretend they didn't exist but now it was virtually impossible.  
His mind kept going back to that day when she had cried in agony at the pain in her heart. Elijah had told the family, he had forcibly denied their claims that it was something to worry over. He had convinced Freya it was nothing more then a bout of indigestion. However, now he was beginning to see an error in his judgement. He had made them all think that Klaus was no threat because he couldn't admit that it was possible.

Elijah was furious with himself for not accepting it. The possibility that his brother walked the Earths surface waiting for the perfect moment to reclaim Hope.

The thought of losing her was overwhelming, and he knew that Niklaus would leave no stone unturned. He would manipulate Hope's mind until she was completely on his side. Elijah couldn't allow it.  
He had to find her. He had to bring her home.

New Orleans was fast to obvious, Niklaus would not take her back there because he would expect for them to go straight there to retrieve her. He wouldn't want to be found which meant he would take her some place else. "I'm coming Hope. Daddy is coming." Elijah whispered quietly into the wind. "I won't let anyone harm you." After all that was what he had promised her.

_Elijah stared down at Hope, watching her sleep soundly in her crib. It was the first time Hayley had actually left Hope alone in the room, usually she would sit quietly and read waiting for the baby to wake. Except today Rebekah had insisted that Hayley join her outside the confides of the home for a run in the fresh air. Stating that it would do the new mother good._   
_Elijah didn't care, he was just happy to have Hope alone in the house. The sweet little girl was sleeping peacefully, the picture of complete and pure innocence. It was exactly how he intended for her to stay._

_"You are going to grow up innocent. I will never allow another soul to harm you. I promise, sweet girl. I will protect you always." He leaned down and adjusted her blanket, making sure she would stay warm. "You are this families greatest joy and our chance to prove we are decent beings. I will never let him corrupt you." He kissed the top of her head. "Daddy loves you Hope Mikaelson."_

"Daddy is coming, Hope."

* * *

"Worst timing ever. Can this wait an hour?" Bonnie wedged the phone in between her shoulder and ear, attempting to multitask and hold all the girls belongings and the cotton candy she had just brought. They were enjoying their last roller-coaster ride with Marcel leaving her look after everything.

_"Never going to be a good time for this news."_

Bonnie's body filled with dread. She didn't think she could handle anymore bad news, especially when she hadn't told Caroline the first set of bad news. She had been holding onto a strand of hope that Kat and Stefan would find what they needed. "I haven't had a chance to tell Care why you are in Mystic Falls."

_"No time like the present."_

"Katherine," Bonnie sighed. "Hope just arrived in New Orleans, this is bad timing, very bad timing. Tell me you found the papers?"

_"No."_

"Fuck!" Bonnie grumbled; but her interest piped when Katherine didn't laugh. Since Bonnie rarely cursed except for in extreme anger or frustration, the vampire usually found it hilarious. "Do..."

Katherine cut her off. _"It's worse, Bonnie. He tore it up and placed pieces in different places all over the world. Our very own scavenger hunt."_

"We should have tortured him. Death was a mercy." The words flowed out of Bonnie's mouth with ease. Alaric might have been human but he was a sadistic sick human being. Death was to pure for him. He should have suffered first. "Katherine," She didn't like having to ask because she knew how much Kat and Stefan were missing their family, the girls. They wanted to be reunited. They just weren't made to be parted for long.

_"We can't go looking yet, Bonnie. He...the clues are places only Josie will remember."_ Stefan had already tried to track Alaric's passport and where he had been traveling to prior to his death but there was nothing. Nothing traceable.

Bonnie frowned, but she could already sense that this wasn't going to be good. "What is the first clue?"

_"The first piece of the puzzle lies where Josie broke her first bone."_

The phone fell from the position and Bonnie had to recover quickly to keep it from falling to the ground. "Do you believe in Hell, Kat? Because I hope the devil is tearing him limb from limb, fingernail from fingernail."

Katherine hummed in agreement. _"We were to easy on him. I regret not taking my time with him."_

**"Ladies. Focus on the problem. You can't change the past."**

Bonnie huffed at Stefan's voice. _Why was he always the man of reason?_ She took a deep breath, she had to keep it together, the girls would be getting off the ride soon. "I have to tell Caroline. I cannot just divulge into JoJo's memories; I'm not even sure I can. She is guarded in ways I've never encountered."

**"We are on our way to New Orleans. We'll tell Care together."** Stefan's voice was soothing but it did little for for Bonnie who was already sifting through all the information in her brain. Attempting to find a way to get inside Josie's head.

_"We'll figure it out Super Witch. We always do."_

"Don't call me that, Kitty Kat." Bonnie grumbled, she could hear the car starting in the background. "I'll see you soon." She went to hang up but paused for a moment. "Kat?"

_"Hmm,"_ Katherine hummed.

"You good?"

_"I didn't kill Elena."_ Katherine kept her voice level, controlled even. _"We'll see you soon."_

Bonnie frowned, the phone disconnecting. Something was off and it likely had something to do with Elena. Bonnie had never wanted to send Katherine back to Mystic Falls, not when she knew what that place did to her.

* * *

Klaus opened the door, looking down at Hope with a smile. "This is my art studio." He couldn't think of a better place to have the conversation that they needed to have.

Hope took in her surroundings. All the canvases, the paints, the images. The creativity was alive and Hope felt it. "I love to paint." It wasn't painting alone that she loved, it was much more, it was drawing, writing. Anything that provided an outlet. Her family...her parents and aunts, they didn't have an artistic bone in their bodies. They never understood the imagination she could use and the freedom it provided. She could dream the dreams that she wished could be real.

"Painting is a passion of mine." Klaus closed the door behind them. He had long concluded that this was a passion derived from his biological father since none of the Mikaelson painted or drew.

Hope shrugged her backpack off, letting it land on the ground with a thump, she then moved quickly to look at all the various paints scattered on the table top. "Mom and dad don't paint. Do you think I get that from you?"

Klaus felt the stab in his heart again, that name piercing through him but he did not flinch, unwilling to startle her. "It is." He acknowledged that it was a trait passed down to her though him. "May I ask what brought you to New Orleans? What are you desperate to know?"

Hope's fingers danced across the jars of paints. "I want to know why my parents didn't tell me about Marcel or you...if you are my Uncle then why have I never seen you?"

"I'm not your Uncle, Hope."

Hope turned to him, a frown crossing over her features. "But you said,"

"I said we are family."

Hope took another glance around the room. "Is that your family?" Hope pointed to the canvas on the easel. "Do you have kids? Marcel is your kid right? How?"

Klaus had forgotten that was sitting there, he had been working on it with Davina a few nights ago. "It is my family. Marcel is my son; I adopted him when he was a boy."

Hope nodded slowly; walking up to the painting. If all these people were Klaus's family that meant they were her family. Why hadn't her parents told her about all these people? She could have grown up with other kids, she didn't have to be alone. "Who are they?"

Klaus stepped up beside her; pointing his finger at the people on the canvas. "Bonnie and Katerina; Caroline's sisters. Beside Katerina is Stefan, her partner. Beside Bonnie is Marcel." He gestured to the girl in front of Marcel. "Mine and Caroline's eldest daughter, Davina."

"Who is that in your arms?" Hope wondered; how could a family have so many kids? Especially a vampires.

"Josette, mine and Caroline's youngest daughter, and standing in front of Caroline is Josie's twin Elizabeth." This wasn't exactly how he had pictured telling Hope of her family, of her siblings and stepmother, of her aunts and uncle.

"You should have put Josie in front of you. You left a big gap."

Klaus smirked. "Criticizing my artistic ability already?" He was met only by her challenging glare. "That spot is reserved."

"For who?" She knew if her Mom was here, then she would be in trouble for being nosy but it didn't really matter. She knew if her Mom found her she'd be in big trouble anyway, being nosy didn't seem that bad on the list of things she had done.

"For my daughter." Klaus admitted quietly, his voice catching a little.

"Why didn't you paint her yet?"

Klaus looked down at her; watching her studying the painting with such interest. "Before today all I had was an imagination, an image of what I thought she would look like. I didn't paint her because I wanted to wait until I knew and could see all her beauty. I wanted to make sure I painted her in the image of who she is."

Hope looked up at him; her eyes shining directly into his. "And now you know?"

"Yes, now I know."

"Can you have kids? I thought vampires couldn't? Mommy is a hybrid, that's why she can."

Klaus briefly wondered how they had explained her existence if she knew that vampires couldn't have children. "I am the original hybrid. First of my kind. My genetics allow me to have children. I only have one biological daughter, the rest of my children are adopted."

"Oh," Hope stared at him for a long time; and he stared back but it was his eyes. Auntie Bex always said she had her daddy's eyes but she didn't because her dad had brown. It always confused her...until now. The sensation in her heart bubbled slightly and she bit her bottom lip. "Why was she not here?" Hope asked the question that was bursting to be let out.

Klaus held her gaze, feeling the pull in chest. "I was in a slumber and she was taken from me." He wanted to take away the sadness that filled Hope's eyes.

"Did you find her?"

"Yes." Klaus did not know where he was going with the conversation but he continued, needing her to know. "She lived with her mother and another man, one she called father."

Hope's arms wrapped around her own body, as if to comfort herself. "Did it make you sad?"

Klaus crouched down to her height, so their eyes would remain connected. "It made me very sad; but I know that if she is happy, then I will always put that first." As difficult as it was to hear Hope call Elijah dad, or to be parted from her, her happiness would always come before his.

"Did you think about her?"

"Everyday." Klaus was quick to admit to her. "I thought of her and every second I was missing. I was worried that that next time I saw her, she would be a young lady."

Hope breathed deeply, taking a small step forward, the tug on her heart increasing as the distance between them closed. "I feel it." Hope spoke softly, her small hand slowly reaching out to touch his chest, hovering right above where his heart would be. "I feel it, right here. Do you feel it?"

Klaus nodded numbly, the tug in his heart pulsing with pressure but he couldn't focus on that. All he could see was her. He was analyzing her movements wondering if he was hallucinating or if this was reality. He had never thought for a moment that this was how things would be revealed. Klaus never imagined that Hope would already know. "I feel it."

Hope felt her heart lurch in her chest as her hand finally touched him. "I'm her." The words were spoken with such conviction because she was confident in her conclusion. Everything made sense. Everything.

Klaus felt as if all the oxygen was leaving his body, his heart started pounding wildly in his chest and the tears he had been trying to hold a bay were now freely rolling down his cheeks. Klaus strived on containing this side of himself; but it felt good to release the tears that he had been holding onto.  
She knew. Hope knew the truth and he had not been the one to inform her. She had already begun to piece the puzzle together on her own.

"Hope," The name was whisper leaving his lips, almost as if he were afraid that she would disappear.

Hope bit her bottom lip; a very important question clouding her mind. "Did you...do you love me?"

"Yes, Hope. I love you. I have loved you since the moment I knew you existed." He reached out to place a hand on her cheek, shivering slightly as his skin connected with her. He had never had the chance to hold her before; and while he wasn't holding her just yet, this seemed perfect, more then he ever thought he would get.

Hope seemed relieved by this information, the tugging in her heart easing slightly, comforted by the words spoken. "Why were you in a slumber? Why couldn't we be together?"

All valid questions and Klaus wanted to tell her the whole truth but he couldn't shatter her world. While he despised his siblings and Hayley, to Hope they were people who loved her, they were people who raised her. "I..."

"It was them." Hope spoke for him; it had to to be. It was why her family never said the name Niklaus. It was why no one had brought her to New Orleans. It all made perfect sense.

Klaus couldn't help but nod in agreement, unwilling to lie to her. "I do want to tell you the truth, I just think..."

"It should wait til I'm older?" Hope rolled her eyes. "Everyone says that. You promise you'll tell me one day?"

"Yes."

Hope nodded slowly. "Will you let them take me again?"

"Never."

That seemed to be good enough for Hope and she flung her arms around his neck. The invisible cord that connected them burst with happiness and love. "I'm happy I found you. I feel better now. Nothing hurts. My heart is okay." The tears fell from Hope's eyes; the feeling that she could never quiet shake suddenly all made sense. It was the hole that could only be filled by him.

Klaus could feel the tears rolling down his cheeks. Confusion but happiness filling his body. He hadn't expected that today he would wake and hold his daughter in his arms for the very first time. It was an extraordinary moment, one that he would cherish for every moment to come. "I love you, Hope."

* * *

Caroline wrapped her arms around him; the moment Klaus entered the room. She felt his entire body relax and melt into the embrace making her feel a little better knowing that she could provide this for him. "Nik, look at me. Talk to me."

Klaus merely buried his face into her hair. "I could not tell her." He could not use it as an explanation as to why he hadn't been apart of her life, he couldn't. She knew that that they did something, but to tell her the truth would break the image of her family. "I could not tell her what they did to me."

Caroline squeezed him to her; holding on tightly. "The choice that you made, Nik; it was an admirable one. You don't owe them anything."

"It wasn't for them. I knew if I told her, then her world would crash and I can't break her innocence. I cannot be the reason she analyzers her entire life, to rethink every interaction with them." He didn't want her to have her world ripped apart by that truth.

"Hey," Caroline pulled back, hands framing his face. "She knows now that you are her father and while she may not know the true details of what kept you away, she does know that they were the reason you could not be with her. When she is older, you can tell her the details. Right now, she is just a little girl."

He dropped his head, so that they could press their foreheads together. "My daughter is here."

Caroline smiled softly. "Yes. Yes, she is."

"I could stare at her all day. I missed ten years. Ten long years."

"You are not going to miss another second." Caroline promised. "I'll move heaven and earth to make sure you are never separated again."

Klaus pulled her back into his embrace. "I love you."

"I love you, Nik." Caroline replied; and she knew that she would continue to love him for the rest of their days. "Bonnie and Marcel are on their way back with the girls. I know you've been through a lot but we need to sit the them down."

Klaus hummed in agreement. "I have enough time for all of you. It needs to be explained to them. Hope isn't leaving."

"Did she tell you how she got here?" Caroline couldn't help but wonder how Hayley had allowed her ten year old to runaway. Surely she could have stopped her? The world was a dangerous place.

Klaus shook his head. "No." To be honest, he hadn't pushed her on the subject when it became clear she wasn't going to speak about it. His only thoughts had been of the present and trying to explain to her who he was, and why he hadn't been in her life. "I'll ask her tomorrow." She'd been tired after their conversation, and from the tears she had cried.

"The girls are home." Caroline spoke softly, hearing the sound of Bonnie's voice. "Are you ready or..."

"Yes. We need to tell them."

* * *

Freya heard the front door bang shut and she calmly tried to rationalize with herself that this was the best option. Since finding that diary entry under Hope's bed, things had begun to make sense. This wasn't a kidnapping; things were to organised. Hope had taken things from her room, things that shouldn't be missing.  
Inside she knew that this was the only way to ensure that Hope was safe and did not end up hating them for years to come. Elijah was unpredictable now. He couldn't be trusted with this.  
Rebekah would remain to emotional, this was Marcel they were speaking about. A man she loved fiercely.

Hayley was Hope's mother. There was no choice in the matter. She had to know.

"Freya, I need..."

Hayley's eyes were red from crying and her breathing slightly erratic as she entered Freya's study at speed causing the door to blow shut behind her.

"Hayley, what do you need?" Freya asked, but she tapped the piece of paper she was holding indicating she wanted Hayley to read.

Hayley's eyes diverted to the paper and she felt a sense of relief but also pure panic and fear as the realization of what was written swarmed her thoughts.

**Hope. New Orleans. See Marcel. Don't panic. Vamp Hearing!**

Hayley attempted to calm her heart rate, knowing that Elijah would come storming through the door to see what had happened. She knew that in normal circumstances it would have been useful for Freya to place a sound blocking spell around the study but all that would do right now was alert Elijah and he would become suspicious.  
It was all so messy. Not at all how things were supposed to be.

"I thought we could go for another drive. Take a look. I haven't been out, so maybe I'll pick up on something."

Hayley nodded numbly. "Okay. Good. Let's go." She followed Freya through the back door of the study out onto the porch. "Car is this way." She pointed to the darkness, the silence fell over them quickly as they made their way to the car. She was attempting to keep her heartbeat steady but it was proving to be difficult. Hope was all alone on her way to New Orleans.

Freya waited until they were safely on the road heading away from the house they had called home. Knowing that they would not be returning.

"Talk." Hayley demanded once they were on their way. "New Orleans?! How can you be certain?"

"I found a diary entry. I am pretty confident Hope ran from us Hayley. I think she willingly left us."

Hayley's heart was back to hammering in her chest. "How? Why? God, Freya. We've been careful. She couldn't have known about Marcel and..."

"We've been sloppy the past few weeks. Casually mentioning New Orleans. Perhaps one of us said Marcel's name." Freya leaned back in her seat, hands gripping the paper in her hands tightly, she hadn't dared to leave it behind. "She knows we've been lying."

Hayley sighed. "She's stubborn. If she thinks we are lying then she will search for the truth."

"Hayley, we need to contact Marcel and we cannot tell Elijah."

"Why?" It was a valid question, not that she was in the habit of willingly talking to Elijah most days. The anger she felt for him was still present, only kept at bay by the knowledge her daughter was around.

"Last time you threatened to take Hope, he bound you to wolf form."

Hayley glared. "I remember you helping."

Freya bit her bottom lip. "I had no choice. If I didn't agree then he told me he'd find another witch. He said he'd bind you and take Hope. I...Hayley, I've never had any other family bar Dahlia. I was..."

Hayley shook her head, she didn't want to get into this now. It would take much more then a two minute conversation to sort though that mess. "You think Elijah will kill Marcel?"

"I think he would do it to keep the truth from being set free. You know how paranoid he is about Hope finding out about Klaus and their connection."

Hayley's hands gripped the steering wheel with anger. "I told him that Klaus was her father. I tried to correct her." It wasn't supposed to be like this. It was never her intention to keep Klaus away from Hope indefinitely. Elijah had told her that it was merely to give Hope enough time to become a wonderful person, uninfluenced by Klaus and the evils that rage inside of him. It wasn't until Hope was two that Elijah's true plan became evident. "I will not leave her defenseless. She's my daughter. We have to go after her."

Freya knew they had to go after Hope, she was ten year old child. It was only natural. Besides she owed it to Klaus to make sure his daughter was safe. "Hayley; you need to rely on the wolf. Feel her Hayley, sense her."

Hayley breathed deeply trying to center herself, trying to remain steady in light of all that was happening. "Calm, a little confused, content."

"Not in any danger?"

"No."

Freya breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. That's good."

"We cannot just leave my baby to her own devices. She is still only ten, Freya; she's a child."

"We aren't going to leave her, Hayley. I would never suggest that."

"Then what do you suggest?"

Freya knew that she part of the reason they were in this situation. She had made a brief comment to Elijah and he had ran with it, full force. She had only one hope and it was that Klaus would hold Elijah accountable for his actions when he resurfaced into life. She'd never wanted exactly this. All she wanted was time bond with her family without them being forced to choose between her and Klaus. It all seemed so trivial now, but all she had ever wanted was a family and now she was making yet another choice to divide them. "I suggest that we keep driving and we don't turn back." She clearly instructed that she thought the best idea was to keep moving forward, leave all of their belongings and her siblings behind. Their focus had to be Hope, it couldn't be Elijah.

* * *

"Momma! Look at how huge this balloon is. Auntie Bonnie brought the biggest one she could find." Lizzie's voice was filled with wonder as she ran over to show her mother the large blue balloon.

Caroline smiled. "Oh wow; it is huge."

"Where is...?"

"Hope's asleep. The journey tired her out." Klaus answered for Caroline as he walked into the living room. He had taken a moment to peek back in on Hope and to straighten himself up. The last thing he wanted to do was to alarm the girls with his appearance and expressions.

_Klaus opened the door; this was a room he had once not dared to open and now a room that he wanted to remain in. He couldn't control the smile that took over his face at the sight of Hope sleeping sound and safe in Rebekah's over sized bed. He stood still for a moment taking in her features and watching her breath. Still unable to comprehend that she was here inside his home.  
He walked over to the bed pulling the covers up around her body, shielding her from the night air. He never thought he would have a chance to do this, to tuck his daughter into bed and check on her in the night. He was certain he had missed that stage of her life, though it appeared not._

_"Goodnight, my littlest wolf. Sleep well." He pressed a kiss to the top of her head, listening to her sigh of contentment. It was everything he ever wanted and more._

"How was the carnival girls?"

"Amazing!" Lizzie exclaimed. "We got to ride so many rides and Marcel screamed like a baby."

"Hey, you weren't supposed to tell anyone." He poked her in her side making a giggle erupt from her lips. He hadn't really been scared but he had pretended as a way to make the girls laugh.

Josie walked up to Klaus and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Is Hope here?" Josie's voice was very quiet, almost no existent. It was lucky that most people in the room had vampire hearing.

Klaus hummed. "Yes, she is."

Caroline felt her heart drop at the sound of Josie's voice. It was quiet, much quieter then she had been recently. It sent off alarm bells in Caroline's head. "Let's sit. We need to talk as a family." She took Lizzie's hand and lead her over to the sofa, expecting that everyone would follow her.

Klaus could sense that his littlest lady wasn't feeling all to well, and he leaned down and picked her up. "Hey, lady bug. Did you win this at the carnival?" He gestured to the pink dragon she was holding.

"Davina did." Josie mumbled. "She gave it to me."

Klaus sat down on the sofa positioning her on his lap. "That was nice of her. Have you given it a name?" When Josie shook her head, Klaus tried to think. "Hmm, I think Amora would be a nice name. It means love. What do you think?"

Josie nodded her head against his chest but no words left her lips. That simply made Klaus worry, they had been making progress, the last thing he wished was for them to go backwards.

Klaus looked over at Caroline who was looking directly at her daughter a sense of unease in her eyes. "Girls; Hope came to New Orleans today."

Lizzie leaned forward, pushing her balloon away so that it would float in the air. "Is she here now?"

Klaus gave a slight nod. "Yes, she is asleep upstairs in Rebekah's room." Although there was a room for her to make her own, he had taken her to Rebekah's knowing that it would provide a sense of security. She didn't know exactly what they had done, which meant she didn't outright despise them. She couldn't, not when she didn't know the full story. "I know that this is going to be an adjustment,"

"Is she cool? Do you think she'll hunt tigers with me?"

Caroline rolled her eyes; but inside she was flooded with relief at how easily Lizzie accepted this reality. "Elizabeth, there is no tigers around here."

Lizzie sighed as if her mothers opinion bothered her. "Momma."

Klaus interrupted them before they could bicker with each other. "I don't know, Lizzie, I only just met her today." He hadn't wanted to admit it but he knew nothing about his daughter. He didn't know what her favorite food was, or her favorite color. He knew that she loved art but her other traits were a mystery to him. "I'm sure if you ask her then she'll let you know."

Lizzie seemed to be thinking it over. "I'll ask her tomorrow. Maybe she'll..."

Caroline pressed a hand lightly over Lizzie's mouth. "No rants about risky things you'll be trying. Momma doesn't want to pull her hair out." Caroline warned, before letting go and tucking Lizzie into her side.

Klaus's eyes fell on Davina. "How about you, kid? What's going on in your head?" In the back of his mind he had been worried about how this day would affect Davina. After all, they had only just managed to get her settled into her place in the family, to truly accept that it was where she belonged. He wondered if this would set them back, and prayed it would not.

Davina looked down at little Josie who had one arm tucked around her dragon and her free hand gripping Klaus's jacket, her little knuckles turning white from the force she was using. Josie was worried; and that had Davina worried. Not for herself but for the little girl who was clearly struggling. "Nothings changing." Davina spoke quiet firmly. If this conversation had happened weeks ago then perhaps she would be struggling a little more knowing that they were going to need to adjust to another little human in their home.  
But looking at Josie, Davina was reassured on her position. That was her little sister who was feeling out of place and Davina was certain she had to be strong because Josie needed to know that they weren't going to be left behind. Though Davina was certain that if Klaus ever did show a difference, Caroline would set him straight. "Our family is still our family."

Klaus breathed deeply. "Yes. Of course it is. I love all of you equally. No one will ever change that. I promise." He made sure to meet Davina's eye. "You are my eldest daughter. No one will take that from you."

Davina felt the tension leave her body, she hadn't realized how good it would be to hear him say that. "Okay."

"A little while ago Nik and I agreed that our family is one. There would be no yours or mine, you would simply be our children. You need to know that Hope being here will not change how we care for you all. Our love for you will never change." Caroline promised, her eyes drifting to Marcel. "We might not have the same relationship as the one I share with the girls; but I will always be here for you."

Marcel gave her a smile, the kind that showed that he appreciated it. "Been a long time since I had a mother." He admitted.

"Me too." While Davina remembered her mother, there wasn't very many good memories. Caroline's presence in such a short while had shown her exactly what a mother should be.

"It's my pleasure to fill the gap." Caroline told them.

Bonnie wrapped her arm around Davina's shoulder. "A teenage niece is a new challenge for me, I think I could enjoy it."

Davina rolled her eyes. "You could technically be my sister in-law if you marry Marcel." She laughed at their expressions. "Oh relax."

"Dear god, Bonnie could be my daughter in-law." Klaus mumbled beneath his breath.

Caroline couldn't help but giggle. "Oh my."

Bonnie looked horrified. "Okay, stop. Marriage is not on the cards. It's been a few dates. Everyone needs to calm down."

Klaus smirked but nodded, needing to send his attention back to the current topic. "Is everyone aware of their role in this family?"

"Eldest and only son." Marcel boasted, looking offended when Davina smacked his arm. "Hey."

"Don't think your special." She teased. "Eldest daughter." She clarified.

Lizzie beamed. "I am your firecracker; I role is to give Momma heart attacks and ask Klaus to do crazy things with me."

Caroline groaned, as if she didn't have enough of that with Kat and Lizzie together. "I am your mother."

"Easy. I'm the Aunt." Bonnie told them, giving Davina a glare when she went to amend it. "I wouldn't if I were you," She smiled satisfied when Davina closed her mouth.

Klaus grinned. "I am clearly the head of the family," He held his left hand up in surrender at their glares. "I mean father." He looked down at Josie. "And you, lady bug?" He felt her small shrug, and his heart dropped. His eyes crossing the room to look at Caroline, he could immediately see the tears that had gathered in her eyes but it was Lizzie who moved at lightening speed.

"JoJo." Lizzie grabbed her sisters hand. "That's easy. You're my twin. My sister. My best-friend. You are momma and Klaus's baby." She fought her away onto Klaus's other knee so she could lean her forehead against Josie's. "You are special because you have a special heart. The kind of heart that makes everyone feel loved, remember? Auntie Kat said so. Remember Josie?"

Josie nodded slowly. "Uh huh,"

Lizzie held out her pinkie. "Your place is with me, 'member?" She grinned when Josie wrapped her pinkie around hers. "Love you."

"Love you more." Josie mumbled.

The room was silent apart from Caroline's soft sobs as they watched the interaction between the twins. They might have been complete opposites of each other but their connection was like no other. Lizzie was Josie's fiercest protector when it came to her sisters emotions.

"Josette; you are so very loved." Caroline spoke softly, wiping her eyes as she moved across the room to sit beside them. "You are our baby."

Josie didn't move though, her hand still gripped Klaus with a tightness. As if she was afraid he was going to disappear.

Klaus took it as a cue, his hand rubbing Josie's back as he spoke. "Hope being here will not take my attention from you all. I will still be present; I will still make sure you all get the time you deserve." He knew it would be a balancing act but he would have to make it work, there was no choice.

Davina stood up. "We know," She motioned to Lizzie, they need to give their parents time with Josie, the little girl needed it. "Come on; I'll get you ready for bed."

"Are you going to braid my hair?" Lizzie gave Josie a kiss on the cheek and climbed down.

"Sure, only if you brush mine though. Pretty sure you got cotton candy in it."

"Did not." Lizzie tugged her out of the room.

Bonnie and Marcel both took that as a cue to stand. "We are just gonna,"

"Go." Marcel wrapped his arm around Bonnie's shoulder. "For a walk."

Klaus and Caroline shared a look the second they were alone with Josie. The mutual thought going through their minds, _how were they going to tackle this?_

"Sweet girl; hey, look at mommy. What is worrying you?" Caroline moved to crouch down in front of Klaus and Josie, her eyes trained on the little girl. She looked so small, so lost. "Baby; Klaus and I love you so much." Caroline's heart broke the second Josie looked into her eyes, the little one had been crying silent tears. "Oh,"

"I don't want to lose another daddy." Josie's voice was quiet but they both heard what she had to say. The pain in her voice.

Caroline placed a hand on her knee, normally Josie would have run to her for comfort but the fact that she stayed seated with Klaus spoke volumes. Josie was becoming attached. "Baby,"

Klaus tilted Josie's head up. "No one in this world will take me away from you, little lady." He wiped away her tears with his thumb. "You are very special to me Josie."

"I'm scared." Josie admitted quietly.

"I'm a little scared too. I bet Momma is as well." Klaus looked at Caroline who nodded, though her entire expression showed how saddened she was by this. "It's all new to us; but we are going to get through it, I promise. I love you."

"I'm not going to take your daddy, Josie." Hope's voice floated into the room.

Klaus's head moved at speed, he had been so wrapped up in Josie that he hadn't heard her footsteps. "Hope,"

Hope only gave him a small smile, as she moved further into the living room. Her eyes meeting Josie's. "I'm not going to take him away. I just want to get to know him. Is that okay?"

Josie hugged her pink dragon closer to her chest, her eyes flickering to Klaus and then Caroline, and then back to Hope. "He's your daddy."

"I think maybe we could share." Hope told her quietly.

Josie smiled softly, her eyes looking up at Klaus. "Umm, okay?"

Klaus kissed the top of her head. "I love you, little lady." His eyes flickered back to Hope. "Hey; you are one brilliant little girl."

Hope shrugged. "I know."

Caroline laughed through her tears. "Oh, she is so your daughter."

* * *

"Davina,"

"Hmm," Davina ran the brush over Lizzie's hair for what felt like the millionth time, it was soothing though and she wasn't quiet ready to stop.

Lizzie played quietly with the tassels on her cushion. "Do you think our family will stay together forever?"

Davina blinked, eyes concentrating on the back of Lizzie's head. She hadn't expected that question, nor how vulnerable Lizzie would sound when she asked it. "Of course I do." Davina's words were steady as she tried to reassure Lizzie. "Our family isn't going to break apart."

Lizzie frowned. "My family did, then I got a second family and now that's broken too."

Davina continued the soothing motion of brushing Lizzie's hair, not wishing to break this moment. "What do you mean?"

"My dad was a very bad man and he broke our family but mommy said we could build our own family but now that is broken too because Uncle Stefan and Auntie Kat are gone. I miss them, so much. What if this family breaks now? What if Hope makes Klaus go away?" Lizzie turned around at quick speed, the brush falling from Davina's hand. "Hope has another family what if Klaus takes her and they go be with them?"

Davina pulled Lizzie onto her lap. "Slow down, you are on hyper speed. Klaus isn't going to leave us."

"How do you know?"

"Because Klaus has never loved someone the way he loves mom. He'll never leave her, or us. He loves all of us." She stroked her fingernails through the little girls hair. "When Klaus told us we were his family he meant it. He doesn't leave family behind or forget about them."

Lizzie snuggled close. "I like having a big sister. I don't want to lose you."

Davina kissed the top of her head. "Lizzie, even if our family broke, I promise you would never lose me. We are sisters now and forever."

"Promise?"

Davina held out her pinkie, feeling Lizzie's surrounding it. "I promise."

"I like having Klaus around. I've never had a dad before." Lizzie admitted.

Davina leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Don't tell him I said this but he's the best dad I've ever had." Lizzie giggled a bit and Davina smiled. "He loves you Lizzie; and he always will. No one could make Klaus laugh as loud as you do."

"Do you think Hope will like us?"

"Yes," Davina tilted Lizzie's head up. "And anyone who doesn't like you isn't worth your time, Elizabeth. You are smart, beautiful and utterly hilarious. The best kind of combination."

Lizzie smiled. "Sorry for being silly."

"Nothing to be sorry for and it is not silly to have feelings." Davina told her with firmness. "No one, not even Hope is going to drag us apart."

"I believe you." Lizzie leaned over and grabbed the brush passing it to Davina. "Can you brush me hair some more?"

"Sure thing."

* * *

Marcel sat down, sliding Bonnie's drink across the table to her. "Bon, you okay?"

Bonnie looked up as if she hadn't realized he'd gone and then returned. "Yes,"

Marcel raised his eyebrow. "Bonnie, look at you."

Bonnie glared. "Are you saying I look terrible?"

"No. I'm saying you've had something on your mind since the carnival."

Bonnie sighed; she couldn't shake that phone call with Katherine out of her mind. It was all she could think about. After that family meeting it had only got worse. She saw how vulnerable Josie was; the tears that Caroline choked back knowing that Josie was sad. Bonnie couldn't bring herself to tell Caroline anything, she was terrified of telling her friend yet more bad news without having a plan in mind to fix things.

"Bonnie," Marcel shifted in the booth until he was next to her. For the first time since she arrived in New Orleans, Marcel could openly see the hopelessness in her eyes. "Let me help."

"You can't help."

Marcel used his hand to tilt her chin in his direction, so that their eyes connected. "Talk to me."

Bonnie blinked back the tears that came rushing to her eyes. "I am going to fail Caroline, I am going to fail my nieces. I can't save them. I wish I could...but every time I think we are close it only gets further away."

Marcel wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his chest. Bonnie had briefly mentioned the merge to him and that they had a time frame to beat. "Hey, you are not failing Caroline; you are doing your best. She is well aware of that."

"Then why do I feel so terrible. All I do is bring her bad news and false hope."

"Bonnie;"

Bonnie pulled back, looking up at him. "No. I'm failing on all fronts. I sent Katherine into a bloody snake pit, I sent her to Mystic Falls, to Elena...I'm a terrible friend. I still haven't told Caroline where they are. I..."

"Bonnie. Breathe." Marcel met her eyes. "You are doing your best; Caroline would never think otherwise."

Bonnie shook her head. "You don't know Marcel, you don't understand what I have to do next."

"Whatever it is; we will face it as a family." Marcel told her, grabbing a hold of her hand. "You said the merge wouldn't occur til they reached the age of twenty two, that is fourteen years from now. We have time."

"What if time isn't enough?" Bonnie leaned heavily on Marcel, the tears falling from her eyes. "What if he burned all the important pieces? What if he already altered Josie's in ways I cannot undo? What if I break Josie when I look for the answers?" Bonnie heard the sob leave her lips, and she couldn't help but feel relived when Marcel held her tightly.

Marcel didn't understand exactly what she was saying; but the fear within him spiked. None of it sounded good, and all he could picture was Josie and Lizzie in the front of his mind. "It's going to be okay, Bonnie; we will save them."

* * *

Kol grabbed her pushing her into the side of the building. "What are you doing here?" The bitterness in his voice was thick, the rage simmering in his eyes.

Freya dropped her phone, yelping at the pain in her shoulder. "Kol?" Her eyes widened; panic filling them as she realized how tight he was holding her, keeping her pinned to the wall. "Kol, you're alive."

Kol's hands tightened around her arms. "You call yourself a Mikaelson? You are not one of us. You never will be." He snarled. "It is because of you I will never see my brother again. You traitorous bitch, I should have killed you when I had the chance. You are going to regret..."

Freya breathed a sigh of relief when Kol fell to the floor with a thud, her eyes meeting Hayley's. "Thank-you." Her entire body trembled as she used the wall as a prop to help her keep upright. This was her brother. Her youngest brother and he had tried to harm her. Her mind spun.

_"They'll never accept you."_

_"Their allegiance will always be to Niklaus."_

Dahlia's voice floated in her mind and she tried to force it out, but a small thought fluttered inside her mind. _Maybe she was right. They could not love her the way they loved Niklaus._

Hayley looked down at the original; it wouldn't be long before he woke again. "Hope is here. Kol is here." Hayley looked around at their surroundings. "He's supposed to be dead. I...do you think she ran or did he take her?"

Freya rubbed her arms where Kol had grabbed her. "I don't..." Her voice was shaky, unsteady. He had startled her. "I don't know."

Hayley looked towards the car. "Let's get him in, before he wakes up. I know somewhere we can take him." She looked down at him; if Kol had taken Hope then she would stop at nothing to find her.

* * *

Klaus slid into bed beside Caroline, wrapping his arm around her body and pulling her close. Feeling her body against his was enough to relax all his muscles. He never imagined that having someone to hold at night would be as soothing as it was. "You are an amazing woman, Caroline Forbes." He pressed a kiss to the side of her head.

"I've heard that a time or twice before."

Klaus breathed deeply. "No second thoughts?"

"On what?" Caroline mumbled; breathing in his scent. "I know you're not asking me about our relationship, Niklaus; because I thought I made myself clear."

Klaus shivered at the sound of her voice. "Yes, love; you certainly did." He tilted her chin and kissed her. "You deserve the world; I want to show it to you." But he couldn't. Right now this was the most important time in his life. His daughter being in this house with him. He had ten years to catch up on.  
It secretly worried him, to know that there was so many people depending on him. Waiting for his time. He worried that he wouldn't be able to give them all that they deserved, even if he tried his damn hardest.

"We have a lifetime, Nik; it can wait a decade or two. Right now; all I want is to be here with you."

He kissed her again, his time with more force, more need. "I love you."

"I love you." Caroline kissed the corner of his mouth. "Do you think they are coming?" It was a question that she knew had to be asked.

"I don't know." He told her quietly, his forehead resting against hers. "I honestly hope they do not."

The knock at the door made them both sit up straighter, wondering who it would be this time.

"Come in," Klaus called.

Marcel opened the door, immediately covering his eyes. "Geez, Klaus. Could have mentioned you were in bed!"

Klaus chuckled at the horrified look on Marcel's face. "We weren't doing anything, Marcellus."

Marcel shook his head. "Not the point. Not the point at all."

"What is it you need?"

"To speak to Caroline."

Klaus raised his eyebrow, clearly not expecting that. He had endured thoughts over the last few weeks about how Marcel and Caroline's relationship would develop. After all, Marcel was not a child. He was a fully fledged adult, who could make his own way in the world. It wasn't going to be as easy as bonding with Davina. But he still remembered Caroline's statement when he brought up his concerns.

_"It's not the same with Marcel, Caroline; I'm worried about how you two might bond. I wish for my son and my future wife to have a good relationship."_

_Caroline pulled her pajama top over her head; looking at Klaus with a suspicious look. "Is that your way of proposing?"_

_Klaus shook his head, sitting down to take his shoes off. "No Caroline; I do think I may be able to pull some romance out when that occurs."_

_"I should hope so, Nik; or I might say no." It was a clear teasing statement._

_Klaus smirked. "I recall telling you once, I don't take no for an answer."_

_Caroline laughed. "Clearly I've never been the person telling you no." She pulled back the covers and climbed into bed; waiting for him to do the same beside her. "You must not worry about Marcel and I, we'll have a relationship and it'll be a wonderful one."_

_He raised his eyebrow. "How can you be so sure?"_

_"Beside every boy needs his mother, Nik. Even grown ones."_

Caroline sat up, her attention now fully on Marcel. "Is everything alright?"

Marcel nodded slowly. "I just..." He didn't know if it was right for him to be here but he knew that Caroline deserved to know and he felt as though this was the best course of action to help Bonnie. He had felt the pain coursing through his veins as she cried in his arms; and it was not a short burst. Those tears had fallen for what seemed like hours, until she had no more to cry.

Caroline could see his hesitation, and she immediately swung her legs out of bed. "I could use a walk." She grabbed her jacket, pulling it over her pajamas. "Come on." She cast Klaus a small glance, yet he merely gave her a knowing look. Right now Marcel wanted her, not him.

He waited until they were downstairs before he turned to look at her. "I don't want to betray her confidence but you need to know."

"Bonnie." Caroline knew immediately what this was about, she could see it in Marcel's eyes. "What happened?"

"She's distraught, Caroline. Worried about everyone but herself."

That was Bonnie, always worrying about everyone else until the point when she could eventually take it no more. "Where is she?"

"Asleep. I know I shouldn't betray her..."

"Hey," Caroline placed her hand on his arm. "If it comes to the well being of someone in this family, you need to talk. Bonnie would never ask for help; so if she opened up to you, she must truly need it. You are doing the right thing, Marcel."

He breathed a little easier at her words. "Bonnie thinks she is failing you."

"No, of course she isn't."

"It's not just you Caroline; it's your girls and Katherine. It's eating at her." He paused, unsure if he should say much more.

Caroline could sense his hesitance, her eyebrow raising. "What else?"

"At the carnival she got a call from Katherine; I don't know what was said but it messed with Bonnie pretty bad. She was talking about him burning pieces, and worrying that she may break Josie looking for answers."

Caroline sucked in a deep breath; trying to keep her racing heartbeat calm. She had not expected that, not at all. What on Earth was Bonnie talking about? Her mind wanted to divulge into the darkest and twisted scenarios but she had to keep herself in the moment. "Thank-you for bringing this to me."

"She looked broken. She believes it's her responsibility to save the twins."

Caroline had thought she had gotten through to Bonnie. This wasn't just her war. It was all of theirs, as a family they would fight to keep the girls safe.  
She squeezed Marcel's arm. "It'll be alright. I'll take care of her."

"If I can do anything, you'll let me know."

Caroline smiled softly; though there was now worry filling her body. "Marcel, she is really lucky to have you."

Marcel shrugged. "I think I'm pretty lucky to have her. Night Caroline." He leaned down and gave her a quick peck to the cheek and then meet her eyes again. "Klaus couldn't ask for a better partner."

"Well; I don't think anyone else could put up with him."

Marcel chuckled. "Yeah; that's about right." He moved towards the stairs. "Hey, how many times has Bonnie thought she almost had a resolution?"

Caroline closed her eyes. "Twice." And if this one didn't work; Caroline knew there was no third time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is was Chapter Eleven, all 11,500 words of it. This chapter was a monster to write, and I think I need a couple of days off now haha!   
> I hope you enjoy this, please leave a comment if you do. I would love to here your thoughts!!


End file.
